Minha Maior Diversão
by Shadow.laet
Summary: A maior diversão de Roy era roubar as namoradas de Havoc, que decide chamar Riza, a única mulher que Roy nunca olhara. Sua maior diversão não mudaria, assim Roy teria de conquistá-la de algum modo. Dificil seria, pois Riza ñ era como as outras e ñ cederia
1. Primeiro Passo

**Como dito, eu uma nova fic. Para variar, eu faço aquelas notas especiais no início da história. Fui tocada pela incrível atuação do Havoc no mangá e há tempos queria fazer uma fic com ele. Lembrando que ele vai ser sim um dos personagens principais da fic, mas eu sou RoyAi de carteirinha e não abandono o casal por nada, então, esta fic será RoyAi sim. u__u Com o Havoc para atrapalhar e até ajudar.**

**Eu disse que a fic está ficando um pouquinho grande, então decidi separar em capítulos a fazer uma One-shot de milhões de páginas. **

**Só para constar, eu resolvi fugir um pouco do clichê _[JeanxRiza]+[RizaxRoy]_: Jean namora Riza, fica apaixonado, mas ela descobre que o Roy também a deseja. Riza larga Jean e corre para os braços do Mustang.**

**Porque _pelamordedeus_, a Riza nunca faria isto, ela é integra e não trairia ninguém, principalmente um companheiro.  
**

**Vamos lá.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - O primeiro passo.**

-Eu não entendo como você quer competir com o Coronel. –era o pequeno sargento Fury se pronunciando. Fazia o comentário ao observar a face de decepção que Havoc estampava.

O loiro estava sentado em uma cadeira qualquer, possuía o olhar fixado na janela, como se observasse algo através daquele vidro, mas não, estava apenas com os olhos perdidos e a cabeça cheia de pensamentos.

-Eu não tentaria arranjar para mim uma garota que agradasse o coronel. –Falman retirara os olhos da página de jornal que acabara de ler e continuara com as provocações ao iludido Jean.

-Você ficaria eternamente sozinho. Qualquer ser humano do sexo feminino e com mais de dezoito anos é do gosto dele. –estavam tão entretidos em fazer brincadeiras com o tenente que nem ao menos perceberam a presença de Riza na sala, ela acabara de entrar e ouvira a conversa, não podia deixar de fazer aquele comentário, que por acaso, era completamente verdade.

A mulher já havia se acostumado com aquela cena, Jean aparecia deprimido e não demorava muito a descobrirem que Roy havia lhe roubado uma namorada. Contudo, sempre conseguia ficar incomodada com aquilo, ainda que não o demonstrasse.

E ela sabia o motivo, era um simples ciúme bobo pelo fato de o moreno nunca tê-la olhado de um ponto de vista humano. Sempre a tendo como o seu grande braço-direito e como seu o fidelíssimo guarda-costas.

Todavia, Riza não deixava transparecer sua irritação, dizendo vez ou outra, quando perguntada sobre o que achava: A vida poligâmica do coronel ainda será um problema para chegar a Füher.

Não era isto. Obviamente, o motivo era outro. Ciúme é o sentimento que antecede a descoberta da paixão, permanecendo quando os dois se apresentam. Riza compreendia o ciúme que sentia e sabia que ele acompanhava seu reprimido amor.

-Isto não é verdade, ele nunca tentou nada com você, Tenente. – Riza franziu as sobrancelhas percebendo que aquilo não era uma falsa afirmação. Roy nunca havia tentado qualquer tipo de abordagem que não profissional. Julgando sua principal característica, que era sua fama de mulherengo, se ele não havia tentado nada, Riza deveria ser a pior espécie de mulher.

-Com licença, vou pegar um cigarro. –Havoc se levantara da cadeira e passava pela porta ao perceber que o assunto havia se desviado dele. Riza, ao contrário, estava bastante incomodada com ser sobre ela que discutiam naquele momento. Ele era seu superior, como poderia tentar algo daquela forma?

-Por que motivo vocês sempre fazem isto com ele? Já não basta ter perdido a mulher e vocês ainda ficam cutucando a ferida? É melhor que eu vá atrás dele antes que o Coronel perceba, ou pedirá que lhe arranjem outra namorada. –Riza seguiu pela porta por onde o loiro havia tomado rumo e seguindo-o até o pátio do quartel. Ele permanecia sentado no chão, encostado a uma arvore ao mesmo tempo em que colocava um cigarro aceso entre os lábios. A loira se aproximou, ficando ao seu lado, ainda que permanecesse de pé. –Não pode ficar assim toda vez que ele faz isso com você. É sua diversão ver a cara que faz quando perde alguma garota.

Aquilo fora o suficiente para atrair a atenção de Jean, que retirara seus olhos aéreos do infinito e observara a face da companheira. Não conseguia compreender como ela nunca recebera o convite de nenhum daqueles homens do departamento, afinal, ela não possuía nenhum defeito grotesco. Aliás, o cabelo loiro, a face bastante alva e os olhos bastante incomuns, com aquela coloração avermelhada. Riza era bastante bonita para não ser notada por nenhum deles.

-Ele nunca tentou nada com você? –suas palavras pareciam muito desacreditadas. Talvez fosse a personalidade absurdamente agressiva de Riza que impedisse qualquer um de se aproximar.

-Não. –ela respondeu em um tom irritado. Como aquela conversa havia parado nela novamente? –E que não tente, pois eu lhe acertaria um tiro no peito.

Ela parecia bastante irritada, pois suas palavras saiam de sua boca com uma intensidade avassaladora. Jean poderia acreditar nelas caso não conhecesse a mulher ao seu lado, não seria capaz de um tiro contra Roy. Contudo nada a impedia de tentar um grande soco ou um chute. Nada fatal, mas provavelmente o faria algo para se arrepender.

-Ahh. –ele completou ao ouvi-la, se era aquilo que faria ao coronel, não queria imaginar o que faria com qualquer outro. Logo agora que ele tivera a idéia de convidá-la para sair, afinal, Roy a respeitava o suficiente para não fazer qualquer uma de suas brincadeiras com a loira. Ora, Jean já se sentia profundamente mal por ter sido trocado, não ficaria muito pior se a chamasse. Qualquer coisa a ele seria um grande lucro ao loiro –E eu?

-Eu acredito que o coronel não sinta interesse por homens. –ela havia arqueado apenas uma de suas sobrancelhas pela pergunta estranha. A verdade era que havia entendido a pergunta dele de um modo completamente equivocado. Jean virou-se rapidamente, como quem se irrita. Riza só poderia estar se fingindo de idiota para fugir de seu convite.

-Não era isto que eu havia perguntado. –ele respondeu em tom definitivo, bastante incomodado por não ter sido levado a sério.

-Então o que era? Ahh... –ela realmente não havia compreendido no início, mas agora fazia sentido. Não falava mais nada, apenas o observava com surpresa. Não havia passado nunca pela sua cabeça que ele tinha algum tipo de interesse nela.

-E você é a única que ele não tentaria tomar de ninguém. –aquilo havia a irritado. Apesar de odiar o modo como aqueles dois disputavam uma garota como se fosse um pedaço de carne e eles animais famintos, não suportava pensar que ela não poderia ser disputada também.

Riza estava nervosa e deixava aquilo transparecer, pois sua face estava contorcida em uma expressão de raiva. Como que todos havia tirado o dia para dizer o quanto ela era desinteressante? Ela virou para observar o companheiro, Jean voltara sua face a observar o movimento das formigas que caminhavam ao seu redor.

O loiro estava realmente mau com aquilo e Riza não conseguia vê-lo assim. Jean era um grande amigo, o qual ela confiava muito. De qualquer forma, Jean não era um homem feio, pelo contrário, tinha uma face bastante atraente. E seus olhos, bastante claros e azulados em conjunto com o loiro de seus fios. Não compreendia como ele possuía tantos problemas com mulheres.

-Anime-se, Havoc. –ela pousou a mão em seu ombro, apertando-o ligeiramente demonstrando que o confortava. –Se ficar calado sobre isto, poderá escolher um dia e tentar a sorte.

Riza o soltou e voltou para a sala onde estivera há poucos minutos. Jean a observava saindo de perto, ela aceitara aquele convite peculiar, e sem ao menos reclamar. Provavelmente Riza não era tão esquiva quanto pensavam dela. Apagou o cigarro e levantou-se, indo atrás dela em seguida.

Riza nada fez, continuou andando até sua sala. Havia muito tempo desde que descobrira seus sentimentos pelo moreno, todavia lutar contra eles se tornara uma tarefa árdua. Além disto, suportava calada que Roy nunca a olhasse, e assim passara grande parte de sua vida às sombras daquele homem apenas a esperar que ele a percebesse.

Como uma adolescente faria, Riza recusou convites irrecusáveis porque no seu íntimo ela queria estar livre quando o moreno pedisse. Ainda assim, sua razão dizia que aquilo era absurdo e em seguida arrependia-se de ter rejeitado o convite de outro.

Todavia estava farta daquilo e não havia muito tempo desde que decidira seguir em frente com sua vida. Jean Havoc fizera o primeiro convite desde aquela decisão e assim, aceitá-la fazia parte de sua escolha.

Seguir em frente, independentemente de Roy Mustang. O primeiro passo já havia sido dado, aceitara o convite de Havoc. Sair com ele. Conhecê-lo melhor. Possivelmente firmar um relacionamento.

E até mesmo apaixonar-se, ainda que duvidasse muito deste último. Havia outro que completava seu ser e dificilmente alguém ocuparia aquele espaço, mas tentar não lhe machucaria. Jean era uma boa pessoa também.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

**Primeiro capítulo bem tranquilo, sem muita coisa mesmo, eu queria apenas dar a introdução ao assunto aqui.**

**Quem já leu alguma fic minha sabe que eu não as escrevo para durar, mas dependendo da aceitação dos leitores eu acabo cedendo e escrevo mais cenas. Assim será com esta, se não gostarem muito eu faço a finalização rápidinho.**

**Próximo capítulo: Misteriosa Dama Loira.**

**_Correm as apostas sobre quem seria a mulher que acompanhara Jean Havoc. Assim, Roy não parece querer medir esforços para descobrir quem seria a dama loira do subordinados._**


	2. Misteriosa Dama Loira

**Em primeiro lugar, agradeço a quem deixou reviews. Em seguida, peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar a fic. Vamos ao capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Misteriosa Dama Loira.**

Sentada a beira da própria cama, ela afagava o pêlo do cão, o qual ao seu lado se deitava. Largou um suspiro frustrado enquanto observava seu armário vazio, exceto pelas fardas militares e alguns vestidos mais formais.

-Ele vai tocar a campainha e direi que não vou. –comentou ao canino, que não deixou de repreendê-la com alguns latidos. –Hayate, você sabe há quanto tempo eu não saio com um homem? Anos.

De fato, se ela fosse falar de sua vida amorosa, aquilo seria a mais límpida verdade. Saíra com homens nos últimos anos, mas geralmente eram assuntos profissionais ou dentro de um grupo grande de pessoas.

Quando em grupo, já tivera seus casos de um dia, ou uma noite. Afinal, ela também não era estúpida de abster-se durante anos. Mas, o caso era que não saía com a intenção de arranjar alguém. Portanto, não se produzia para a ocasião.

Riza observava como seu guarda-roupa era escasso. Não era dada a vaidades como possuir uma tonelada de roupas entulhadas. Tinha o necessário para sua vida atarefada.

Quando dizia que não possuía o que vestir, não era como as outras milhares de mulheres. Ela realmente não possuía uma roupa adequada à situação e sabia daquilo. Logo Havoc estaria tocando à sua porta e Riza estaria ainda em seu roupão, com os cabelos penteados e uma quase inexistente maquiagem.

-Você não vai me deixar faltar, vai? –o canino latiu em resposta, o que Riza considerou como uma confirmação. Observou o relógio e percebeu que ainda tinha quinze minutos até o horário marcado. –Se eu tivesse mais tempo... Ligaria para a Rebeca me ajudar. Ela ia ficar feliz em saber que tentei sair com alguém.

Riza abriu uma das gavetas e retirou dali uma peça de roupa envolta por um fino embrulho de papel. Ainda que não acreditasse em firmar um relacionamento sério com seu companheiro de trabalho, queria agradá-lo.

Também desejava se esforçar naquele encontro para fazer tudo dar certo. Mesmo que não com o loiro, queria reconstruir uma vida social para si, com estabilidade. E ele havia sido aquele primeiro passo, caso fracassasse em dá-lo, poderia desistir de fazê-lo e voltaria à sua infinita espera.

A peça era um vestido azul marinho. Não possuía muitos detalhes, um decote leve, nada vulgar, e as costas eram inteiras, pois como todas as suas outras roupas, deveriam esconder a gigantesca tatuagem da região.

Com facilidade, encontrou uma sandália de salto e a retirou da caixa. Calçou-se após largar o roupão em cima da cama e vestir-se.

Ainda faltavam alguns detalhes quando ouviu alguém chamar à porta com um ruído seco. Sem pressa, Riza caminhou até lá para abri-la. Ao fazê-lo deparou-se com um desconcertado Jean parado. Possuía um leve rubor na região abaixo dos olhos, o que provocou um sorriso na loira. Chegava a ser cômico que ele estivesse envergonhado com algo tão simples.

-Entre. Só tenho de pegar uma coisa. –Riza lhe deu espaço para que entrasse. Observou que o loiro andava vagarosamente pela sala, em um estranho ir e vir que a fazia rir internamente. –Você sempre fica assim, nervoso?

N-n-não. –Jean gaguejou um pouco ao perceber que Riza tinha em mãos dos revólveres pequenos e os mirava como se parecesse ponderar qual usaria. –Vai armada? Você tem permissão fora do trabalho?

A loira não conseguiu evitar rir, fizera-o de maneira silenciosa e discreta, como era seu costume. Havoc tinha medo que ela atirasse nele, todavia não era por este motivo que carregava a arma. Não cogitava a possibilidade de o companheiro querer avançar os limites da decência, mas Riza nunca saía vulnerável. Decidiu-se, travando a arma e guardando-a dentro da bolsa.

-Nós, militares, estamos sempre correndo perigo. Deveria pedir uma autorização de porte também. –e ao contrário do natural esperado pelo loiro, ao dizer aquelas palavras, Riza não possuía o costumeiro tom rigidamente autoritário. A mulher que via era bastante diferente da que trabalha acima dele e lhe ditava ordens. Parecia-se mais como uma jovem normal, com uma simpatia agradável. Todavia não deveria esquecer que ela ainda era Riza Hawkeye e estava armada.

-Não tinha pensado deste modo, é que acabou ficando muito seguro andar pela cidade depois do...

-Vamos? –Riza o interrompeu com um sorriso estampado na face. Se havia um assunto que ela não sentia vontade de falar era aquele. O assassinato do Füher e tudo aquilo que o fato trazia à tona lhe eram desconfortáveis.

-Claro. E, Riza, desculpe por tocar no assunto. –Ela nada disse, não havia necessidade. Ninguém precisava saber que não gostava de recordar o que acontecera.

Ainda que a distância entre a porta e o carro do loiro. Em um gesto desajeitado, Jean a oferecera o braço. A realidade, é que nenhum dos dois sentia-se confortável a agir como ditavam as básicas regras de um encontro. A loira demorou a perceber o cavalheirismo, só se dando conta quando o loiro desistira.

Dois adultos. Agindo como se o primeiro encontro da vida deles fosse. E por quais motivos era difícil compreender. De um lado, o temor de estragar mais um relacionamento, e piorava quando a mulher não era uma estranha pela qual ele se apaixonara. Riza era sua superiora e fazer algo errado poderia deixá-lo desconfortável pelo resto da vida.

Por outro lado, a loira sentia-se tola em sair com um homem que facilmente se iludia em relação às mulheres, quando ela própria tinha em mente outro. Seria difícil que ela acabasse nutrindo algum tipo de paixão por ele, ao contrário dele, um ser passional. Sentia-se baixa em fazer aquilo, mas já estava feito e teria de enganar-se por algum tempo.

Estes motivos culminaram em um silêncio constrangedor dentro do automóvel, todavia quando Riza percebeu uma demora incomum na viagem, resolveu-se por pronunciar-se.

-Aonde vamos? –Riza perguntou enquanto o observava, notou um sorriso maroto lhe tanger a face.

-Surpresa. Confie em mim, não será nada que a faça sentir vontade de sacar a arma. –então ele estava outra vez fazendo suas brincadeiras. Era uma demonstração de que estava menos preocupado com toda a situação. –Não demora cinco minutos.

Desperta em curiosidade, Riza não pode fazer nada se não calar-se e aguardar. Confiava na boa escolha do amigo. Riza teria balançado a cabeça tentando esquecer como havia se referido a ele, como amigo, todavia limitou-se a sorrir. Não queria parecer débil diante de um simples encontro.

-Sempre temi surpresas. –Havoc sorriu, era difícil de imaginá-la com medo de algo, mas naquele momento, Riza temia o inesperado.

-Certo, é um restaurante. –e em tom de brincadeira pronunciou. A loira preferiu não comentar que havia muitos outros restaurantes nas proximidades de sua casa. Contudo deveria haver algo de especial no escolhido por seu companheiro.

E de fato, havia. Quando Jean parou o carro, a visão que tiveram foi a de um prédio bastante imponente. Não que fosse demasiado alto, mas era o modelo de arquitetura que lhe conferia tal característica.

A princípio, observava-se um teatro no primeiro andar, o qual equivalia a três andares de um prédio atual. Todavia, ainda veriam na cobertura da construção a presença de um restaurante clássico.

-Não era só o restaurante, mas o teatro tinha de ser surpresa. –Jean pronunciou com algum receio de sua resposta. Não obstante, Riza sorriu constatando que não era só ela em uma tentativa sobrecomum de esforçar-se com aquela relação.

-Não vejo problemas nisto, parece agradável.

Logo, Jean anunciou que a peça não tardaria a começar e aquilo foi de algum modo tranqüilizante. Nos breves minutos que antecediam a apresentação, o silêncio imperou. De fato, o convívio dos dois se limitava a conversas sobre o trabalho e não era um assunto que tratariam fora dos muros do quartel.

Não conheciam muito sobre o outro ou sobre seus interesses comuns, assim, não sobrava muito para conversar. E quando as luzes se apagaram, reprimiram sua frustração por parecer tão difícil agir naturalmente. Aliviados pelo anúncio de que calar-se era necessário, confortaram-se em seus assentos e atentaram à apresentação.

Todavia, vez ou outra, quando a cena pedia, soltavam comentários sussurrados ao pé do ouvido. Não que fosse uma atitude cúmplice, mas o tom de suas vozes deveria ser baixo para não incomodar os outros. E não foram muitas palavras que se deram ali, bem como não existiram gestos entre eles que denunciassem segundas intenções.

De qualquer forma, foi uma apresentação agradável, o que rendeu um assunto comum a ambos durante o jantar. E graças à peça, o encontro deixara de ser desastroso, pois falavam animadamente sobre o há pouco assistido ao mesmo tempo em que se deliciavam com a comida do local.

Contudo, o caminho de volta não retomou o silêncio, foi outro motivo o criador de uma atmosfera pesada entre ambos. Logo que Havoc parou o carro, a confusão se instalou dentro de cada um. Sem saber como prosseguir, permaneceram calados por alguns segundos.

O loiro saiu do carro e deu a volta no automóvel. Riza já estava de pé, esperando-o, e pela primeira vez, Jean lhe estendeu a mão em um gesto acanhado. Mas com toda a simplicidade do ato, conseguiu transmitir que apesar de todas as falhas de comunicação, ainda estava disposto a terminar a noite de uma forma amável. Aceitou sentindo os dedos serem entrelaçados pelos do companheiro.

-Não foi o que eu chamaria de encontro perfeito, mas está longe de ser uma perda de tempo. –declarou ele enquanto tomavam o caminho da porta dela. E parada à porta, Riza pode declarar.

-Foi um pouco constrangedor no início.

-Mas acho que acabamos lidando bem com isto. –Riza, parada à porta, colocou a chave na fechadura, abrindo-a, mas estava impedida de entrar enquanto sua mão não estivesse livre. Afrouxou os dedos indicando que deveria ser solta, o que não aconteceu. –Você deveria repensar seu conceito sobre surpresas.

O que se sucedeu não se encaixa no surpreendente, pelo contrário, era bastante plausível de acontecer. Tendo dito, o loiro deu um passo se aproximando e com sua mão livre, tocou-lhe as costas pouco abaixo da cintura, porém em altura conveniente, deveria proceder com cautela, pois ainda era Riza à sua frente.

Seu ato findou a distância entre os corpos. E sem sentir algum gesto de repúdio, resolveu-se por encerrar a distância entre seus lábios em um inocente beijo. Riza não se sentiu baixa por retribuir quando amava a outro, para falar a verdade, tampouco pensou no moreno.

Não se pegou pensando durante aquele beijo que poderia encontrar os olhos negros em vez dos azuis, ou durante o silêncio, se com o moreno teriam conversado mais. Não cogitou se seria diferente o modo como se sentiu ao beijar o loiro.

Se com Roy poderia ter sido menos vazio. Não havia cogitado aquela possibilidade. Pois, apesar de haver um vazio de sentimento naquele gesto, havia dos dois uma incrível necessidade de doar-se inteiramente naquele procedimento, que quando se separaram, ela sentiu-se ligeiramente desnorteada.

-Acho que posso começar a gostar de surpresas. –ela comentou sentindo a face vermelha. Acreditava-se realmente surpreendida e se não fosse o caso de não haver luz no local, teria percebido que havia também um rubor atormentando a face do homem.

Havoc procedeu com um último e menos acanhado beijo, agora menos temeroso da reação de Riza. Logo, tomou seu rumo murmurando um "boa-noite, até amanhã" entre sorrisos, enquanto a observava sumir pela porta.

Do outro lado, Riza não se sentiu culpada pelo que acabara de fazer. Não havia pensado no moreno até o momento em que trancara a porta. Percebia que se demorara tanto para que ele lhe assombrasse o pensamento, talvez devesse continuar com aquilo, afinal, já era um grande avanço em seus planos de esquecer o superior.

Por que não? Perguntou-se ao ser recebida pelo canino com a cauda a balançar. Sua vida necessitava seguir em frente e a melhor escolha parecia ser o companheiro. Entregar-se-ia por completo àquela relação. E se ela se encontrasse apaixonada pelo loiro e o relacionamento acabasse?

Ignorou aquele pensamento, afinal, sentimento algum por pessoa que fosse. Nada a iria ferir mais do que o amor não correspondido por Roy.

* * *

-Eu vi, Havoc. –Breda comentou sentando-se ao lado do loiro. Suas palavras fizeram com que ele sentisse um arrepio percorrer a espinha e até mesmo o curtíssimo cabelo de sua nuca tornara-se levemente eriçado. Jean levantou os olhos do papel tentando fingir desconhecer sobre o que falava o companheiro.

-O que?

-Você é bem rápido com as mulheres. Eu vi vocês dois próximos ao teatro ontem. –o ruivo continuou sua inquisição, deixando o loiro ainda mais nervoso. Riza ficaria irritadíssima se pensasse que ele havia contado algo. Sabia o quanto ela era discreta e não gostaria de ouvir nenhum tipo de comentário sobre aquilo.

-Não sei do que está falando, Breda. –tentou desconversar antes que mais alguém entrasse na sala e tentasse se juntar ao amigo naquelas perguntas.

-Ela parecia muito bonita, mas eu não quis me aproximar muito para não incomodá-los. –aquilo atingiu Jean tranqüilizando-o profundamente, afinal, o colega não havia reconhecido quem era a mulher com ele e seria menos desastroso que aquilo chegasse aos ouvidos de Riza.

-Certo, eu levei uma mulher ao teatro ontem. –sabia que Breda não desistiria antes de obter uma mínima resposta comprovando sua teoria de que Havoc havia saído com alguém, e principalmente, descobrir quem era.

A porta se abriu lentamente. Naquele momento, Jean desejou que fosse qualquer pessoa, menos as únicas duas que não poderiam escutá-lo de modo algum. Uma destas pessoas era Riza e a outra, Roy.

Seus esforços foram nulos, porque dentre as seis pessoas que ocupavam a sala, as duas que não poderia entrar o fizeram, e juntos. Com aquilo, o loiro deixou a cabeça pender, apoiando-a na mão em sinal claro de frustração.

-Aconteceu algo, Havoc? –Roy perguntou observando o estado crítico do subordinado. Sua voz atraiu a atenção de Riza ao homem que parecia completamente desesperado.

-Estava perguntando ao Havoc sobre a nova namorada dele. –o loiro levantou os olhos até Riza que mantinha uma expressão séria estampada na face e o mirava com repreensão.

-Podemos mudar de assunto? Não é nada para vocês ficarem fazendo alarde. –Jean completou tentando desviar-se daquilo, ou seria mandado diretamente ao hospital com alguns tiros pelo corpo.

Roy esboçou um breve riso, todavia silencioso, enquanto mirava os dois subordinados discutindo.

-Ela deve ser horrível. Havoc sempre fica se gabando das namoradas, porque com esta seria diferente? –o moreno comentou enquanto se encaminhava à sua cadeira. Não percebeu que atrás dele, Riza havia estampado uma expressão completamente diferente do seu habitual controlado. Carregava em sua face uma raiva pelo comentário que era inimaginável.

-Aí que se engana, Coronel! –Breda completou, o que despertou a curiosidade do superior. Roy havia parado antes de terminar seu caminho. Voltou-se aos subordinados com algum tipo de curiosidade e um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Será que vale a pena conhecer esta jovem? –o moreno perguntou observando o subordinado ficar cada vez mais inquieto.

-O senhor bem que poderia deixar de roubar as namoradas dele, Coronel.

-Como ela é? –Roy ignorou o comentário de Riza.

-Ela é bem alta para uma mulher, deve ter a altura da Tenente Hawkeye. –o ruivo aproximou-se da mulher colocando a mão aberta na testa dela em uma tentativa de marcar a altura da mulher e subiu dois centímetros –ou um pouco maior. Também era bastante loira, assim como a Hawkeye.

-Tenente, pare de me usar como exemplo. –ela murmurou. Parecia que não o estrago não estava completamente feito e que Breda não havia reconhecido a mulher, deste modo não deveria facilitar que ele o fizesse ao compará-las.

-Desculpe.

-Prossiga. –Roy mantinha um sorriso maroto na face, estava se deliciando com aquela descrição.

-Claro. E o corpo...

-Breda, você não tem trabalho para fazer? -Havoc perguntou sem olhá-lo. Sabia que a descrição iria deixar a loira bastante irritada e ele não ousava observar como estava reagindo àquilo.

-Isto parece muito mais interessante, Havoc. –Era novamente Roy, que sorria malicioso pelo que ouviria em seguida e pelo pensamento em roubar mais uma das namoradas do subordinado. Adorava ver como ele ficava decepcionado com aquilo. –Prossiga, Breda.

-Certo, voltando. Ela é bem magra, mas o corpo é lindo, se é que me entende. –e com aquela declaração, o ruivo gesticulou com as mãos o formato da silhueta de uma mulher, exagerando absurdamente nas medidas.

-Coronel, acredito que o senhor tenha muito trabalho a fazer hoje. –Riza comentou em tom que não admitia réplicas, fazendo esvaecer o sorriso ligeiramente pervertido que habitava os lábios do moreno. Roy encaminhou-se à sua mesa e sentou-se à sua cadeira e com decepção observou a pilha de papéis ali depositada.

-Acho que vou me aplicar em descobrir que é esta jovem. –comentou ainda sentado, novamente com o sorriso maroto na face. Havoc, por sua vez, levantou os olhos ao superior.

-Uma pena, senhor. Esta mulher não é do tipo que trairia ninguém.

-Ora, Havoc, mulher alguma resiste a mim. É tão comprovado quanto água e óleo não se misturarem.

-Acho que a Tenente discorda disto. –Breda rebateu ao perceber o som que ela pronunciara com incredibilidade.

-Então, Hawkeye, você comprova minha teoria?

* * *

**Ora, tenho de pedir desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo, mas estava realmente difícil arranjar tempo de terminá-lo. Prometo que o próximo não vai demorar tanto quanto este.**

**Preview do próximo capítulo: Conflito interno.**

_**Aquela pergunta a pegara de surpresa, seu coração palpitava fortemente enquanto Riza tentava responder ao superior sem deixar transparecer seu nervosismo. Diria a verdade? Ou seria forte e seguiria em frente com seu plano de findar seus sentimentos por Roy?**_

**Deixem reviews, por favor. Façam uma ficwritter feliz *.*  
**


	3. Conflito Interno

Antes de começar, eu queria deixar um aviso e responder aos reviews off-line.

Em primeiro lugar, o aviso. Tive um problema com reviews no último capítulo, em que se utilizaram de palavras nada gentis para me criticar. De fato, eu não me incomodo se a crítica for construtiva, todavia recebi dois reviews que estavam longe disto.

Deste modo, gostaria de reiterar que não vou colocar uma estúpida Riza morrendo de amores pelo Roy e por isto faz sua vida acabar por só ter olhos a ele. Não irão ver um Jean abandonado e loucamente apaixonado pela Riza. E também não encontrarão o Roy que se dá conta que a ama só porque ela encontrou outra pessoa.

Os casais irão se desenvolver com o tempo, e apesar de ser uma fic RoyAi, o casal secundário vai ser bastante presente no início, porque ele é um pretexto para o principal.

Se você, leitor, não gostar de algo, eu aceitarei a crítica com vontade. E digo que até gosto quando há críticas, contanto que elas sejam educadas. Podem me dizer que não há nenhum sentido na fic, mas o façam de maneira educada e eu tratarei de arrumar tais erros. Todavia, não xinguem, não é nada agradável receber um review deste tipo.

* * *

Respondendo ao reviews de **Petit Perle**:

ioeuaioea, eu vou tentar deixar o casal menos fofo, juro que se continuar assim eu não conseguirei separá-los. Digo que o Roy vai ficar com vontade de não ter descoberto. E que eu quase botei a Riza para atirar no Breda, mas ela é tão controlada que me segurei. Obrigad apelo reviews e espero que goste deste capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Conflito Interno.**

_-Acho que a Tenente discorda disto. –Breda rebateu ao perceber o som que ela pronunciara com incredibilidade._

_-Então, Hawkeye, você comprova minha teoria?_

Riza tinha uma das mãos parada no ar, fizera há pouco algum gesto e ao ouvir tais palavras não conseguiu completar o caminho, deixando que a mão repousasse tranqüila ao lado de seu corpo.

Observava incrédula a face do superior sorrir faceira. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Não podia deixar de se questionar enquanto o mirava.

Roy não se encontrava sentado em sua cadeira de couro negro, mantinha as mãos espalmadas na mesa e o corpo levemente curvado sobre o móvel. Parecia se divertir com toda a situação, pois seu agir demonstrava um interesse sobrecomum em sua resposta.

E o sorriso que ele mantinha, um misto de malicia, arrogância e prepotência. O sorriso, o qual fazia muitas mulheres ficarem perdidas naquele simples contrair de lábios. E ele lhe destinava aquele gesto, só poderia ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto. Muito mau gosto.

Se havia alguma chance daquelas palavras possuírem um mínimo de real curiosidade, Riza não acreditou. Estivera tempo o suficiente ao lado dele para que resolvesse fazer uma abordagem àquela hora. Não havia um resquício de segundas intenções, e respondê-la só aumentaria o ego elevado do moreno.

Assim, não era a pergunta que lhe incomodava e fazia seu coração bater sem ritmo, era o fato de seu íntimo desejar que houvesse algum tipo de intenção em sua pergunta.

Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos na face alva do coronel, e sentiu-se tola por aquilo. Ansiava o irrealizável e perdia-se como as milhares de outras mulheres naquele pretensioso sorriso. Pigarreou fortemente tentando voltar à realidade. Passou a mão pela franja, arrumando-a em seu local devido e forçando uma expressão nula, continuou.

-O senhor deveria ser mais humilde. –e suas palavras soaram, como sempre, com um tom natural de quem comunica algo dispensável. Riza ouviu os dois tenentes soltarem o ar com veemência, provavelmente tiveram suas respirações reiniciadas com sua resposta. Teria demorado tanto assim para responder?

Deu de ombros e dirigiu-se à sua mesa, ignorando a expressão frustrada de seu superior.

Já acomodada, levantou os olhos até que sua mirada encontrou os orbes azuis. Não pode deixar de conter um sorriso ao observar a felicidade que atingia Jean. E haviam sido suas palavras que conferiram aquele estado de alegria plena do companheiro.

-Isto não responde a minha pergunta! –Roy resmungou dando a volta em sua mesa e aproximando-se de Riza. –É algo simples de ser respondido, tenente. Sim, ou não?

Riza fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente, tentando retirar de sua mente que a insistência de Roy só poderia significar que desejava realmente saber e queria que ela fosse mais uma das suas mulheres.

Exato, mais uma. Apenas uma outra. Outro encontro comum esquecido ao que o dia seguinte chegasse. E assim, voltou à razão e abriu os olhos para mirar a face do superior.

-Acredito que não irei dar suporte ao seu ego. –Riza sabia que só poderia haver dois motivos para tal questionamento. O menos preocupante, seria a simples necessidade de Roy querer que sua auto estima fosse elevada e pudesse assim, divertir-se com Havoc, expondo-lhe que sua misteriosa namorada não resistiria aos encantos dele.

Todavia, o que mais lhe incomodava era a segunda hipótese. A de que ele estivesse realmente com a vontade daquilo. E a julgar pela personalidade do moreno, isto significaria um único encontro, seguido de uma situação constrangedora pelo não mais existente relacionamento.

Ainda que tivesse medo desta, algo em seu íntimo clamava que fosse a realidade. Algo em si desejava desfrutar da companhia daquele homem uma única vez, ou sentir seus lábios.

-Hawkeye! –Roy pronunciou em tom alto, retirando-a de seus pensamentos. A mulher sentiu-se corar ao percebê-lo ainda à sua frente após seu pensamento. Pigarreou fortemente para limpar a garganta e retomar o controle de suas emoções.

-Desculpe, senhor. Estava distraída.

-Então, qual o problema comigo que não lhe interessa? –o moreno não havia se abalado com a resposta de Riza quanto não elevar seu ego. Aliás, a reação dela após aquilo foi mais agradável a ele, vê-la sem jeito lhe garantira o dia de alegria.

Riza, porém, incomodou-se que ainda insistisse naquele assunto. E sua vontade mais íntima era dizer que não havia nada de errado com ele, e que adorava até mesmo o modo como ele dormia de boca aberta. Contudo, não podia se permitir tamanho deslize.

-Nenhum, Coronel. Eu só não o vejo assim. –respondeu tentando soar naturalmente. Riza ainda manteve sua atenção ao próprio tom de modo que não denunciasse a mentira.

E naquele momento, Roy fechou a expressão, incomodado. Em sua mente, não conseguia compreender como a ausência de defeitos poderia constituir um problema. Teria de provar a Riza que estava completamente enganada.

Postou seu natural sorriso, aquele que tanto abalava suas namoradas e aproximou-se um pouco. Roy levantou a mão e a estendeu a fim de tocar levemente, em uma breve carícia, o rosto da loira.

-Dê-me a chance de provar o contrário, Riza.

Aquele gesto deixou Riza fora de si, completamente desestruturada. Aquele toque macio que ainda parecia permanecer em sua face, o caminho tracejado com os dedos ainda conseguiam ser sentidos por ela.

Sua face tomou um tom avermelhado. Odiava quando aquilo acontecia, mas era natural quando a pele dela era tão clara. Estava agindo como uma tola e sabia daquilo, Roy nunca a convidaria para sair por se interessar realmente. Riza o conhecia mais do que a si própria e sabia que ele só o estava fazendo para assegurar que não havia uma mulher que não pudesse lhe escapar.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando apagar o seu lado que clamava pela aceitação do pedido. Abriu-os e mirou fixamente a face de Roy enquanto tirava uma de suas pistolas do coldre.

-Acho que o senhor está passando dos limites seguros. –diferente do natural, seu tom saiu seco e irritadiço. A visão da arma, mesmo que ele não fosse o alvo, fez com que Roy se afastasse.

-Era apenas uma brincadeira, Hawkeye. Deveria deixar de ser tão séria.

Todavia ela não pareceu considerar uma brincadeira, e puxou algumas folhas de cima da mesa, levantou-se.

-Com licença, tenho de entregar alguns relatórios. –mais uma bela mentira. Não havia o que ser feito com aqueles papéis, nem sabia sobre o que tratavam, porém deveria sair daquele cômodo imediatamente, ou não responderia por seus atos. Provavelmente não conseguiria negar caso fosse perguntada outra vez.

Antes de sair lançou um olhar ao loiro, o qual parecia chocado de mais com tudo para retribuir o gesto. Riza ignorou, era até melhor que ele não a percebesse saindo ou tentasse falar com ela, despertando uma suspeita ainda maior.

Riza observou o relógio, estava quase no horário de almoço. Iria ao banheiro, onde lavaria a face com água gelada a fim de reorganizar seus pensamentos, em seguida tomaria o rumo do refeitório.

Assim o fez. Deixou a água correr por alguns minutos por sua face, enquanto repassava mentalmente o ocorrido. Não sabia de onde surgira toda a vontade de negar as perguntas de Roy, mas o fizera.

-Riz? –a loira levantou os olhos e observou que lhe chamava.

-Oi, Rebeca. –cumprimentou enquanto fechava a torneira e observava no espelho os fios soltos e os arrumava.

-Aconteceu algo? Você não parece muito alegre. –a loira desviou o olhar do espelho e o fixou na amiga.

-Ele me chamou para sair. –seu tom mantinha algo de triste, o que Rebeca não compreendeu. –Mas é apenas para provar o quão irresistível ele acha que é. Não foi por vontade própria.

-Como você é estúpida. –Rebeca comentou provocando algum tipo de irritação. Em seguida puxou Riza pelo pulso para saírem do banheiro. –Estou com fome.

-Faça a gentileza de dizer porquê me xingou. –apesar de ter suas palavras proferidas com formalidade, seu tom saiu um pouco agressivo de mais. Contudo, aquilo só provocou uma risada da companheira.

-Você deveria ter aceitado. Eu digo, tentar conquistá-lo desta forma seria mais fácil do que acatar suas ordens. –Pararam de frente ao local de exposição de comida e observaram sem muito entusiasmo.

-Não poderia fazer isto. –colocaram alguns alimentos em seus pratos.

-Ora. Obviamente você não poderia ceder a todas as necessidades dele. Sabe, Riz, fazer jogo duro. Talvez ceder um beijo no final do encontro e fingir que nada aconteceu depois. –sentaram-se de frente para a outra em uma mesa no canto do refeitório.

-Acho que você não quer me ouvir.

-Ele ia ficar louco! Ia ficar imaginando que não é assim sedutor e acabaria doidinho por você. –Rebeca parecia incrivelmente feliz com aquela notícia, e ignorava as tentativas de Riza em falar.

-Rebeca Catalina, estou com outra pessoa. –a mulher calou-se imediatamente e assim permaneceu por alguns segundos. Abriu um sorriso e continuou.

-Gostei da piada, Riz. –Rebeca levantou a mão acenando para alguém, ato que provocou curiosidade na loira e observou quem era chamado. Não era grande novidade que ela estivesse acenando para Jean, os três se conheciam desde seu treinamento em Briggs. Quando surgia a oportunidade, eles conversavam. –Aceite quando ele pedir de novo!

-É melhor você encerrar este assunto antes que fale de mais. –pronunciou entre uma garfada e outra. Pouco depois o loiro juntou-se a elas, sentando-se ao lado de Riza.

-Bom-dia, Rebeca. Voc...

-Não acha que ela devia ter aceitado o convite do Mustang? –Rebeca o interrompeu de continuar. Sua pergunta acabou fazendo com que Riza bufasse irritada, era exatamente o que temia acontecer.

-Não. –Jean comentou incomodado. Já não bastava ter de aturar ver a cena do convite, como tinha de ouvir os comentários. –Acho que ela está com outra pessoa, não é, Riza?

-Se ele quiser sair outra vez poderei dizer que sim. –com tal declaração, a morena pareceu compreender o que realmente se passava e começou a rir.

-Desculpe, Jean, eu estava testando sua resposta. –Rebeca não conseguiu convencê-lo daquilo e preferiu voltar sua atenção à comida, mas parecia incomodada com algo. –Ah, isto é desconfortável! Nunca imaginei que iria ficar sobrando ao seu lado, Riz.

A morena levantou-se rapidamente, deixou a bandeja na mesa e saiu dali, deixando os dois sozinhos. Logo, Riza observou ao redor, constatando que não havia ninguém próximo para ouvi-los.

-Porque contou ao Breda? Não havíamos decidido manter isto em segredo por algum tempo? –Jean sabia que aquela pergunta acabaria acontecendo, só não imaginou que a loira a faria com tamanha calma. Imaginara-a com uma pistola apontada para sua cabeça enquanto o questionava.

-Ele viu. Também não pode reclamar, contou à Rebeca. –Riza virou o rosto para olhá-lo melhor, era verdade o que dizia. Todavia, precisava que a amiga soubesse para impedi-la de fraquejar e não podia dizê-lo.

-Você se denunciou, sempre senta ao lado dela. Hoje fez diferente e ainda me pressionou sobre sair com alguém. Ela não é estúpida.

Com menos informação que Breda, Rebeca havia obtido maior êxito. E aquilo deixou a loira com a consciência limpa, não havia quebrado com sua palavra em manter segredo, e ainda conseguira que a amiga compartilhasse daquilo. Deste modo, poderia recorrer a ela quando necessário.

-Riza, vai fazer algo amanhã? –decidido a não deixar os últimos acontecimentos do dia o abalarem, Jean continuara.

-Tenho alguns relatórios para terminar. –Ela comentou com pouca vontade, só omitira que era o trabalho de Roy que levaria para casa a revisar. Não era algo que o loiro deveria saber.

-Não poderia deixar para outro dia?

-Você não me conhece nada. –Riza terminou de falar com um riso contido nos lábios, o que não demorou muito a soltar. Riu brevemente daquele pedido, afinal, nunca que trocaría seu trabalho por um encontro. Todavia, apesar de ela ter achado engraçado, Jean teve a reação oposta, até mesmo porque, ninguém gosta que riam de si. –Não fique chateado com uma besteira dessas.

Apesar de tudo, Riza sentia uma leve diversão naquilo. Cada vez que falava algo, parecia deixar o loiro mais incomodado, mas eram suas breves risadas silenciosas que o importunavam. Pousou a mão no ombro dele e apertou levemente, querendo chamar sua atenção.

-Mas hoje não farei nada.

-Já havia marcado com o pessoal. –comentou um pouco sem jeito ao mesmo tempo em que passava os dedos pela nuca em sinal de incomodo.

-Poderia deixar para outro dia? –Riza perguntou em tom de brincadeira e iniciou aquela breve risada silenciosa.

-Não tem graça nisto, Riza. Pare de rir da minha cara. –resmungou. Riza percebeu que o homem não levava aquilo na brincadeira e decidiu-se por parar.

-Pode encontrar algo para rir de mim também, eu não ficaria irritada.

-Você sacaria a arma e apontaria para a minha cabeça. É diferente. –era a vez dele de triunfar. Riu brevemente da expressão que Riza fizera ao ouvir sua brincadeira. –Veja como é legal, Riza.

A loira observou seu prato limpo, já estava satisfeita e queria levantar-se, mas esperava que o homem terminasse, pois não seria muito agradável deixá-lo sozinho comendo.

-Você deveria sair com a Rebeca hoje. Ouvi falar de um pub chamado Blackout na zona leste da cidade. As pessoas costumam se reunir às dez da noite, mas é bom chegar mais cedo.

-Pensarei na possibilidade. Mas agora eu levarei o Hayate para uma volta. –e levantou-se para sair, todavia parou alguns segundos. –o que está esperando?

Jean levantou-se para caminhar a uma distância adequada, longe para não levantarem suspeitas, mas perto o suficiente para ouvirem-se. Não obstante, a saída dos dois não passou despercebida a um olhar.

---

Quando Roy entrou no refeitório, observou o grupo de subordinados ainda sentados em uma das mesas. Aproximou-se do trio de homens e colocou sua bandeja à frente de um dos assentos vagos.

-Não saiu para almoçar com nenhuma garota? –perguntou Breda ao notar a presença do moreno.

-Acho que estou perdendo o charme. –comentou Roy com algum tipo de frustração na voz enquanto observava a comida em seu prato.

-Isto é por que a Hawkeye não quis nada?

-Ou seja, a segunda mulher, só hoje, a me rejeitar.

-Mas não deveria considerar a Hawkeye, tenho a impressão que recusaria qualquer homem que trabalhassem com ela. –Falman comentou, era provavelmente o único a tentar buscar uma solução racional para aquele problema de Roy.

-Ei, Jean, onde está indo? –o pequeno Fuery perguntou ao perceber o loiro passando por eles e não tomando um lugar à mesa.

-Vou sentar com a Segundo-Tenente Catalina, há algum tempo não falo com ela. –com um movimento com a cabeça indicou a mesa ao canto onde Rebeca e Riza encontravam-se sentadas.

-E sua namorada ficaria muito feliz em saber que preferiu sentar com duas mulheres a nós. –Roy pronunciou em uma tentativa de provocá-lo, queria descobrir qualquer detalhe que fosse sobre aquela mulher misteriosa. Irritar o loiro era uma estratégia válida. Bem, se houvesse conseguido irritá-lo.

-Não se incomoda de eu encontrar antigas companheiras.

-O que vai, volta. –o moreno comentou uma outra vez. Era óbvio que se Jean pudesse encontrar mulheres, a namorada também poderia aproveitar-se da companhia de outros homens. Ele sorriu vitorioso, era um indício de que a mulher não era assim tão fiel.

-Não estou fazendo nada de errado. –deu de ombros e saiu dali. O grupo ainda o observou por alguns segundos, acreditando ser estranho que o loiro preferisse a companhia das duas. Todavia, suas atenções foram desviadas rapidamente quando a porta do refeitório se abriu e um pelotão chamou a atenção do grupo.

Óbvio, algo chamativo só poderia envolver mulheres. Um pelotão de jovens livres da sóbria farda, mas carregando no corpo o uniforme de treinamento, consistindo nas costumeiras camisas e botas negras da vestimenta oficial, mas com a distinção de calças azul-marinho terem sido trocadas por uma bermuda branca que não chegava ao centro da coxa [1]. Aquilo era suficiente para atraí-los.

Eram observadas com olhos vorazes, e o grupo não escapava de sustentar aquela mirada. O moreno aproveitou-se do grupo para elevar seu ego frustrado e marcou em sua face o típico malicioso e arrogante sorriso que tanto alterava a mulher a quem fora destinado.

E com aquele gesto, algumas jovens sorriram de volta com um tom levemente ruborizado enquanto ouviam as outras comentarem sobre o flerte.

-Acho que ainda sei seduzir uma mulher. –comentou o moreno quando não mais estavam todos hipnotizados pelas pernas das cadetes.

-Tenho a impressão de que você está tramando algo, Roy. –Breda comentou ao observar o superior rir sozinho.

-A Tenente é uma mulher. –pronunciou como se fosse um gênio ao descobrir algo inacreditável. Reação que provocou nos outros um riso disfarçado.

-Acho que as pernas daquelas cadetes o deixaram um pouco atordoado. –o pequeno disse em tom baixo, mas Roy apenas alargou seu sorriso.

-Mulher alguma reclama de ser cortejada, e mulher nenhuma resiste aos meus cortejos. É uma questão de tempo, e como descobrir quem é a namorada do Havoc, não demorará muito.

-Isto vai sobrar para nós. –falou novamente o pequeno Fuery.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Roy. Um relacionamento desses pode acabar com a vida profissional dos dois. –o de cabelos grisalhos completou com seu raciocínio.

-Só não faça nada que a magoe. –terminou Breda.

-Seus estúpidos, eu não faria nada que a deixasse chateada! Eu diria que ela é como uma prima para mim. Deixo de vê-la como parte da família no momento em que me provoca.

Antes de voltar sua atenção ao prato de comida, Roy ainda lançou um olhar ao local onde Jean havia se sentado e observava a troca de palavras entre ele e Riza, os sorrisos e gestos. O momento em que eles se levantarão juntos e saíram pela porta do refeitório lhe chamou ainda mais atenção.

Recordou-se de que Riza, Jean e a mulher, que há pouco com eles estava. Os três haviam servido um ano de treinamento em Briggs. Considerando o local, deveriam ter firmado algum tipo de amizade que passara despercebida para Roy até aquele dia.

Riu-se, sem deixar transparecer aquele gesto. Era provável que ao se aproximar de Jean para descobrir sua namorada, também se aproximaria de Riza sem que ela percebesse. Deste modo, acabaria com duas coisas de uma única vez.

A sua maior diversão, roubar as namoradas de seu subordinado, e consequentemente, vencer o desafio que Riza impusera inconscientemente, conquistá-la.

* * *

**[1] Só uma nota básica. Eu imaginei que o uniforme feminino de treino fosse semelhante ao masculino, que é um short curto. Mas eu realmente fui procurar saber como era. De fato, eu não encontrei... Mas achei algo melhor que isto, o uniforme dos sonhos do Roy! A famosa mini-saia. As mulheres do exército russo usam mini-saias! E são bem pequenas mesmo, contanto que quase somem por baixo da camisa da farda. Só me rendeu boas risadas ficar imaginando o Roy com aquilo. Esta nota foi inútil... pura cultura inútil...  


* * *

**

**Bom, é isto. Espero que tenham gostado. ^^ Este ficou bem mais calmo.**

**Preview do próximo capítulo: BlackOut.**

_**Por algum motivo, o pub se chamava BlackOut. Ainda assim era o local perfeito para o desejado plano ser posto em ação. O problema seria saber se estava dando certo ou se era um total fiasco. No fundo, ela sabia que nunca se veria livre de seu passado.**_

**É isto ai. Deixem reviews, sejam críticas, sejam elogios. ^.^  
**


	4. Blackout

Queria pedir desculpas aos leitores pela demora. Eu sei que prometi atualizar a cada duas semanas, mas foi realmente difícil escrever este capítulo.

O caso é que eu tinha toda a estrutura da história na cabeça, ou seja, o esqueleto já foi montado, sei exatamente o que acontece em cada capítulo. O problema foi saber como aconteceria cada detalhe. E sinceramente, eu escrevi 32 páginas de cenas diferentes tentando encontrar alguma que não fosse absurdamente forçada. Isto significa que eu escrevi o equivalente a oito capítulos durante este mês e nenhuma das versões me pareceu boa.

Portanto, eu queria agradecer à Liligi que me ajudou quando eu disse que ia desistir ou deixar em hiatus. Sem as idéias e ajuda dela este capítulo não teria saído.

Agora, respondendo aos reviews deixados no último capítulo: Primeiramente, obrigada a todos que deixaram review.

**Petit Perle:**

Ioeuaieouaoea, eu também senti muita vontade dar uns tabefes quando li aquele review cretino, mas me segurei fortemente xD

O Roy merece mesmo levar uns tiros, mas garanto que ele fica mais cretino ao longo da fic. Mas, para falar a verdade, essa mulher que deu um fora no Roy não fará diferença para a fic. Apenas um extra xD

Bom, eu não planejei que o Havoc e a Rebeca tivessem algo, mas que ele tivesse tentado algo no passado. Até porque eu não imagino a Rebeca fazendo isto com a Riza, afinal, ela sabe o quão difícil é para a amiga tentar algo com alguém sem ser o Roy. Acho que seria uma tremenda galinhagem dela se o fizesse. xD

Terei de pedir novamente desculpas pela demora.

Beijos ^^

**Bruna:**

Nhai, fico feliz que esteja gostando. E espero conseguir satisfazer neste capítulo e nos próximos.

**Filha de Gaia:**

As críticas que recebi foram pelo fato da Riza amar o Roy, mas beijado o Jean. Acho que na realidade eu já esperava isto desde o início.

Já disse que fico feliz que esteja gostando.

E digo, eu tenho a história toda estruturada, mas o final ainda me confunde, não sei exatamente o que fazer. xD

Abraço ^^

**Gabi:**

Acho que no fundo, eu não conseguiria deixar o casal diferente de RoyxRiza, mas ainda não tenho certeza, o final desta fic ainda me é uma incógnita. Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado, e espero que eu continue agradando.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – BlackOut.**

Riza observou a taça à sua frente sem muita vontade de provar o líquido que ali continha. Ao seu lado, a amiga divertia-se com a situação.

-Você vai gostar, Riz. Deixe de bobeiras, onde está a mulher decidida que eu conheço?

-Eu não sei como café pode combinar com uísque, Rebeca. –a loira comentou observando a bebida marrom. Eram raros os momentos em que ela agia daquela forma descontraída, mas a amiga conseguia fazê-la mais relaxada.

-Você parece uma criança que não gosta de algo, mas eu preciso te deixar bêbada para me contar os detalhes sórdidos do seu encontro ontem. –a morena tocou a taça da outra e o empurrou categoricamente pelo balcão até ficar bem próximo de Riza, quase como se a forçasse a tomá-lo. –Anda.

-Eu não vou beber tanto. –Riza fechou os olhos com força e levou o recipiente até a boca, sentindo o gosto amargo do café sobressaindo. Desencostou-o da boca delicadamente constatando que o gosto não era ruim. –Até que o gosto é agradável, mas o que quer saber?

-Tudo. –Riza sorriu levemente tomando um outro gole do líquido.

-Esqueça, só digo que me surpreendeu. É uma pessoa agradável, posso acabar gostando de verdade dele.

-Assim espero. –a morena replicou em tom efusivo, parecendo realmente satisfeita com o que ouvia. –Seria ótimo que dessem certo, ele é uma pessoa incrível!

A loira pausou por alguns segundos, pensando ao mesmo tempo em que bebericava seu drinque. Ergueu os olhos em direção à amiga com alguma dúvida.

-Sempre achei que você fosse apaixonada por ele. –e Rebbeca riu gostosamente enquanto tomava uma batata frita entre os dedos e a girava em brincadeira.

-Ao contrário, mas isto foi há anos. E deixe de pensar besteiras, Jean não está pensando em usá-la para chegar até mim, nem todos são como seu estúpido Mustang. Aliás, Jean sabe como é ser usado e trocado, não faria isto nunca. –E algo incomodou a loira de maneira profunda naquelas palavras.

-Eu preferia que estivesse, eu não me sentiria tão culpada por usá-lo desta forma.

-Mas você está tentando, não é como se fosse descartá-lo na primeira oportunidade.

-Olhando por este lado, não parece tão ruim o que estou fazendo.

-Sabe, Riz, queria entender o que se passa na cabeça daquele homem. –a loira ergueu uma das sobrancelhas sem compreender de quem ela falava. –Tanto tempo e resolveu tentar algo com você. Tem de ser muito insolente para achar que você iria se render assim fácil só porque recebe ordens dele.

-Não acho que seja este o motivo. –Riza comentou se irritando com o rumo da conversa. Queria que tudo continuasse no típico descontraído, mas a amiga parecia descontar toda a sua raiva em difamar Roy.

-É um absurdo, Riz. Isto é abuso de poder. Garanto que ele levou um fora e resolveu tentar algo que ele esperava controlar.

-Rebbeca, chega! –A loira ergueu a voz. Estava farta daquela conversa, que só conseguia irritá-la mais. Não precisava saber o quão dispensável ela era aos olhos do moreno, servindo apenas para elevar o ego dele, bem como funcionar como uma reserva segura.

Baixou os olhos até a taça, agora só com o creme esbranquiçado em cima[1]. Ergueu a mão levemente para o barman, indicando que deseja um outro daqueles incomuns drinques. Estava começando a ficar realmente incomodada com o fato de todos dizerem o quão indiferente ela era aos olhos do superior. Provavelmente um pouco triste.

-Desculpe, Riz. Eu sempre esqueço que este é um assunto delicado com você.

-Esqueça. –Riza puxou uma colher pequena e ficou brincando com o chantili da taça, fazendo o creme tomar diversos formatos.

-Eu não te agüento, Elizabeth. –Rebbeca resmungou após alguns minutos daquele silêncio e levantou-se da cadeira com enfado. Odiava quando a amiga ficava daquele jeito, chateada por coisas que nunca se resolveriam e estavam além do alcance dela, e principalmente, por nunca ter tentando fazer algo para consertar a situação.

---

-Acho que não estou vendo bem. –disse o homem coçando os olhos como se aquele ato pudesse mudar sua visão ou fazê-lo deixar de ver o algo que lhe era incomum.

-Deixe de estupidez, Kain. –Breda deu um tapa nas costas do pequeno de modo a fazê-lo andar.

-Então, o que você viu? –o loiro perguntou fingindo pouca vontade em saber, e o de óculos apontou um local ao balcão. Lugar em que eles fixaram os olhos e tornaram-se ligeiramente chocados com a visão. –Uma miragem coletiva?

-Não, é realmente a Tenente Hawkeye em um bar. Bebendo algo que parece conter álcool. Bastante descontraída. –Falman comentou observando com mais atenção, havia alguém com ela. –E com uma amiga.

-Mas foram os primeiros fatos que me deixaram chocado. –conclui Havoc dando de ombros e buscando com os olhos alguma mesa vaga. Encontrou com facilidade, era ainda cedo, e ia caminhar até lá se não fosse impedido pelos outros.

-Seria bom nós as chamarmos, se a Hawkeye descobrir que estávamos no mesmo lugar, e não falamos com ela, pode ficar ofendida.

-Certo, Kain, vá até lá. –o de cabelos grisalhos falava.

-Sua idéia, sua iniciativa. –comentou Breda com um sorriso quase malicioso. De fato, todos adoravam expor o pequeno Fuery àquelas brincadeiras de mau gosto por sua timidez exagerada.

-Fica calmo, cara. Eu falo com elas –o loiro ainda ouviu o homem suspirar aliviado, bem como os dois outros bufaram indignados por não ter sua pequena diversão. Deu alguns passos na direção delas e quando ficou próximo foi recebido por um sorriso um tanto incomum de Rebeca, como se houvesse acabado de ver algo que fazia muito sentido.

-Acho que entendi porque a Riza me chamou, Jean. –o loiro pousou as mãos nos ombros de Riza, em público, deveriam limitar-se a contatos como aquele, casuais.

-Então, vocês querem se juntar a nós? –ele apontou a direção em que o grupo se encontrava, já acomodado.

-Acha que eles vão se incomodar com isto? Afinal, eu ainda sou a tenente autoritária e sem coração. –disse em tom de clara brincadeira, sabia que era assim que todos pensavam dela. E até mesmo Jean o fazia até o dia anterior. Todavia, não era algo que a incomodasse.

-Mostre a eles o contrário. –Riza deu de ombros, convencida e lançou um olhar à amiga conferindo se ela também não se incomodava, afinal, Rebeca não os conhecia senão pelo que ouvia por outros. E a morena não se incomodou, levantou-se rapidamente.

-O que esperamos então? –comentou em tom audível para os dois. –Vocês estão bastante evidentes, será uma surpresa se eles não perceberem nada.

-Nada, eles ainda acham que eu sou uma espécie de ser assexuado. –Riza comentou se levantando também, sentiu a mão do loiro lhe tocar na cintura e aproximá-la levemente. Ato que ela repreendeu com um olhar, não por não ter gostado do gesto ou achá-lo abusivo, pois não o era, mas por crê-lo como uma evidencia incontestável do que se passava entre eles.

-Muito ingênuos, quanta ilusão. –Rebbeca completou fazendo Jean se tornar ligeiramente confuso pelo comentário, bem como conseguiu deixar Riza levemente embaraçada.

Todavia não foram reações que se estenderam por muito tempo, logo que encontraram o grupo aquilo passou como se o comentário nunca houvesse existido.

-Espero que não haja problema com a nossa presença. –a morena se deixou pronunciar ao que se postou ao lado da mesa.

-Não há, vai até ficar mais agradável. Vato Falman. –e estendeu a mão em um cumprimento, o qual foi aceito.

-Rebeca Catalina. Mas eu já sei quem são vocês, ouvi muito sobre. Heymans Breda e Kain Fuery, certo? –ela pronunciou o nome dos outros enquanto apontava amigavelmente para eles.

-Exatamente. Sentem-se. –terminou Breda. Os três o fizeram, ocupando um dos lados da mesa retangular.

-Vocês não vão beber? –A loira perguntou observando a mesa ainda completamente vazia, e limitou-se a repreender um sorriso. Eles deveriam estar bastante acanhados com sua presença e a de Rebeca e não queriam beber por respeito. –Farei por vocês estão. –obviamente ela não falava sério, apenas tentava descontrair o ambiente e deixá-los mais a vontade.

-Você não pode ficar bêbada, Riza. –e aquilo provocou um riso das únicas mulheres do grupo. Obviamente, a loira o fazia de maneiras discreta, enquanto Rebeca tentava inutilmente abafar com a mão o seu gesto.

-Está parecendo um namorado superprotetor. –e a morena recebeu um olhar indignado dos dois. –Certo, uma rodada para esquecer o meu comentário imbecil. E não se preocupem, quando vocês caírem a Riza ainda vai estar de pé e sóbria.

E ela fez um gesto indicando ao barman para lhes servir. Segundos depois o grupo calou-se, não havia muito que se dizer conquanto não sabiam nada sobre o outro além das obrigações básicas do trabalho.

-Nós realmente não sabemos nada sobre vocês duas, além de que trabalham conosco de alguma forma. –Kain resolveu se pronunciar, o silêncio já se estava fazendo constrangedor na mesa. –Bem, só para começar, podiam dizer porque entraram no exército, acho que é a única coisa em comum que sabemos.

-Eu achei interessante a idéia de poder ajudar o país. –Rebeca falou.

Riza abaixou os olhos tentando pensar em algo que fizesse sentido. Não queria realmente dizer os seus motivos. Inicialmente, não havia o que ser feito. Ela tinha dezesseis anos quando Roy terminara com o estudo em suas costas. Depois daquilo, ela não via motivo algum para continuarem convivendo.

Decidiu-se por afastar-se do homem, mas não havia muito que fazer quando ela somente havia terminado os estudos básicos, sem uma qualificação superior. Recordara-se que Roy havia lhe falado sobre procurar o exército caso a situação se complicasse.

Deste modo, não era bem uma escolha entrar no exército, e ela dizia a si própria, em uma tentativa de convencer-se, que o faria pelo bem da população do país. Entrou em uma academia no leste, e, pouco tempo depois, não pôde mais se iludir com a idéia de ajudar o povo. Afinal, eram as vidas deles que tirava durante sua participação na guerra.

-Riza? –O chamado a retirou de seu quase transe e observou quem o fizera. Na realidade, não conseguiu perceber quanto tempo permanecera fora de si, mas julgou o suficiente para atrair a atenção preocupada dos ocupantes da mesa.

-Com a idade que eu tinha, era única coisa que eu podia fazer.

-Fazer o que? –Riza sabia de quem era a voz e, pela primeira vez, desejou não ouvi-la. Era, com certeza, Roy quem pronunciara tal pergunta. De fato, ainda não estava muito receptiva ao fato de ele ter brincado com ela pela manhã.

Não queria dar oportunidades a ele de continuar com aquilo. Sabia que sua recusa significava um desafio que ele desejaria quebrar por puro orgulho. Simplesmente, não desejava deixar que nela, Roy cravasse mais fundo seus caninos e garras. Não queria se ver ainda mais dominada por aquele dragão [2] que se impunha tão facilmente sobre ela.

Roy sentou-se no único lugar vago. Como não imaginara que aquele lugar seria dele? Sorriu internamente pelo local ser exatamente no canto oposto a ela.

-O motivo de a Riza entrar no exército. Posso chamar de Riza? –Breda acrescentou rapidamente ao observar a expressão de desagrado dela. Ela assentiu. Não estava incomodada pelo uso do seu nome, mas pelo assunto em si.

Roy passou a mão pela nuca, desarrumando o cabelo negro que há pouco estivera tão perfeitamente penteado. E sorriu de alguma forma intrigante, parecia ponderar sobre o que falar.

Não era apenas o calculismo astuto que rodeava sua face naquele rito. Havia alguma malicia sádica, uma vontade de provocá-la. Por que ele sabia os motivos dela, e sabia que falar sobre o assunto a incomodaria, deixá-la-ia vulnerável para poder agir.

E a loira conhecia cada gesto mínimo dele que via suas intenções como se ele as pronunciasse.

-Eu já disse, e vocês? –falou tão rápido quanto pudesse. Apenas almejava desviar a atenção para longe dela.

-Orgulho, puro orgulho. Se fosse menos orgulhosa talvez não tivesse precisado se sujar no exército. Teria uma vida muito melhor hoje. –não foi apenas a loira que se sentiu incomodada com as palavras dele, mas todos o fizeram. Era como se percebessem a gravidade do que ele havia falado e o peso recaiu sobre a mesa.

Riza, porém, apenas abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes sem saber o que dizer, até que o fez.

-Por favor, não preciso recordar dos meus erros passados. E, senhor, não aja como se me conhecesse. –mas não autoritariamente que ela falou, era quase uma súplica.

-Não, você continua a mesma, Riza. –e o moreno podia se sentir vibrar por conseguir incomodá-la, mas de alguma forma, ele não conquistou a felicidade plena. No fundo, sabia que havia transgredidos os limites com ela e que a fizera recordar algo que desejava esquecer, entristecera-a.

-Senhor, temo que esteja errado. Eu não tenho mais doze anos, e não ligo lhe ligo chorando de madrugada porque meu pai me esqueceu em algum lugar. E, definitivamente, eu me arrependeria se tivesse aceitado sua proposta naquela época. O senhor se tornou tão sádico quanto à confiança e aos sentimentos dos outros.

Riza levantou-se de súbito, decidida a não continuar ali. Não o podia fazer. Não depois do que ocorrera.

-Desculpe, gente, eu esqueci de dar comida ao Black Hayate. Rebeca, pode ficar, não há problema. –e de fato, aquela não era uma boa desculpa, mas ela não conseguia pensar em nada melhor do que o cão para tal saída. E saiu em passos pesados sem que alguém ousasse segui-la.

Roy tentou se levantar, provavelmente sentindo-se incomodado pelo que acabara de causar. Foi, porém, impedido pelos companheiros ao seu lado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, não como fizera há pouco. Agora, de maneira completamente ansiosa.

-Melhor eu ir atrás dela. –Rebeca comentou seguindo o caminho traçado pela loira. Não sem puxar levemente o braço de Jean, indicando que ele também deveria fazê-lo. E não que não houvesse passado pela cabeça dele, mas ponderava se ir atrás dela e deixar evidente algo seria pior aos olhos de Riza do que ele simplesmente não fazê-lo.

Com o sinal feito, deu de ombros e seguiu junto, deixando de lado o grupo masculino do local.

-Impressão minha ou esses três parecem mais unidos que o costumeiro? –Perguntou Falman observando os outros.

-E isto importa? –Roy resmungou irritado e bebeu o conteúdo integral de uma caneca de líquido amarelado e espumante, alcoólico.

O moreno sabia que agira mal, que passara do limite por puro capricho. Queria desarmá-la para poder tentar uma abordagem. Não imaginava que acabaria falando mais do que devia, e por fim, magoaria Riza.

De fato, não havia ao menos se dado conta de que estava falando mais do que o necessário. Simplesmente o fez. Riza não gostava daquele assunto, seu passado era algo que ela sempre desejou esquecer e o que estava ele fazendo senão trazê-lo à tona?

Não podia levantar-se e falar com ela, pedir que o perdoasse. Não naquele momento quando ela deveria estar irada com sua pessoa. Esperaria ao dia seguinte.

-Cara, você tinha de conquistá-la, não deixá-la irritada. –comentou Fuery tentando diminuir o peso que recaiu sobre a mesa. Sem muito sucesso, empurrou uma caneca para Roy.

-Eu sei. Mas isto pode esperar. –Breda observou o superior e sorriu levemente. Ato que o irritou. –Porque esta expressão de idiota?

-Acho que tem um outro homem se dando melhor que você nisto, Roy. –respondeu. O moreno balançou a cabeça tentando afastar a idéia de Jean estar tentando, provavelmente era dele que o companheiro falava. Jean não era o tipo de homem que saía com mais de uma mulher ao mesmo tempo. Nem Riza se deixaria ser a outra. Era isto, ela não queria ser a outra!

-Acho isto uma asneira. Mas eu preciso de algo forte! –Ele comentou decidido a terminar com aquele desconforto. Terminaria aquela noite em bom estilo, afinal, encontrara a resposta para seu problema. Riza não se renderia enquanto achasse que podia ser apenas uma diversão passageira, que seria uma outra.

Isto significava que o moreno teria de diminuir de ritmo em seus encontros. Ou, ao menos, aparentá-lo.

---

-Riza, espere. –Rebeca exclamou vendo a loira abrindo a porta do próprio carro. Riza apenas olhou e em um longo suspiro sentou-se no banco do motorista e esperou os dois se aproximarem. -Você vai mesmo dirigir neste estado?

-Deixe que eu as leve para casa, no fim, foi culpa minha tudo isto.

-Você vai perder sua noite. Não precisa, eu estou bem. –Rebeca encostou o corpo junto ao carro, apenas os observava com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto por vê-los daquela forma. Talvez a briga com Roy não tivesse todo um efeito ruim, era o que pensava.

-E quem disse que eu me importo? Estou mais preocupado com o fato de você dirigir alcoolizada e nervosa. E não negue porque eu a vi bebendo. –Jean falou em tom ligeiramente autoritário. Nem havia percebido que soara daquela forma, mas o fizera sem temer. Riza ainda tentou retrucar, mas foi impedida pela morena.

-É, eu também não quero morrer em um acidente de carro. E também bebi. –Riza, por fim, cedeu. Entregou as chaves ao loiro e se posicionou no banco do carona. Fechou os olhos, não queria que lhe perguntassem nada, daquela maneira podia fingir cansaço e que estava dormindo. Rebeca, abriu a porta traseira e se acomodou.

Não podia deixar de se perguntar qual havia sido o objetivo de Roy quando agira daquela forma. Não conseguia mais reconhecê-lo como pessoa. O homem que conhecera possuía aquela aparência de playboy, e tentava aparentar sê-lo por meio de alguns atos.

Aquele jeito mulherengo dele era uma parte de sua personalidade, e até mesmo sua arrogância lhe era uma marca. Muitas vezes provocava com malicia, apenas para irritar, mas sempre tivera a noção de quando deveria parar.

Não aquela noite, e isto a intrigava. No fundo, queria descobrir o que o levara a agir tão diferenciada e irresponsavelmente.

-Riza? –ouviu a voz de Havoc lhe chamando e percebeu não estarem mais em movimento, abriu os olhos e procurou por Rebeca, que já não estava ali. Talvez tivesse caído no sono enquanto fingia fazê-lo, afinal, não percebera ter chegado à sua casa. –eu quero conversar com você sobre tudo isto.

A loira o observou com um pouco de receio, mas não podia negar explicações a ele. Provavelmente entendera errado o que havia dito no bar e exigiria uma satisfação. Deu de ombros em um meio sorriso.

-Certo. Conversaremos melhor lá dentro do que aqui. –e ambos saíram do automóvel, trancando-o. Riza entrou primeiro dentro de casa, seguida por Jean. Logo que fechou a porta, sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo-a fortemente como se daquela forma pudesse passar algum tipo de conforto

Apenas relaxou, deixando-se sentir o gesto carinhoso. No fundo, necessitava daquilo. Roy a regredira a uma criança inocente e desprotegida com suas palavras, e tudo o que precisava era o aconchego de um conhecido.

-Sei que você matou, e sei que se arrepende de tê-lo feito. Isso é passado, entendeu? –ele pausou esperando que ela concordasse, mas Riza não o fez. –Eu digo, todos nós temos um passado de que nos arrependemos. Quando eu me inscrevi tinha plena admiração pelos ideais propostos pelo Füher, e eu mataria para assegurá-los. E quando veio Ishbal, eu queria tanto ir até o campo de batalha e atirar em cada rebelde que ameaçava as aspirações da nação. Fui até a General de Exército Armstrong e pedi minha transferência ao leste para participar da guerra.

-Mas você não sujou suas mãos. –ela comentou apoiando a testa no peito do loiro.

-É. Ela me respondeu sacando sua espada e me fazendo um bom corte. Depois disse que infelizmente eu estava ferido e não poderia lutar naquelas condições. O caso não é este, você lutou porque foi convocada, arrependeu-se por cada vida. Eu não lutei, mas vibrava a cada ishbalite morto. Você não teve escolha.

Riza ergueu a face de modo a observá-lo. Tantas vezes ouviu que havia feito o necessário, que apenas estava seguindo ordens e não podia ser culpada. Ela mesma repetia para si aquelas palavras.

Todavia nunca havia escutado aquilo de alguém que não houvera participado da guerra. Jean não a culpava por ter matado, e ainda que aquilo não fosse suficiente, era um alívio saber que nem todos os viam como os assassinos impiedosos que haviam sido.

-Obrigada, Jean. –Riza esboçou um sorriso sincero, o único após o incidente no bar. Obviamente, o loiro se aproveitou da pequena brecha e lhe roubou um beijo rápido. –Acho que você merece algumas explicações.

Havoc balançou ligeiramente a cabeça em sinal negativo.

-Se mantiveram isto em segredo até agora, posso não precisar saber. Com certeza não é um assunto agradável. –Riza ergueu as mãos levemente, apenas o suficiente para posicioná-las adequadamente na nuca de Jean, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés a findar a diferença de altura e o beijou da mesma maneira singela.

-Prometo te contar quando chegar a hora.

-Eu sei disto. –e selou com um beijo menos pudico, segurando-a fortemente contra si pela cintura.

-Nada aconteceu, nunca, entre eu e o coronel. –completou ao fim. De alguma forma ela pôde perceber que Havoc já esperava aquilo, pois ele pouco se alterou com a notícia.

* * *

**[1] A bebida que a Riza toma é Irish Coffe. Uma mistura de Uísque e café moído. Em cima, é colocado uma camada espessa de chantili, que não pode se misturar ao resto da bebida. Aconselho, eu gosto.**

**[2] Dragão. Em termos de alquimia, dragões e salamandras simbolizam o fogo.**

* * *

**Então é isto, espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews, por favor.**

**Desta vez, sem prévia do proximo capítulo.**

**E vou pedir que compreendam caso eu demore a atualizar, apesar de ter idéia do que escrever nos próximos capítulos.**


	5. Sem Necessidade de Palavras

Respondendo aos reviews:

**Bruna: **Tenho de admitir, o Roy só está fazendo merda ¬¬ queimando o filme direto com a Riza. Bah, coração da Riza é besta... sempre perdoa. xD Mas muito obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Valentina Jones:** Muito obrigada pelo review. ^^ Bem, eu prometo aumentar os momentos RoyxRiza. ^^

**Petir Perle:** Ah, eu nunca fico de saco cheio de leitores dedicados como você. ^^ Para falar a verdade, saber que você se dá o trabalho de deixar um review sempre, nossa, isto me deixa radiante! ioeaueioa, mas tenho de dizer que o Roy é meio tapado, meio cretino, não vai ser difícil ele tentar conquistá-la, o problema é ele ser conquistado. xD Mas vou te dizer que ele vai demorar a descobrir que a Riza é a misteriosa mulher, afinal, o ego dele não deixaria ele imaginar que o Havoc conseguiu sair com a riza e ele não. xD Muito obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Filha de Gaia:** Nossa, é bem verdade que eu escrevi oito vezes sim... digo, escrever, porque todas as versões são muito diferentes uma da outra. E sim, é dificílimo escrever sem distorcer a personalidade do personagem, principalmente quando você nunca o viu em situação semelhante.

Sobre o Jean, acho que já cheguei a te dizer que eu amo este personagem, então acabei fazendo ele como um ser incrivelmente amável. Mesmo assim, no anime/mangá ele sempre aparece bem gracioso quanto a relacionamentos. Tenho de concordar com o que você disse sobre o Roy. Acredito que ele seja um personagem incrivelmente bom, e que, no entato, já sofreu muito. Acho que por isto ele mantém esta postura que machuca, mesmo sem desejar.

Sabe, acho que dificilmente ele se modificaria, de verdade, e nem pretendo modificá-lo nesta fic. Tenho outros planos para tentar juntar o casal. E espero que quando expô-los, todos gostem. ioeuaioeuaoea, concordo, Jean está ficando um rival significativo, mas garanto que ele não é este anjo que você viu até agora. xD Muito obrigada pelo review ^^

**Gabi:** Menina, eu nunca pensei em finais alternativas, na realidade, eu cheguei a pensar em um final que agradasse aos dois lados: Os conquistados pelo JxR e os eternos RxR(como eu). Mas digo, prometo pensar nesta possibilidade ^^ Só tenho de dizer que quanto ao tamanho, provavelmente esta fic não passará dos quinze capítulos. Afinal, ela era uma oneshot que acabou maior do que o desejado. Alongar muito acabaria a deixando monótona. Obrigada pelo review menina, espero que goste do proxómi capítulo. ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Sem Necessidade de Palavras.**

Riza abriu os olhos e tornou-se completamente enrubescida com o que viu. Levantou-se rapidamente sentindo a face arder.

Às vezes era lenta quando acordava e aquilo foi o perfeito exemplo. Suspirou aliviada já voltando ao seu estado habitual.

De início, assustara-se pelo fato de acordar deparando-se com a face de alguém na mesma cama que ela, mas somente após alguns segundos recordou que nada havia acontecido.

Mirou a face completamente relaxada de Jean e sorriu. De fato, ele era uma pessoa especial, apesar de não ser o dono de seu coração. O loiro ficara com ela durante toda a noite, e sem tentar ultrapassar qualquer limite para aquele início de relacionamento.

Perguntava-se se ele o fizera por consideração ou por sua timidez excessiva. Recordara-se que Rebeca uma vez havia dito que ele sempre tentou manter o respeito com suas namoradas, ao menos no começo. E que ele também era tímido o suficiente para temer a negação de seus avanços.

Com toda certeza, Riza sabia que ele não ousaria nada com ela se ela própria não o permitisse, porque, de alguma forma, Jean ainda mantinha medo dela quando empunhava um revólver.

Riu sem esboçar qualquer som enquanto observava o relógio ao lado da cama. Era cedo, mas já era hora de despertá-lo, caso o contrário chegaria atrasado ao trabalho. E não era porque possuíam um relacionamento que ela o daria qualquer vantagem.

Deixá-lo-ia dormir mais um pouco. Tomaria um banho antes de acordá-lo e o deixaria em casa antes de trabalhar. Se ele tivesse de ir andando até a própria casa, provavelmente chegaria ainda mais atrasado.

Riza tomou a habitual farda de dentro do armário e entrou no banheiro trancando a porta. Seria um problema se ele visse suas costas, não era algo que ela estava preparada para contar.

Poucos minutos depois já estava praticamente pronta, apenas dispensava a jaqueta azul escuro e o prendedor de cabelo. Saiu do banheiro e o encontrou já disperso, ainda que meio sonolento, a observar o canino deitado no chão à porta do banheiro, guardando-a.

-Este cara é bem prevenido. Você tem um bom guarda-costas. –Riza sorriu enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele e passava a mãos pelos curtos fios de cabelo da nuca dele.

-Eu sei, e um pouco ciumento também. –fez uma breve pausa. –Obrigada por ficar comigo e não tentar nada.

Riza pôde perceber que ele se remexera levemente demonstrando seu desconforto com aquele assunto, virou seu rosto a observá-lo e o percebeu ligeiramente vermelho. Ele podia fazer brincadeiras sempre, parecer incrivelmente sociável e aparentar pouca timidez, mas quando se tratava de relacionamentos íntimos sempre ficava daquele jeito.

E o loiro abriu a boca para falar algo para findar aquela situação, explicar-se, mas não encontrava as palavras. E Riza não deixou de pensar como ele ficava adorável daquela forma.

-Coma algo antes de eu deixá-lo em casa. –comentou desviando o assunto, que ainda permanecera em sua cabeça. Enganar-se-ia caso achasse que ele não havia pensado naquilo. Alguma hora, ignorando sua timidez, ele faria seu lance, e, também não era algo que ela queria lidar no momento. Um passo de cada vez.

---

Estacionou o carro tranquilamente. Achava incrível como o fizera com facilidade, afinal eram já nove da manhã e geralmente àquele horário todos já havia chegado. Observou pelo espelho retrovisor o cabelo ainda solto, estava ligeiramente úmido e não podia prendê-lo.

Suspirou pesadamente tentando ignorar aquele pequeno detalhe. Odiava trabalhar com o cabelo solto, atrapalhava-a constantemente enquanto lia seus relatórios, bem como quando tentava treinar.

Saiu, fechando a porta do carro após Black Hayate sair. Caminhou calmamente até sua sala e conseguiu se irritar ao ver que nenhum dos homens se encontrava ali. Provavelmente ficaram até tarde e beberam demasiadamente para acordar cedo e trabalhar.

Ergueu os olhos alguns minutos depois ao perceber que alguém abria a porta e percebeu logo que não desejava sabê-lo. Roy tinha uma aparência péssima de quem ainda remanescia em ressaca.

E ele não largou seu corpo na própria cadeira, em vez disto parou de frente para a loira e apoiou uma das mãos na mesa.

-Está tudo bem, Coronel? –Levantou-se com a costumeira calma e tentaria ir até o outro lado da sala se não fosse impedida pela mão dele segurando-a pelo braço.

-Não fuja, eu preciso falar com você.

-Não estou fugindo, só ia pegar um café para o senhor, pois não parece ter se recuperado da bebedeira da noite passada. –Roy a soltou convencido.

Não conseguia compreender como Roy, com seus trinta anos ainda conseguia beber de maneira tão irresponsável. Já estava acostumada a vê-lo chegar naquelas condições ao trabalho. Parecia um adolescente que não conhecia seus limites quanto ao álcool. Não eram raras as vezes que ele aparecia daquela forma, tornando-se menos suportável cada vez.

-Eu não sei o que me deu ontem, espero que possa me desculpar. Foi uma traição à confiança que temos um no outro. –pausou recebendo a caneca de café e sorvendo um pouco do líquido, fez uma careta desgostosa ao sentir o amargo. – Eu não acho que tenha sido por orgulho...

-Eu aceito suas desculpas, senhor. –interrompeu aquele pedido de desculpas completamente improvisado dele.

-Mas eu quero deixar claro que eu fui um idiota falando aquelas coisas e...

-Senhor, eu acho que isto é suficiente. –terminou tentando finalizar aquilo. Riza o mirou por alguns segundos querendo confirmar sua teoria e impediu-se de sorrir ao fazê-lo.

Não era necessário que ele falasse algo para compreender seus gestos, suas palavras e seus desejos. Vendo-o, percebeu rapidamente qual era seu objetivo em lhe falar. Soube imediatamente o quão atormentado ele se encontrava pelo que disse no dia anterior e principalmente, notou seu intenso arrependimento aliado à necessidade de se fazer perdoado.

Às vezes gostava de ouvi-lo falar apenas para confirmar com palavras aquilo que ela via em sua face. Algo que poucos conseguiriam fazer, mas Riza percebia em cada piscar de olhos uma intenção diferente nele.

Foram tantos anos de convivência, tanto tempo a observá-lo agir de tão perto que já não se surpreendia quando aquilo ocorria. Ela, simplesmente, decifrava-o a cada instante e por isto nunca pudera render-se. Sempre vira nele aquele desejo malicioso e despreocupado com relacionamentos, e no fundo ela sabia que quanto aquele assunto, Roy era apenas um hedonista.

E quando no dia anterior ele lhe pedira uma chance, não havia real vontade, não pudera vê-la. Era a simples necessidade de autosatisfação que via nele quando negava sair mais cedo para um encontro. Sabia que não houvera nada de especial naquele convite.

Não obstante, viu também naquele gesto a habitual consideração que possuía por ela, ainda que escondida em um traje de mordacidade depravada. Contudo, não havia a correspondência de seu sentimento amoroso.

Todavia, naquele instante, podia vê-lo completamente inocente de suas estratégias, perdido dentro de sua mente em uma tentativa de se fazer desculpado e sem saber como fazê-lo. Poupou-lhe tempo, não necessitava que ele dissesse mais nada para compreender o desejo dele naquele instante.

E Roy andou ate sua mesa e puxou sua cadeira até manter-se de frente a ele novamente. Sentou-se deixando o corpo pesar, sua cabeça parecia doer muito.

-Mas deve ter algo que eu possa fazer para me desculpar.

-Sim. –Riza voltou a olhá-lo por alguns segundos, em seguida voltou sua atenção à pilha de papel em sua mesa, escolheu algumas, formando uma nova pilha e o entregou. –O seu trabalho, senhor.

Roy apoiou os braços na mesa dela e deixou cair a cabeça em uma atitude derrotista.

-Eu pensei em algo que não fosse trabalhoso, algo como um almoço de reconciliação. –ergueu levemente a face de modo a observá-la, Riza não parecia se importar muito, pois ainda estava observando seu trabalho aburrido.

-Desculpe-me, não posso aceitar. –olhou-o rapidamente, não conseguiria manter aquela postura inabalável por muito tempo se sustentasse sua mirada. Só percebeu que, daquela vez, ele o fazia em um inocente pedido.

-É um pedido ingênuo, como nos velhos tempos.

-Não somos mais as mesmas pessoas de antes, não seria como antigamente. Agora, comece a trabalhar. –Roy levantou-se sem muita vontade e arrastou a cadeira atrás de si até o local original do objeto, depois voltou e pegou a pilha que lhe fora destinada.

-Estive pensando nisto ontem, não consigo encontrar o momento exato em que aconteceu. Digo, costumávamos esquecer do tempo enquanto conversávamos sobre futilidades e importâncias. Eu lembro de saber tudo sobre você, desde como você era impopular no colégio pela sua falta de interesse em qualquer coisa, até o seu primeiro namorado. Essas coisas simples. Eu já sentia falta disto antes, mas agora que o Maes não está aqui, eu sinto mais saudade da nossa amizade.

Roy não voltou sua atenção aos papéis, muito menos a Riza, apenas fechou os olhos, disposto a dormir por alguns minutos em uma tentativa de passar a dor que lhe acometia sua cabeça.

Riza, porém, viu-se bastante desconcertada de início. Não imaginava que ele pudesse sentir falta daquela época. Era verdade, ambos eram bons amigos e sabiam exatamente os detalhes mais indigestos, bem como os mais deliciosos, da vida do outro.

Todavia, era da amizade dela que Roy sentia falta. Não da Riza como mulher, mas dela como amiga incondicional, sua confidente inabalável. Não era a parte dela que Riza queria como sendo a desejada, mas nada podia fazer para cambiar aquilo.

Retirou-se do transe ao ouvir o trinco da porta de abrindo em um clique e por ela adentrar Havoc e Breda. Sentiu-se gelar pela olhar examinador do companheiro, que parecia saber sobre o relacionamento dela e de Jean. Obviamente, não deixou transparecer aquilo e voltou-se ao relatório.

---

Quando o grupo se sentou à mesa do refeitório no almoço ainda era cedo e poucos militares se encontravam ali. Assim, os quatro homens conversavam em tom baixo de modo a não serem ouvidos pelos outros ocupantes alheios.

Porque se uma notícia se espalha rapidamente ao chegar ao ouvido de uma mulher, a situação ganha proporções ainda piores em ambientes militares. Não era a simples notícia que seria dispersada, mas cada homem e mulher trataria de acrescentar algum detalhe sórdido ao original ouvido.

Deste modo, eles falavam baixo entre uma garfada e outra.

-Acho que todo mundo aqui já percebeu, cara. –Falman comentou com um sorriso um tanto malicioso, que se acentuava devido os seus olhos sempre estreitos.

-É, Jean, você pode admitir. Percebemos tudo ontem. –o loiro observou com curiosidade Fuery, que acabara de falar. Não podia deixar de se sentir incomodado, teriam eles visto algo? Não. Não fizeram nada que pudesse ser mal interpretado por aqueles homens.

-De que estão falando? –perguntou escondendo seu temor de terem descoberto. Por um lado, queria falar que havia conseguido a mulher que Roy nunca teve, aquela que o rejeitaria sempre. Por outro, só podia calar-se, prometera manter aquilo em segredo. Não fazê-lo significara o fim de algo que ainda estava em seu início. Não podia se permitir errar ainda.

Todavia, se os outros descobrissem, não seria total culpa dele. Nada poderia fazer quanto aquilo.

-Você quer traçar a Tenente. –Comentou Falman e Jean apenas teve tempo de tossir fortemente enquanto se engasgava com algum resto de comida em sua boca.

-Eu... Quero... O que? –Perguntou fazendo pausas entre sua respiração arquejada, o pequeno acidente lhe provocara uma série de tossidas desritmadas e, por conseguinte, falta de ar.

-Essa coisa de amiguinho de repente. Nós nunca os vimos sozinhos juntos e de uma hora para a outra, vocês não se desgrudam. –Fuery fez sua conclusão, mantinha o dedo indicador no queixo como se fingisse de um grande investigador solucionando um caso.

-Vocês estão vendo coisas onde não existem. –resmungou o loiro tentando finalizar o assunto.

-Sabe, o Roy está tentando algo com ela. –Breda finalmente expôs alguma frase durante aquela conversa.

-É? Boa sorte para ele. Vai precisar. –e logo levantou a face a observar quem havia se juntado ao grupo, e não fingiu surpresa quando viu que era Roy, pois realmente não estava acostumado a recebê-lo.

-Preciso manter as aparências se quiser algo com ela, não? –Perguntou levemente frustrado por ter de almoçar com os subordinados em vez de desfrutar da companhia de alguma dama.

-Mas você tem a concorrência do Jean. Vai ser interessante ver qual dos dois vai conseguir sair com ela primeiro. –Falman falou.

-E algum dia foi difícil concorrer com ele? –Roy comentou sustentando sua habitual arrogância em um sorriso. Jean, no entanto, pareceu se irritar com aquilo, e em uma atitude muito semelhante ao do superior, sorriu.

Podia ser vista, naquele sorriso, a mesma insolência que se via em Roy quando ele se gabava de mais uma conquista fácil.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza, Roy. Na realidade, eu diria que minhas chances são muito maiores. –o moreno, então, começou a rir de modo bastante efusivo, e acabou atraindo o olhar de alguns militares ao redor.

-Duvido que alguma mulher, cederia a outro, se eu a estivesse seduzindo. –Roy comentou enquanto via surgir na face de Breda alguma malícia.

-Cinquenta cenz que o Jean consegue primeiro. –Breda comentou fazendo o próprio loiro se assustar. Provavelmente ele já havia percebido tudo e até se perguntava por que Roy não seguira a mesma linha de raciocínio. A realidade era que o moreno não pensaria que alguém pudesse conseguir algo que ele não pudesse, então, o casal era inconcebível, porque se ele não possuía Riza, ninguém teria capacidade para tal.

-Fecho. E cubro se quiserem tentar mais, dinheiro fácil! –Roy passou os olhos pelos amigos.

-Não vou compactuar com isto. Acho que ela não gostaria de saber que foi o objetivo de uma aposta. –Jean resmungou.

-Fecho cinquenta no Roy. –Fuery confirmara.

-É Jean, eu também fecho no Roy. Desculpe-me, cara. –Falman completou ao observar a expressão de descrença por parte do loiro.

-Não é uma boa idéia. –complementou Havoc ao perceber todos os olhares sobre si.

-Está com medo de perder? Pensei que tivesse certeza de que podia ganhar. –E para variar, as frases mais arrogantes só poderiam sair de dentro dos lábios do coronel.

-Não é como se vocês tivessem criado vontade para ganhar a aposta, já pensavam nisto antes. –Falman argumentou e até parecera surtir algum efeito.

-Fecho os cinquenta e cubro qualquer aposta sua, Roy. –e retribui o sorriso expresso pelo moreno. Fazia algum sentido o que Vato havia dito. Não havia saído com Riza por causa da aposta, nem se encontrava naquele relacionamento por tal motivo. Era a chance de ganhar dinheiro facilmente, só devia convencê-la a expor o que ocorrera nos dois últimos dias.

-Vamos às regras, então. Algo que queiram acrescentar? –Fuery liderava as negociações.

-Sem jogo sujo. Não falaremos nada sobre o outro para ela, ou para alguém caso corra o risco de chegar até ela.

-Roy, qualquer tipo de comunicação. Sei que você disse falar, porque pensa em outros métodos para me difamar. –o moreno deu de ombros.

-Tem de ser algo explícito, e com o consentimento dela. –Falman indicara. –Um beijo. Acho que vê-la aceitando um convite não seria suficiente, já que ela pode compreender que iremos todos.

-Vai ser difícil arrancar um beijo dela em público, ela é muito discreta quanto a isto. –Jean se deixou falar sem perceber, atraindo a atenção para ele.

-Como assim? –ouviu de todos eles enquanto o observavam. Tinha de dizer algo para distraí-los.

-Rebeca sempre reclama que é difícil arrancar qualquer coisa deste tipo dela. –aquilo deveria bastar.

-Mais alguma coisa, algum prazo? –Fuery perguntou, novamente liderando.

-Acho que por enquanto é só. Podemos começar semana que vem? –o moreno perguntou parecendo pensar em algo.

-Precisa de um plano, Roy? Eu começaria hoje.

-Não quero que a Riza pense que só pedi desculpas por ontem, pois estou interessado algo além da amizade dela. Mas ela mexeu com o meu ego, não é algo que eu aceite. Sairemos algumas vezes, faço algumas besteiras para ela se desprender e quando achar que não sofrerá, eu acabo tudo.

-Preocupando-se com uma mulher, só a Hawkeye para conseguir algo assim de você.

-Mas, Jean, você não tinha uma namorada? –Roy comentou tentando desviar aquele lapso momento de benevolência à índole feminina. Riza era apenas diferente das outras, já havia errado muito com ela e não queria machucá-la.

-Meu relacionamento não irá atrapalhar em nada, posso garantir. –pausou. –Segunda feira começamos.

* * *

**Bem, é isto ai. Espero que tenham gostado, porque agora que realmente começa a fic. xD**

**Agora, uma noticia que não deve agradar.**

**Acredito que poucos saibam que eu sou uma menina vestibulanda... É, infelizmente... Bem, o caso é que em tenho uma das provas mais importantes em seis semanas, então devo estudar um pouco mais neste período. Isto não vai me impedir de escrever, mas provavelmente a atualização não virá em duas semanas como costumeiro. Mas, não pensem que eu desistir, só vou demorar um poquinho para atualizar.**

**Bem, não tenho como deixar uma prévia do capítulo seguinte, porque ainda não comecei a escrevê-lo. Apesar de já saber o que acontecer, não sei como acontece.**

**Muito obrigada a quem vem tendo paciência e esperando as atualizações que estão irregulares.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. ^^**


	6. Operações Especiais

**Obrigada a quem tem acompanhado e deixado reviews.**

**Gabi:** Garanto que não seria trabalho, como sempre digo, eu gosto de escrever e se alguém gosta torna tudo mais recompensante. ioeuaioea, o Roy realmente ficou bem cretino até agora, mas agora ele vai dar uma abrandada nessa escrotísse xD Concordo que o Havoc também merece umas pancadas depois do último capítulo.

**Petit Perle:** ieouaeioau, eu também tenho pena da pobre alma que estiver envolvida nessa aposta quando a Riza descobrir, se ela descobrir. xD Muito obrigada, garanto que estou me esforçando nos estudos e vou me dar bem nessas provas. Assim ficarei em ótima condição de escrever xD

**Bruna:** Nhai, eu estou cada vez mais feliz. Vejo que a cada capítulo as pessoas vão simpatizando mais com o casal JxR, e no começo havia gente querendo me cortar a cabeça por isso. xD bjos.

**Jane Nylleve: **NHai, que bom que está gostando *.* Fico MUITO feliz com isso. Roy e Riza é incrível mesmo. Estou estudando direitinho e escrevendo no tempo livre.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Operações Especiais.**

Riza entrou no refeitório calmamente, e enquanto dava alguns passos em direção ao balcão de alimentos, buscou com os olhos a face conhecida de Rebeca.

Espantou-se ao observar o grupo masculino de seus companheiros já ali. Não conseguia compreender como eles saiam ao mesmo tempo da sala e ainda assim os homens chegavam muito antes dela. Aliás, havia também o fato de que Roy estava entre eles, e considerando que este sempre almoçava com alguma de suas namoradas, aquilo era estranho.

Mas fingiu ignorar aquela mudança repentina, apenas acenou formalmente ao grupo com um sorriso e dirigiu-se ao balcão. Observando a variedade, deu meia volta e sentou-se junto à amiga.

-Não vai comer? –perguntou Rebeca sem muito desviar os olhos.

-A comida de hoje não me agradou muito, também não estou com fome. –Conseguiu prender a atenção da morena, que ergueu os olhos a mirá-la.

-Nem sei por que continuo perguntando. Toda quinta-feira é a mesma coisa.

-Você poderia aceitar ir comigo até algum restaurante fora daqui. –comentou Riza apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. Observou também surgir um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso na face de Rebeca. –o que foi?

-Chame seu namorado. – pronunciou rindo da expressão que a loira apresentou ao ouvir aquilo.

-Eu não quero que ninguém fique sabendo, ainda é muito cedo para sabermos no que isso vai dar. E eu não quero ouvir nenhuma piadinha ridícula deles. –comentou gesticulando com uma das mãos como se aquilo fosse bastante indesejável.

-Parece sério para mim. –Rebeca sorriu ao pronunciá-lo.

-Não apresse as coisas, não tem nem uma semana e você quer dizer que é algo importante.

-Não fique na defensiva, Riza. –a loira ergueu uma das sobrancelhas demonstrando seu desgosto com as palavras da morena.

-Eu ainda acho que é algo passageiro, apenas. –fez uma breve pausa em que o silêncio se instalou. Rebeca voltou a sorrir, desta vez de forma maliciosa.

-Uma semana? Então, eu diria, foram dois encontros? –a loira assentiu com o manejo de sua cabeça. –Está preparada para o terceiro?

-Porque não estaria? –E inesperadamente, a morena começou a rir de forma bastante discreta. Ainda assim aquele ato a incomodou, não parecia ter dito algo engraçado para que a morena risse.

-Você realmente não sabe o significado de um terceiro encontro, sabe? –pausou e percebendo a falta de conhecimento da amiga só pode sorrir novamente e continuar. –É meio que um limite para demonstrar que ele quer algo mais estável. Digo, se ele não tentou nenhum avanço, ao menos está preocupado em parecer engajado no relacionamento.

-Rebeca, você pode ser mais direta. Porém eu entendi que agora não existe esse tal limite, mas posso te garantir uma coisa: Ele não vai tentar me levar para a cama tão cedo, afinal, ainda tem medo da minha arma. Agora, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado.

-Olhe, Riza, se quiser realmente um relacionamento vai ter de mostrar que isso vai acontecer, mesmo que acabe não ocorrendo. Jean é tímido, não burro, e isto é algo que ele com certeza quer. Sem uma garantia, é questão de tempo para ele largar o relacionamento como faria a maioria. –a loira contraiu ligeiramente os lábios enquanto apoiava o cotovelo na mesa.

-Vou pensar nisto, mas não acho que isto leve a algum lugar. –falou Riza e levantou-se da mesa. –Vou aproveitar este tempo para treinar.

Riza dirigiu à amiga uma expressão calma, não queria que Rebeca pensasse que estava irritada com ela, pois não era verdade. Na realidade, sabia que a morena o fazia para ajudá-la, até mesmo porque ela odiava sua espera utópica por seu coronel.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores não deixou de pensar naquilo. As atitudes que Roy andara tomando cada vez mais o afastavam dela. Não obstante, aquele sentimento não deixava de atordoá-la, porém, a cada segundo que se passava, mais racional era sua vontade de ignorar tal fato.

Percebia em maior intensidade que atrair sua atenção como mulher nunca ocorreria. Roy a tinha como amiga de infância, quase uma irmã mais nova, destinada a ajudá-lo em qualquer que fosse a situação. Um ser assexuado. Riu mentalmente ao fazer a comparação e abriu a porta do edifício, saindo por ela em direção ao campo de tiro.

Era por isto que se decidira por tentar um relacionamento. Estava abandonando um desejo infantil e irascível, por algo com determinada concretude. Jean podia não lhe oferecer um relacionamento estável, mas propunha a possibilidade, coisa que nunca existiria com o moreno.

Pausou observando o quão vazio se encontrava o campo. Adorava quando não havia ninguém presente e podia se dedicar exclusivamente e sem interrupções ao treinamento.

Estava comparando os dois homens? Perguntou-se bufando enquanto entrava em uma pequena cabine, onde estaria seu armário com munição e armamento.

Sim, estava comparando-os e odiava fazê-lo. Só tornaria mais difícil a situação toda. Abriu a porta de metal do armário e retirou uma caixa de munição. Fechou e saiu dali para tomar sua posição no campo.

Tinha de parar de fazer aquela distinção entre os dois homens, até mesmo porque não queria ver que Jean estava se saindo muito melhor naquela competição do que o moreno, e seu íntimo torcia para o de cabelos negros.

Balançou a cabeça levemente tentando afastar tais pensamentos, havia mais coisa a se preocupar do que aquilo. Colocou o abafador de sons e pôs-se a mirar nos alvos e atirar.

No exato momento, deveria se preocupar com o que havia dito Rebeca. Sabia que aquilo iria acontecer cedo ou tarde, ainda que desejasse por não acontecer tão próximo. Era algo natural, e, realmente não se incomodaria tanto se não fosse o caso de ter de conviver com o loiro todos os dias.

Não chegou a pensar na possibilidade do que poderia acontecer caso não desse certo, e temia causar alguma inconveniência no trabalho deles.

Mais importante, havia o fato de que os dois homens se conheciam. Não que Roy fosse ao menos se incomodar, mas Jean faria uma rápida associação da tatuagem em suas costas com o símbolo alquímico que era talhado nas luvas do moreno.

Aliado, havia as duas cicatrizes de queimaduras que Roy, a seu pedido, causara-lhe. Juntos, seria difícil fazer o loiro acreditar na real história. Era muito mais fácil que ele pensasse ter sido Roy a talhar nas costas dela aqueles malditos símbolos. Algo que com toda certeza causaria alguma raiva.

Parou de atirar quando a munição na arma acabara e observou o resultado parcial. Puxou a caixa de munições para recarregar quando sentiu uma mão lhe pousar ao ombro e virou-se para ver quem o fazia.

Bateu continência ao não identificar quem era que lhe chamava a atenção e retirou o abafador.

-Posso observar enquanto treina? –Perguntou o homem, o qual Riza mirou com atenção enquanto assentia. Não trajava a farda azul, mas a julgar pela aparência dele, podia acreditar que ele possuía uma patente superior. Os fios grisalhos e algumas leves rugas lhe indicavam a idade mais avançada. –Você é nova aqui na Central?

-Não, senhor. Fui transferida para cá há quase dois anos.

-Então não deve vir neste horário, estou certo?

-Sim, senhor. Costumo vir depois do meu expediente

-Tem experiência em combate em locais fechados? –Riza inseriu uma última cápsula no pente e o inseriu na arma. Aquelas perguntas estavam começando a incomodá-la, parecia estar sob algum tipo de interrogatório.

-Sim, senhor. –O homem se postou ao seu lado colocando um dos protetores de ouvido, e ela fez o mesmo para voltar a atirar.

Alguns minutos depois o pente inteiro já estava descarregado no pequeno círculo central do alvo. Apertou um botão na bancada fazendo a placa do alvo se aproximar para poder ver melhor como havia acertado os tiros.

-Acertou mais de dois no mesmo furo. –pronunciou o oficial com espanto. –Como nunca fiquei sabendo de você? É exatamente o que eu estava procurando. Quer participar de um treino do Batalhão de Operações Especiais?

-Desculpe, senhor, mas meu horário de almoço já está acabando. –pronunciou em uma desculpa. Sabia que participavam daquele batalhão apenas loucos, e que eram os primeiros a entrar em batalha para intervenções cautelosas. Recordava exatamente que fora por ação de um grupo daqueles que Ishbal se iniciara [1].

-Eu faço um pedido por escrito ao seu superior. É apenas um treino, vai contar muito ao seu currículo militar. A realidade é que estamos com a equipe desfalcada, mas precisamos treinar. Sua presença nos ajudaria bastante.

Riza o observou por alguns segundos, a verdade era que sempre tivera alguma curiosidade para saber como eram as práticas daquele grupo. Era uma oportunidade interessante de testar suas habilidades.

-Terei prazer em ajudá-lo, senhor. –Viu surgir na face alva do homem um sorriso breve.

-Está sob comando de quem?

-Coronel Roy Mustang. –Riza observou o homem contrair ligeiramente a face em desgosto e não deixou de pensar o que havia feito Roy daquela vez para o homem.

-Não me surpreende muito. Com a personalidade dele, uma atiradora como você é indispensável. –A loira tentou manter a expressão impassível, sabia exatamente que tipo de pensamento passava pela cabeça daquele oficial. Apesar de já haver se acostumado com todos tendo aquela idéia, não lhe agradava que pensassem que entre Roy e ela havia algo, pois não o havia.

Antes que pudesse pronunciar algo em resposta, percebeu um pequeno grupo se aproximando. E não foi com satisfação que percebeu que entre os nove indivíduos a se apresentar, havia apenas uma mulher. Totalizando, com ela própria, duas. Isto apenas significava o quão violento seria aquele treino.

-Carne nova, General? –perguntou a própria mulher ao observá-lo próximo de Riza.

-Pele de macaco como vocês [2]. Olhem o alvo dela. –Puxou a placa das mãos de Riza e expôs ao grupo.

-Cara! Você deveria entrar para o grupo com a gente. –pronunciou um outro homem. Era alto e aparentava ser dois ou três anos mais jovem que a loira, mas também possuía a cabeleira em mesmo tom amarelo, além do azul dos olhos de um típico amestrino.

-Seus carniceiros, parem de babar nela. Só vai participar do nosso treino. Aidé, arranje um uniforme para ela e nos encontre no local de sempre.

-Claro. –pronunciou maneando a cabeça para a loira segui-la para dentro da cabine onde estivera há alguns minutos. –Sou a Primeiro-Sargento Aidé Modine. Espero que meu uniforme reserva lhe sirva.

-Primeiro-Tenente Riza Hawkeye. –pronunciou pegando um colete à prova de balas, uma calça negra menos larga que sua farda, óculos de visão noturna e um capuz com abertura apenas aos olhos.

-Você vai ser a mais alta patente depois do Mattew. Deixe-me ver sua arma. –pronunciou estendendo a mão e pegando a pistola. –Esta serve, pegue alguns cartuchos e tome mais essas duas.

Ofereceu duas outras pistolas de igual modelo, as quais Riza pousou no banco enquanto tratava de desabotoar a farda azul, revelando a camisa negra mais justa ao corpo.

-Mattew é quem você chamou de General, certo?

-Sim, sim. É meu irmão. –Aidé parou de falar por alguns segundos enquanto observava a loira ajustando o tamanho do colete ao próprio corpo. –Você é bastante famosa nas rodas feminina do Quartel.

-Faço idéia do motivo. –pronunciou Riza em um tom autoritário que indicava não desejar continuar com o assunto. Sempre funcionava com pessoas normais, mas deveria recordar que aquela garota, de cabelos curtos e negros, com olhos grandes e verdes não era uma pessoa comum.

-Então é verdade que vocês têm um caso? –perguntou Aidé sem pudor algum.

-Não. Coronel Mustang pode não parecer, mas é muito profissional para estragar a harmonia do trabalho. –Inventou alguma desculpa, já o vira dando em cima de diversas secretárias e centenas de oficiais sob sua ordem direta. Riza tinha uma idéia mais plausível, simplesmente não o atraía. Contudo não era algo que deveria ser dito, principalmente a uma estranha.

-Não seria um problema em me apresentá-lo, seria? Garanto que é só isso, o resto eu posso dar um jeito sozinha. –comentou com um sorriso que denunciava sua malícia e quem em nada satisfez à loira. Riza, porém, tentou esconder sua raiva por aquela pergunto com um sorriso, que não saiu amigável como planejava, mas sarcástico, diferente de qualquer traço de sua personalidade.

-Posso. –pausou. –Mas não sei, acho que não é o tipo dele.

Sorriu internamente ao ver a expressão irritada da morena que lhe acompanhava.

-Para ter aquele homem uma vez eu faria qualquer coisa. É meu cabelo muito curto, a cor dele? Eu mudaria, afinal, não estamos falando de qualquer um. –Riza terminou de se aprontar e guardou as três pistolas. Uma ficou em coldre em sua coxa, as outras duas ficavam no habitual de sua cintura.

-Vamos? –a morena deu alguns passos a frente indicando o caminho. Riza lançou um olhar a ela tentando encontrar algo que pudesse dizer não agradar ao seu coronel, mas tinha certeza de que Aidé seria do gosto dele. –Ele não gosta de nada muito grande.

Aidé a mirou com descrença.

-É, mas não custa tentar. Mas deixe-me explicar exatamente este treino, espero que esteja preparada. –e lhe sorriu tentando passar alguma confiança. –Formaremos duas equipes de cinco. Uma delas ocupará a "casa", tendo dez minutos para montar suas posições e um plano de defesa. A outra terá de entrar e limpar o cômodo. Os coletes são por precaução, mas o objetivo é atirar ao lado da cabeça do oponente. Entendeu até agora?

-Sim, apesar de que um colete não fará muita diferença se a mira é a cabeça.

-Eu sei. Bem, os óculos possuem sensores que captam o movimento do projétil, então logo sabemos quem está fora. O treino acaba quando a munição de um dos times termina, ou quando todo o grupo é derrotado. Então trocamos de posição, mas como é sua primeira vez só deveremos fazer um. Além disso, os óculos possuem sensor de voz para você se comunicar com o Mattew e os outros da sua equipe em caso de algum problema.

-Isto parece um pouco arriscado, alguém já se feriu gravemente nisso? –perguntou Riza em um acesso de sanidade, de alguma forma começara a temer que aquele treino lhe impossibilitasse de trabalhar. Roy nunca a deixaria participar daquilo, pensou, então não havia muito a temer. Quando Mattew fosse perguntar a ele se poderia participar, o homem com certeza negaria, afinal, não poderia se arriscar a perder sua guarda-costas de modo tão estúpido.

-Não muito. Já atingiram orelhas, braços, ombros, mas nunca ninguém morreu. Aliás, nosso grupo nunca teve mais do que tiros de raspão. Fique tranqüila, está com os melhores.

---

Praguejou mentalmente, deveria saber que aquele homem não diria a verdade a Roy. Um pequeno trabalhinho. Era óbvio que Roy não se incomodaria que ela realizasse um pequeno trabalho para um outro oficial. Mattew só esquecera de dizer que a estava colocando sob a mira de cinco loucos.

-Mattew, quem está faltando no grupo de defesa? –ouviu a voz de Aidé se pronunciar no mesmo cômodo, por sorte estava bem escondida no canto entre dois sofás e debaixo de uma mesa de canto. Podia observar que junto a ela estavam mais duas pessoas.

-Somente nossa novata. –ouviu a voz de Mattew pelo comunicador dos óculos. –Tenente Hawkeye, está tudo bem? Não ouço sua voz há algum tempo já.

Riza ponderou se deveria falar algo, não queria denunciar sua posição, que era bastante desconfortável, mas incrivelmente segura. Seu pescoço começava a doer, pois tinha de mantê-lo curvado para conseguir ver por uma pequena fresta os três oponentes. Além disto, ainda não poderia atirar neles, pois não estavam em posição favorável.

-Acho que ela está aqui conosco, ou teria falado algo. –era a voz de um dos outros homens que se sobressaía.

-Então terão de fazê-la se revelar. Tomem cuidado. Não quero receber nenhuma repreensão do Mustang por terem ferido a subordinada dele.

-Pode deixar, maninho. –Riza ouviu a risada dos três, provavelmente tramavam um plano para encontrá-la e poucos minutos depois ouviu novamente a voz da mulher se pronunciar. –Profissionalismo? Faça-me o favor de abrir os olhos, Tenente! Ele simplesmente não está atraído por alguém como você.

Riza mordeu os lábios ao ouvir aquilo. Teria ela percebido seu ciúme desmedido e sua decepção pelo fato de Roy e ela não possuírem um relacionamento não profissional? Retirou a outra arma do coldre e a colocou em local mais acessível enquanto observava ao redor um novo local para se esconder.

-Deve ser difícil ter de conviver com isto há tanto tempo. –era um dos homens falando agora.

-É, e principalmente saber que é tão indesejável a ponto de até mesmo aquele tal de Mustang não a querer. Fiquei sabendo que ele gosta de qualquer individuo do sexo feminino. –e uma nova risada se fez presente. Riza começou a compreender o que estava acontecendo ali. Aidé não havia percebido, só queria incomodá-la para se revelar. Riu silenciosamente, aquilo não iria funcionar, seu autocontrole era incomparável.

Observou enquanto eles se moviam, era quase impossível diferenciá-los no escuro. Só sabia que era Aidé à frente, pois apresentava o menor porte. Estavam na mira, puxou o gatilho e rapidamente ouviu um grunhido de raiva vindo da mulher.

-MALDITA. ATIROU NOS MEUS ÓCULOS! –gritou em fúria, fazendo Riza sorrir ligeiramente. Não deveriam ter tentado irritá-la, pois era um sentimento que sabia canalizar muito bem e direcionar da melhor forma possível.

-Quieta, você está morta, Aidé. Trate de sair daí. –a voz de Mattew vinha do comunicador em um tom sutilmente divertido, parecia achar graça do fracasso da estratégia de sua irmã. –Parabéns, Hawkeye. Você está despertando nosso interesse.

Aonde havia ido o outro homem? Perguntou-se mentalmente tentando encontrá-lo. Estava fora de sua visão, havia focado muito no seu último tiro que esquecera dos outros dois.

Observou o individuo visível, não estava em um local propenso para servir de alvo, e não encontrava o outro. Teria de sair dali logo. Com uma das mãos ergueu a pequena mesa que estava sobre ela e levantou-se atirando no homem à sua frente.

-Fora. –ouviu-o dizer antes de sentir seu braço esquerdo queimar, havia sido acertada. Por sorte podia senti-lo superficial, mas não conteve um gemido de dor.

-Hawkeye, está tudo bem?

-Sim. –respondeu procurando o último oponente com os olhos. Havia se escondido também, fazendo-a praguejar. –Quem está faltando, general?

-Sargento Joker apenas. Tome cuidado, senhorita.

-Acertaram meu braço, não sei se devo continuar, pois vou perder a estabilidade da arma. Não quero ferir o sargento inutilmente. –murmurou Riza já outra vez escondida atrás do sofá. Respirou fundo esperando pela resposta do superior.

-Continuem. –Sabia mais ou menos a posição dele pelo local onde havia sido atingida. Está próximo à parede esquerda da habitação e só havia um local para se esconder ali, atrás da poltrona.

Abaixada e sem deixar ser vista, deu a volta na sala, sabendo que não havia como ser vista pelo caminho traçado, e subiu na poltrona com um dos pés e apoiou o outro no encosto desta, fazendo força para virá-la em cima de Joker.

Ouviu um ganido de dor vindo dele ao sentir o peso dela mais o do móvel sobre o corpo.

-Não há mais como reagir, acabou. –Riza pronunciou certa de que aquilo era suficiente e logo ouviu o apito em seu comunicador indicando sua perda.

-Só acaba com um tiro, Tenente. Sua benevolência irá destruí-la. Agora pode sair de cima de mim? Está machucando.

-Desculpe. –respondeu saindo de cima da poltrona e a puxando para tirá-la de cima do homem. –General, pode ligar as luzes, por favor?

-Desculpe-me pelo seu braço, Tenente. –comentou o Sargento Joker observando o ferimento em Riza. –Por sorte foi apenas superficial, mas é melhor ir até a enfermaria.

-Droga. Vou ficar ao menos uma semana de licença. –resmungou enquanto andava em direção à saída. Suas palavras surpreenderam um pouco, afinal, qualquer um ficava feliz em não ter de trabalhar. O caso era que se tratando de sua equipe, durante o tempo que ficaria em casa eles não fariam absolutamente nada. Ocasionando pilhas de trabalho gigantescas para terminar em curtíssimo prazo.

-Então, vai continuar treinando conosco? –Riza o observou com a sobrancelha arqueada enquanto abria a porta e encontrava o grupo bastante relaxado sentado em alguns bancos.

-Obrigada, mas acho que esse foi suficiente. –comentou já afrouxando os ajustes do colete para retirá-lo. Travou as armas que lhe haviam sido emprestadas e as devolveu para Aidé.

-Trate de ver este ferimento, Tenente. Aliás, espero vê-la outras vezes conosco. –comentou o general amigavelmente.

-Posso acompanhá-la, Tenente? –perguntou a mulher levantando-se, e meio a contragosto, Riza aceitou. Sabia que o principal motivo para aquela simpatia era a necessidade da morena em conhecer pessoalmente o famoso Mustang.

-Foi bastante agradável participar da prática, senhor. Agora, com licença, General Modine. –bateu uma continência breve e saiu do local para ir até a Ala Hospitalar.

-Gostaria de me desculpar pelo que dissemos antes. Só queríamos irritá-la para sair do esconderijo.

-Eu sei. –comentou Riza sem parecer se incomodar, ao contrário do que fazia. Teria de tomar cuidado com aquela mulher ou ela acabaria descobrindo seu sentimento pelo superior. E para evitar que isto acontecesse, teria de apresentá-la a Roy.

Não conteve uma repreensão mental a si própria, estava ela saindo com outra pessoa, mas seu ciúme a impedia de aceitar que Roy pudesse fazê-lo. Sentia se hipócrita por pensar daquela forma, quando nem ao menos havia um motivo concreto para aquele sentimento.

-A senhorita tem uma boa mira, acertou os meus óculos. –comentou abrindo a porta da ala.

-Errei o tiro, era para acertar ao lado de sua cabeça. –respondeu Riza em uma mentira. Havia mirado exatamente nos óculos, pois sabia que aquilo irritaria a morena, mas não podia deixar aquilo muito evidente.

Permaneceu calada por um tempo, estavam tão impressionados com sua habilidade que chegava a se perguntar se algum deles havia realmente atuado em batalha. Aquela prática seria incrível se os participantes tivessem um pouco mais de experiência.

Não se julgava insuperável, mas a recordar do que vivera em guerra, aquele treino era bastante amador. Talvez se soubessem que ela havia participado de Ishbal tentassem ser mais agressivos, mas um tiro já era suficiente para ela, bem como não gostava de falar aquilo publicamente.

---

-Você não vai poder dirigir até em casa, vai? –Perguntou Aidé observando enquanto a loira caminhava em direção à sala onde trabalhava.

-Acho que não haverá problemas. –comentou mexendo o braço e escondendo a dor que lhe afligia. Não queria firmar uma amizade com a morena, principalmente quando sabia que era puro interesse o que havia ali.

-Certo. Vou apenas ajudá-la com os papéis. –Riza deu de ombros enquanto abria a porta. Suspirou ao observar Roy dormindo em cima da mesa e os outros quatro conversando em um canto da sala, estes, ao avistarem-na correram a sentar-se em suas respectivas mesas e iniciar o trabalho.

Ignorou a movimentação repentina e abriu uma das gavetas de sua mesa, deixando à vista uma pilha de papéis. Tomou a própria pistola em mãos e caminhou até a mesa do superior, não estava com paciência para tentar acordá-lo calmamente.

-Pegue os papéis na gaveta, Sargento Modine. –E pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Roy e o sacudiu brevemente. –Acorde, Coronel.

-Daqui a pouco eu assino. –resmungou escondendo o rosto entre os braços. Odiava ter de apelar para sua arma ao acordá-lo. Sem mirar, puxou a trava produzindo um "click" que o fez erguer-se rapidamente na cadeira e tomar uma caneta para começar a assinar algum papel imaginário que não havia em sua mesa.

-Coronel. –estendeu uma folha que pegara com o médico, a licença que indicava quanto tempo ficaria em casa de repouso. –Preciso que assine isto.

-Só? –tomou o papel e sem ao menos lê-lo, assinou. –Tome.

-Senhor, tem de começar a ler o que lhe oferecemos para assinar. –comentou antes de tomar o papel em mãos.

-Dá muito trabalho. –resmungou encostando-se a cadeira e bocejando. Riza tomou uma folha em branco e começou a escrever uma série de recomendações.

-Coronel, espero encontrar tudo organizado quando voltar. –entregou a pequena lista ao moreno. –São as reuniões a que o senhor deve comparecer nas próximas duas semanas. Vou tentar ligar para recordá-lo, mas não garanto.

-Quem é essa mulher, Hawkeye? –perguntou ignorando seu comentário e observando Aidé segurando algumas pastas e papéis em frente à mesa de Riza.

-Primeiro Sargento Aidé Modine. –comentou a morena largando todo o material na mesa e batendo uma continência. Roy apenas lhe sorriu como costumeiro e voltou sua atenção ao papel com suas reuniões.

-Ela é algo do General Mattew Modine? –perguntou o moreno em tom baixo e com a mesma expressão de desgosto que vira na face de Mattew algum tempo atrás.

-Irmã.

-Mande lembranças ao seu irmão. –Roy comentou casualmente, fazendo Aidé sorrir.

-Com licença, coronel. –Riza pronunciou se afastando e indo em direção à mesa de Breda. Apontou para ele e Jean. –Nas próximas duas semanas vocês ficarão encarregados de dirigir para o Coronel. E estes são os horários que devem buscá-lo em casa.

-Parece que está saindo de férias, Hawkeye. –comentou Havoc ao ouvir a ordem, ela apenas fingiu não se incomodar com o comentário. Não queria fazer alarde por algo tão pequeno.

-Fuery e Falman, quero que entreguem todo o meu trabalho em casa durante este período. Meu telefone está no quadro caso precisem de algo durante minha ausência.

-Hawkeye, isso tem algo com o pequeno trabalho que o Modine me pediu?

-Sim, senhor. Preciso me ausentar por alguns dias pela a missão que ele me designou. –Lançou um olhar a Aidé, indicando que ela não deveria contradizê-la e iria sair pela porta quando foi outra vez chamada.

-Tenente. –virou-se a observar o motivo pelo qual Roy lhe chamara. –Não morra, ok? Preciso de você para proteger minhas costas.

-Pode deixar, senhor. –completou deixando seus lábios se contraírem em um sorriso singelo e quase inexistente. –Com licença.

* * *

**[1] SPOILER–**

_Ishbal –No anime, a Guerra de Ishbal tem início após os ataques que um das Forças Especial do exército entram em ação. A população de Ishbal fica desgostosa até culminar no acidente com a de Juliete Douglas e a criança morta._

**[2] Pele de macaco é uma expressão um pouco antiga que usava um amigo meu para dizer que a pessoa era violenta.**

**[3] Aidé. Só por curiosidade, é um nome francês, escreve-se Aidé, mas se fala Aidê.**

**Outra coisa é o nome Mattew Modine que é um ator de um filme que eu adoro. Ele faz o papel de um militar, mas não um general.. Curiosidades banais.**

* * *

**Bem, o capítulo é esse. Espero que tenham gostado. ^^**

**Acho que quem me conhece sabe que eu não sou muito fã de personagens originais, mas os irmãos Modine serão significantes.**

**Sem prévia porque eu ainda não escrevi o próximo capítulo inteiro.**

**Muito obrigada, e deixem reviews, por favor.**


	7. Boatos

**Key:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando. ioeaueioauea, eu também pensei que ia ficar catastrófico, mas até que eu to gostando de escrever.

**Petir Perle**: ioeuaioeua, o Roy é tapadão mesmo né... concordo... pedir pra ela ñ morrer como se dependesse dela ¬¬ oieuaioeuoae Exatamente, ele tem de abrir o olho q vão roubar a loira dele xD Beijos guria.

**Gabi:** eioaueoai, Aidé é realmente meio (censurado). Realmente, ninguém pareceu se incomodar com a saída dela, mas convenhamos, ninguém tinha como saber o real motivo. Nossa eu adorei essa cena da Riza sarcástica com o Envy no mangá... foi perfeito (babando)

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Boatos.**

-Então, não vai me colocar mais tempo de folga, vai? –perguntou Riza com pouca vontade enquanto observava o médico militar escrevendo algo em uma folha de papel. Tudo o que menos desejava era dar mais tempo para o trabalho do escritório acumular, e conhecendo o grupo de companheiros que tinha, não esperava menos.

-Poderia voltar à atividade na própria segunda, mas aproveite sua folga. Descanse. –A loira o observou por mais alguns segundos e tomou em mãos um casaco fino para vestir por cima da camisa que tinha no corpo. –Só tire o curativo para limpá-lo.

O homem estendeu a folha, que Riza segurou observando o que nela continha. Apenas os usuais cuidados que já se acostumara.

-Obrigada. –comentou abotoando o casaco fino e saindo pela porta. Só fazia o uso da veste para encobrir o curativo do ferimento, afinal, não queria que descobrissem. Deu alguns passos em direção a sala que costumava trabalhar e encontraria seus companheiros.

Quando já se aproximava do local, viraria em um dos próximos corredores, avistou duas figuras conhecidas. Contudo, que ela pouco desejava encontrar. Levou a mão à testa de modo a fazer uma continência.

-Bom dia, General. Sargento. –cumprimentou os dois irmãos Modine querendo se ver livre dos dois o mais rápido que pudesse. Desejo infundado.

-Bom dia, Hawkeye. Pensei que estivesse de licença. –Mattew comentou.

-Vim retirar os pontos do ferimento. –Riza falou com tranqüilidade tentando não criar um novo assunto.

-Eu te acompanho. –Mattew se ofereceu. –Aidé, pode ir, tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com a Tenente.

Riza observou a jovem de cabelos negros dar de ombros em um sorriso astucioso, o qual não compreendeu, mas decidiu ignorar. Deveria ser mais uma das loucuras típicas dos participantes daquele grupo peculiar.

-Então, estou atenta. –pronunciou a loira e realizou um gesto indicando que ele poderia andar.

-Estou acompanhando você, apenas. Siga seu caminho normal. –Riza então começou a caminhar de modo vagaroso a permitir que o homem pudesse lhe acompanhar. –Mustang não reclamou comigo sobre o incidente.

-Ele é bastante discreto quanto a esses assuntos. –Riza sorriu internamente pela sua mentira.

-Gostei muito da sua performance, gostaria de saber se aceita fazer parte do batalhão. –Mattew comentou com trivialidade. A loira, porém, fingiu surpresa ao ouvir suas palavras, sabia que aconteceria em algum momento.

-Agradeço, mas não tenho interesse. Atualmente, prefiro o setor burocrático à missões práticas. –queria parecer cordial, mas precisava deixar claro que não havia interesse algum naquele setor. Riza tinha um objetivo de proteger o moreno que não podia ser deixado de lado por tamanho risco.

-Uma pena, todos gostaram muito de você. Sei que comparados a você, o grupo não tem experiência alguma, mas acredito que poderia lhes ensinar muito. –Riza parou de caminhar, havia chegado ao seu destino. Encontrava-se de frente à sala em que trabalhava.

-Eu posso descobrir se algum dos meus ex-companheiros está interessado. –disse a fim de livrar de si a atenção. Poucos dos seus companheiros de guerra ainda permaneciam no exército, e menor ainda era o número que se ofereceria a entrar em grupo tão pouco são.

-Peço que pense na idéia. –e Mattew fez uma pausa observando o local. –Essa é sua sala?

-Coronel Mustang, eu apenas trabalho nela. –Riza pronunciou observando o semblante do general mudando. Parecia ter pensado em algo agradável.

-Acha que ele gostaria de mudar para uma sala menor? –A loira tentou fingir indiferença. Estava aquele homem ameaçando rebaixar Roy para conseguir que ela fizesse parte do seu grupo?

-Creio que o tamanho é ideal para seis pessoas, uma sala menor não nos suportaria. –finalizou como quem dá um caso por encerrado, mas em tom bastante calmo.

-Mas seria uma sala exclusiva, os cinco subordinados dele ganhariam uma nova. –Fez uma pausa. –São apenas boatos, mas parece que o nome dele está entre um dos mais comentados para receber uma promoção, afinal, corre um comentário de que há um general indo para a reserva.

-Acredito que todos gostariam de subir de patente aqui dentro. –Não era exatamente uma ameaça que recebia. Chantagem. Teria rido se não tivesse de manter o decoro frente o general.

-É, mas como disse, apenas boatos. Existe um outro nome empatando com o dele, então nada foi decidido ainda. Fiquei sabendo que os generais irão se reunir em três semanas para tomar uma decisão.

-Seria uma notícia interessante. –Riza se permitiu dizer.

-Sim. Bem, não esqueça de pensar. Talvez sobre algo para você, eu poderia deixá-la liderar o batalhão. –fez uma pausa. –saindo da ordem direta, poderiam assumir isso logo. Melhor do que descobrirem, pode acabar acabando com a carreira dos dois.

-Desculpe-me, mas do que o senhor está falando? –Riza perguntou com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo e precisa escutar uma outra vez a confirmar que Mattew Modine estava insinuando um relacionamento entre ela e Mustang.

-Você sabe. Não preciso deixar isso claro, nem acho seguro falar sobre isso. Tenha um bom dia, Tenente. –Riza o observou caminhar se afastando. Mattew conseguira entrar para o grupo de pessoas que lhe fariam perder a paciência.

Vendo-o distante, bateu à porta. Sem resposta, abriu-a vagarosamente para observar a sala vazia. Seria muita ilusão acreditar que algum daqueles homens estaria ali trinta minutos antes do almoço. Provavelmente estariam vadiando em algum canto do quartel.

Largou um suspiro observando as pilhas de papeis que haviam se formado em cima das mesas. Obviamente, a única vazia era a sua. Perguntava-se como em apenas quatro dias, aqueles homens conseguiam produzir tamanha desordem.

Respirou fundo tentando não ser afetada por tudo aquilo. Em três semanas um novo general seria escolhido, e teria ficado feliz se não soubesse o quão irresponsável era seu superior. Roy precisava que ela ficasse lhe importunando para que fizesse o próprio trabalho.

O homem precisava se mostrar prestativo durante aquele breve período, e, sozinho, a única coisa que o moreno não tinha, era utilidade.

E não era apenas aquilo. A insinuação de Mattew havia conseguido incomodá-la. Com toda certeza, já havia ouvido falar daqueles boatos sobre um relacionamento secreto entre ela e Roy. Contudo, ninguém além da dupla Modine havia sido inconveniente demais em comentar tal fato como se fosse a realidade.

Provavelmente não voltariam antes de uma hora e realmente não queria esperar por eles. Esperava que estivessem no refeitório, pois também não conseguiria imaginar que outro local eles poderiam estar. Caminhou até a porta para abri-la, mas alguém o fez antes. E ao deparar-se com a pessoa, exprimiu um leve sorriso vendo-a completamente surpresa.

-Estava procurando por vocês. –pronunciou a loira generalizando.

-Todos nós? –perguntou Jean fechando a porta atrás e si. Riza ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvi-lo.

-Mais especificamente o Coronel. Tenho algo que será do interesse dele. –Comentou em tom quase risonho. Tinha que encontrá-lo mesmo, mas se utilizava daquilo para provocar alguma irritação no loiro. Conseguiu fazê-lo com facilidade, o loiro contorceu os lábios em desgosto. –Mas tenho um tempo para falar com você.

-Mas ele é prioridade. –Jean pronunciou tentando parecer desgostoso com aquilo.

-Então eu vou falar com ele. Se der tempo, ligo para você de noite. –fingiu acreditar nas palavras do loiro e tentou dar um passo em direção à porta para dali sair, mas foi impedida pelo braço dele que lhe barrou o caminho.

-Não estou com vontade de cedê-la para ele agora. – Jean pronunciou dando um passo na direção dela e passando os dedos na franja dela que lhe caía aos olhos, arrumando-a no local correto. –Principalmente depois de tanto tempo.

Então o loiro deu mais um passo e desceu sua mão até a cintura dela, puxando-a de leve a trazê-la para perto. Riza contraiu as sobrancelhas em questionamento.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –ela perguntou soltando-se contato. –Estamos no quartel, esqueceu?

-Difícil esquecer. –pronunciou observando-a. Jean sorriu brevemente de uma forma maliciosa, a qual a loira nunca havia visto nele. E ele lhe roubou um singelo beijo. –Senti falta disso.

-Chega, Jean. Alguém pode entrar na sala. –Riza pronunciou em tom calmo. Apesar de estar repreendendo-o, não o fazia com irritação ou qualquer sentimento negativo. Achava era graça no gesto infantilizado de um beijo furtado e em seu medo de serem descobertos.

-Trancamos a porta. –Riza o mirou com um olhar de interrogação e virou sua face a observar a janela.

-Podem ver pela janela.

-Fechamos as cortinas. –Ele pronunciou como se suas proposições fossem completamente plausíveis. Riza não percebeu que eram apenas simples brincadeiras.

-O que vão pensar se encontrarem as cortinas e a porta fechadas? –perguntou se virando e dando alguns passos para longe. Não por temer que ele fizesse algo, mas para observar melhor o estado deplorável da sala.

-Que o Roy está dormindo em serviço. –pronunciou fazendo-a rir. Aproveitando a brecha, Jean a envolveu com seus braços a cintura dela. Finalmente, Riza pareceu não se incomodar tanto, pois não tentou se soltar.

-Não acho uma boa idéia ficarmos assim, é muito arriscado. –ela pronunciou sem se mover.

-Não me incomodo com isso. –Jean comentou dando um beijo na testa dela. –Quando estará livre?

-Não tenho absolutamente nada para fazer até voltar a trabalhar. E pelo visto, vocês também não têm feito muita coisa. –Riza pronunciou demonstrando seu desgosto quanto à falta de organização e comprometimento que encontrara.

-Estava pensando quando iria falar sobre isso. –o loiro comentou.

-Eu sou assim previsível? –perguntou Riza incomodada. Previsibilidade não era uma característica favorável ao meio em que estava inserida. Apenas o viu assentir em uma expressão de quem sabe de tudo. A loira ergueu uma única sobrancelha em sinal de desgosto e se esquivou do contato.

-Também previ essa reação. –terminou a tentar provocá-la um pouco mais. Só que a loira nem se deu ao trabalho de mover-se, apenas sorriu brevemente.

-Preveja meu próximo passo então. –e Riza viu que suas palavras o fizeram engolir em seco. Sorriu, conseguira o efeito desejado. Com rapidez, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e tocou os lábios dele com o seus, desfazendo o contato com a mesma velocidade que empregara para iniciá-lo –Acha mesmo que eu ia atirar por tão pouco?

Deu um passo para trás a observar a conseqüência de seu ato e mirou um sorriso estúpido estampado na face do loiro. Típico ricto de quem está demasiadamente surpreso para reagir de imediato.

-Achei. –ele comentou dando um passo resoluto em sua direção e a segurando pelos braços, pouco abaixo do ombro, apertando um pouco para trazê-la para si. Só não contava que ela gemeria puxando um dos braços.

Não imaginava que ela pudesse ser tão sensível a sentir dor por um gesto como aquele, que nem ao menos empregara muita força.

Riza levou uma das mãos, em uma ação involuntária, ao braço ferido. Tinha os olhos fechados para suportar a dor de seu ferimento ter sido pressionado. Esperava que não o tivesse aberto.

-Desculpe-me, Riza. –ele pronunciou, mas a loira fez um gesto que indicava não haver problema. Em seguida, Riza suspirou sabendo que teria de conferir se o machucado estava em boas condições. Ignorando a presença de Jean, retirou apenas o casaco. –O que foi isso?

Jean perguntou se aproximando e segurando seu braço, agora e maneira mais gentil e cautelosa. Tomando o devido cuidado de não tocar na parte envolta pelo curativo que possuía uma quase inexistente mancha vermelha.

-Trabalha no exército e nunca viu alguém que levou um tiro? –ela questionou achando um pouco de graça no modo como ele parecia espantado com a situação, a qual nem era tão surpreendente.

-Já. –respondeu acariciando a face dela com seus dedos. –Só não imaginava que você tomaria um.

-Pensarei melhor da próxima vez que me oferecerem um treino desse nível. –comentou recolocando o casaco. Observou o loiro mais uma vez. –Pode não ficar comentando isso?

-Tudo bem. –pausou. –Por isso que está de folga? –a viu assentir com um murmuro breve. –Dói tanto quanto dizem?

-Não. –Riza comentou em um sorriso singelo e quase inexistente. –Já tive ferimentos mais dolorosos.

-Posso saber quais?

-Queimaduras e ácidos, por exemplo. –A loira pronunciou, logo o viu ligeiramente surpreso.

-Você não era uma daquelas meninas rebeldes que adoravam brincar com o que não devia, e acabou se tornando assim, toda certinha e racional, é? –aquelas palavras a fizeram rir. Aliás, era a primeira vez que o loiro a via rir de formar tão natural e descontraída. Já a observara sorrindo, mas nunca rindo.

-Você tem uma imagem de mim que não é verdadeira. –pronunciou após alguns segundos. –Posso dizer que se há algo que eu não sou, é racional. Se for pensar, eu ganho a vida arriscando-a. Acha que alguém que pensa saberia disso e continuaria protegendo um ideal tão perigoso?

-Faz sentido. Às vezes você me surpreende. –pausou o loiro abraçando-a com o cuidado de não lhe tocar o braço machucado e mirou o relógio de parede. –Bem, hora do almoço está acabando, melhor tomarmos cuidado. Não queremos ser vistos, certo?

O loiro a soltou após um cauteloso beijo breve, novamente inesperado. Tomou uma distância decente, logo os outros companheiros estariam ali e não queria que descobrissem que estava trapaceando.

Riza deu a volta em sua mesa, sentando-se em sua cadeira e apoiou os braços no móvel. Puxou a arma e soltou o pente, ela tinha plena noção de que iria se irritar com os presentes e não queria ter de apelar para aquele recurso.

-Passo na sua casa amanhã, às oito? –o loiro perguntou dirigindo-se à sua própria mesa.

-Vou pensar no seu caso. –Riza respondeu em tom maroto, na tentativa de irritar o loiro, que apenas sorriu sabendo que era uma simples brincadeira da parte dela. Contudo, deixou a cabeça cair encostando-a na superfície da mesa e resmungando alguma coisa incompreensível. –Jean, o que foi?

-Fiquei aqui com você e esqueci de comer. –ele resmungou.

-Ainda faltam quinze minutos. –A loira comentou observando o relógio na parede da sala e se levantando para caminhar até a porta. –Melhor ir antes que eu me arrependa de deixá-lo se atrasar com seu horário de almoço.

-Certo, mas você vem comigo. –Jean rapidamente se levantou de sua cadeira, caminhou até Riza e abriu a porta de modo que ela passasse e logo a imitou. Seguiram caminho até o refeitório. –Quebrando regras por causa do namorado, nunca pensei nisso, Riza.

A loira o observou com um olhar reprobatório, mas preferiu por ignorar aquele detalhe. A verdade é que não podia ordenar nada, até mesmo porque não estava trabalhando. Além disso, fora por ela que o homem havia perdido sua hora de almoço.

Em menos de um minuto os dois já adentravam o salão do refeitório. Riza não se surpreender quando percebeu os olhares temerosos e espantados de seus companheiros, não a esperavam. Além de saberem que receberiam um grande sermão por ter deixado tanto trabalho acumulado.

Todavia, a loira não se incomodou. Lançou um breve olhar a Jean, em uma despedida implícita e caminhou até a mesa do grupo em passos calmos. Não se sentou, parou de frente a Roy batendo uma breve continência, por respeito.

-Coronel, tenho algo importante a tratar com o senhor. –pronunciou ignorando os suspiros aliviados do companheiros ao acreditarem que não havia visto a bagunça deixada no escritório.

Roy, porém, não pareceu tão aliviado com o chamado dela. Contudo, deu de ombros se levantando da mesa e dirigiu-se a algum local menos movimentado. Riza o seguiu.

-Pensei que não fosse vir por alguns dias. –Roy comentou ao perceber que não havia mais ninguém ao torno deles.

-Não vim por trabalho. –ela comentou tentando se esquivar do assunto e antes que o moreno pudesse lhe dirigir outra pergunta, continuou. –Tenho informações de que um general vai se aposentar e o seu nome é bastante comentado a subir de patente. Seria bom se durante as próximas três semanas tentasse manter a ordem e os prazos, Coronel.

-É uma boa notícia. –Roy comentou fingindo desinteresse. Ignorou a parte de que fora ordenado a trabalhar. –Isso merece uma comemoração. Não acha, Riza?

-São apenas boatos, senhor. Não posso garantir que a informação seja verdadeira. –pausou enquanto o moreno parecia pensar em algo a dizer. – Estarei de volta na segunda de modo a tentar organizar a desordem do escritório. Aliás, deveríamos encontrar uma forma de chamar a atenção para a sua pessoa, Coronel.

-Eu sei. –Roy comentou. –Parece que ultimamente a cidade está muito calma, então não tivemos nenhuma missão realmente importante.

-Encontraremos algo para chamar a atenção do escalão superior. –Riza comentou tentando transmitir confiança. O moreno apenas sorriu de sua característica forma e mirou o rosto da loira, enquanto parava de caminhar.

-Mesmo sendo um boato, são grandes as minhas chances. O que acha de sair hoje comigo para comemorar? –Riza ergueu uma única sobrancelha sem compreender o convite inusitado. O moreno lhe convidava e simplesmente não havia ficado feliz quando era algo que esperava há um bom tempo.

-Desculpe-me, não acho apropriado. –respondeu a loira em um tom baixo. Esperava ficar feliz com o convite, mas só conseguiu se sentir chateada por aquilo. Sabia que o moreno ainda estava tentando reerguer seu ego, o qual Riza se negava a fazer.

-Parece que você realmente não confia em mim. –Roy comentou em tom levemente irritado.

-Eu confio. –Riza tentou remediar a situação. Confiava naquele homem para muitos assuntos, mas relacionamentos amorosos não eram algo em que ele poderia ser considerado um exemplo.

-Não parece. Estou fazendo um convite, qual o problema em aceitar? Não é como se eu fosse te obrigar a fazer algo. –pausou esperando por uma reação da loira, que não veio. –Certo, adiantaria se eu disse que todos estarão presentes?

-Eu não poderei ir. –Riza proclamou em definitivo, mas o moreno não se deu por vencido, apenas expressou em sua face algo que indicava algum plano seu.

-Você acha que pode negar, mas vou conseguir fazê-la sair conosco. –Roy pronunciou pousando a mão no ombro dela em um gesto falsamente inocente. Riza nada pronunciou, preferiu por não provocar o superior. Caso o fizesse, sabia que algo bom não surgiria dali. –Bom, tenho de começar a arrumar as coisas no escritório. Obrigado pela notícia, Riza.

Roy lançou um singelo sorriso antes de virar as costas para ir até sua sala, deixando a loira intrigada quanto o que ele faria. Riza preferiu não permanecer parada no meio do corredor, também tomou seu caminho, o de casa.

* * *

**Bem, é isto ai. Peço desculpas pelo tamanho pequeno e pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Fique em dúvida se postava assim ou se acrescentava mais uma cena, mas acho que acabaria grande de mais. Além de que eu provavelmente demoraria mais ainda a postar.**

**Não vou fazer uma preview certinha porque não escrevi ainda. Só adianto que o Roy não vai desistir de fazer a Riza sair com o grupo... E que essa história toda não vai prestar.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.  
**


	8. Dois contra Um

**Nota: Em primeiro lugar, gsotaria de me desculpar pela demora, mas passei por alguns problemas aqui em casa. Meu pc ganhou um super vírus, tive de formatar e para conseguir encontrar o esboço do capítulo no meio dos meus DVD's de backup foi realmente difícil. Além disso, a época de provas no vestibular está chegando e eu estive me dedicando aos estudos de modo a me dar bem. Assim, eu digo que esse capítulo não ficou tão grande quanto o último, mas está na média. Peço consideração com os erros que eventualmente eu cometi, mas acabei de escrever agora e decidi postar pela demora absurda.**

**Vou deixar para responder aos reviews no final, apenas dessa vez.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Dois contra Um.**

Quando o quarteto adentrou o escritório, surpreendeu-se de observar que o moreno não dormia como costumeiro. Na realidade, Roy estava debruçado sobre uma pilha de relatórios. Lia-os e assinava-os com atenção desmedida, e fazia-o com extrema velocidade.

-A tenente ameaçou atirar em você, Roy? –perguntou Breda a provocar o superior, que nem ao menos erguera a face quando ouviu a porta se abrindo e o grupo entrando.

-Do jeito que ele está indo, vai acabar fazendo o nosso trabalho. –proclamou Fuery em mesmo tom maroto. Roy assinou um último papel antes de dirigir sua atenção aos subordinados, sem antes lançar um olhar às pilhas de trabalho que ainda faltavam.

-Ela podia ter atirado em mim que eu teria rido. –Roy comentou com um sorriso discreto na face. Jean o observou calado tentando compreender o que havia Riza dito a ele capaz de deixá-lo com humor agradável.

Roy só ficava feliz assim quando havia algo relacionado a mulheres. O loiro pigarreou tentando afastar de sua cabeça a imagem desagradável que lhe preencheu a mente. Riza não faria nada, tentou convencer-se.

-Então, porque toda essa motivação? –Falman perguntou sentando-se em sua mesa e afastando alguns papéis com a finalidade de gerar um espaço para apoiar seu mais novo livro.

-Conseguiu algum avanço com ela? –Fuery comentou rindo e lançando um olhar ao companheiro loiro que cada vez mais contraía sua face em desgosto.

-Vou conseguir, mas ainda não. –Roy pronunciou a debochar da expressão de seu oponente. –Na realidade, ela me disse sobre meu nome ser um dos mais cotados a ganhar uma promoção. E que em breve alguém vai subir.

-Isso explica muita coisa. –Jean comentou quase sem perceber, sentindo-se aliviado por ter sido traído por sua imaginação.

-O que acham de uma comemoração? –Roy comentou se inclinando sobre a mesa a fim de ouvir a resposta dos amigos.

-Mesmo lugar de sempre? –perguntou Breda também se sentando à sua mesa, aliás, todos já o haviam feito.

-Exato. O de sempre, mas deveremos ganhar a presença feminina da Riza. –Roy pronunciou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, tramava algo.

-O que você disse para convencê-la? –Fuery perguntou observando a pilha que estava sobre sua mesa. Suspirou frustrado puxando do topo uma pasta e retirando algumas páginas de dentro para logo dirigir sua atenção àquilo.

-Ainda não a convenci, mas garanto a presença dela. –O moreno comentou passando os dedos por entre os fios negros de seu cabelo.

-Acho que está fazendo algo contra as regras. –O loiro pronunciou fingindo desinteresse, mas na realidade, já imaginava o que fazer para convencer a loira a ir, e quem sabe, vencer a aposta.

-Acha que eu não vi vocês dois juntos hoje? –Roy perguntou retaliando a pergunta, fazendo com que Jean tivesse de se calar resignado.

-Faça o que quiser, não tem chance nenhuma mesmo. –o loiro resmungou puxando uma caneta para começar a rabiscar algum relatório.

-Vai se arrepender de ter me subestimado, Jean. Aliás, acho que você já sabe como é isso. –Roy pronunciou arrogante enquanto voltava sua atenção ao trabalho. –Agora, vamos adiantar essa papelada, preciso mostrar competência!

* * *

Riza fechou o livro ao ouvir o toque que vinha da porta. Não conseguiu imaginar quem seria, mas puxou um casaco e o vestiu enquanto atravessava a sala para descobrir quem desejava lhe falar. Observou pelo olho-mágico e franziu as sobrancelhas em questionamento ao observar quem se postava do outro lado.

Abriu a porta com um sorriso leve, dando passagem ao loiro que entrava.

-Não te esperava. –mas não se utilizou de um tom reprobatório, só estava surpresa. –Não era amanhã?

A loira indagou ao observar o modo como Jean se trajava. Tudo bem, não estava absurdamente arrumado. Contudo confessava que ele estava bem vestido, e que o fazia para sair.

-É. –pausou. –Roy nos disse sobre a possível promoção e que você não quis ir à comemoração. Pensei em tentar te convencer.

-Não me sinto confortável. –ela comentou sinceramente, pouco falava com aqueles homens que não fosse o trabalho. Sabia que sair com eles acabaria não sendo de todo modo agradável. Sentir-se-ia excluída, afinal, eles falariam sobre assuntos de que ela não tinha conhecimento.

-Eles não vão se fechar ignorando você. –Jean pronunciou enquanto passava a mão pela própria nuca. Não sabia como convencê-la a ir.

-Coronel não disse onde seria. Se eu aparecer com você podem inferir algo. –ela respondeu dando a entender que iria caso não fosse esse pequeno detalhe. Todavia o loiro não se deu por vencido, deu um passo na direção dela e a enlaçou com cautela de não tocar-lhe o braço ferido.

-Tenho minhas dúvidas, eles acham que eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por outra e que você não me dá a mínima. –pronunciou em tom baixo fazendo-a sorrir brevemente.

-Ainda bem que eles estão errados. –Riza falou na tentativa de ser agradável. Não era tão extrema a situação, não estava enamorada, mas gostava de como o relacionamento deles estava caminhando.

-Acho que eles estão um pouco certos. –Jean comentou coçando a nuca com uma das mãos, demonstrando todo o seu desconforto.

-Desculpe-me. Pode parecer que eu não estou muito engajada, mas é apenas falta de experiência em relacionamentos. –Ela pronunciou tentando se explicar. Era a verdade o que falava. O loiro apenas riu brevemente do estado dela.

-Eu me referia à primeira parte... Apenas tirando a parte do perdidamente por outra pessoa. –Riza o mirou fixamente procurando compreender o real sentido daquelas palavras pronunciadas. Abriu a boca a fim de falar algo, mas som algum saiu.

Estava deveras chocada com aquilo, afinal não havia uma semana completa desde que saíram pela primeira vez. Agora, o loiro estava lhe confessando um sentimento que ela não conseguia retribuir.

Desejava poder sair daquela situação, aliás, o fazia com todas as forças. Esperava que algo ocorresse de modo a tirá-la daquela situação constrangedora e de auto-repreensão.

Era tamanha a sua vontade, que quando soou a porta, acreditou que fosse apenas a sua imaginação. Todavia, alguém lhe tocou uma segunda vez, fazendo com que ela voltasse ao mundo real. Tocou os lábios do loiro com os seus, dando falsas esperanças de uma retribuição sentimental, e caminhou até a porta de modo a ver quem ali se encontrava.

Levou uma das mãos à face em profundo desânimo ao observar pelo olho-mágico quem estava ali.

-Só um momento. –pronunciou em tom alto de modo a fazer ser ouvida através da porta de madeira. Virou-se lançando um olhar ao loiro, demonstrando sua surpresa e algum desespero. Em tom mais baixo continuou. –É o Coronel.

Contudo, diante da situação, o único que Jean pôde fazer foi rir fracamente da falta de sorte de ambos.

-Eu deveria ter imaginado que ele viria. –falou ele. Não mentia, realmente não havia cogitado a possibilidade de Roy ir até a casa dela com intuito de convencê-la. Deveria ter pensado que era aquilo que o homem tentara dizer quando dissera que conseguiria fazer com que a loira marcasse sua presença. –Então, o que fazemos?

-Vá para o meu quarto. –ela comentou enquanto buscava com os olhos a presença do cão. –Peça ao Black Hayate para ficar de vigia na porta.

O loiro o fez, e quando ele sumiu pelo corredor, Riza abriu a porta com lentidão. Não acreditava que o homem estava ali, até mesmo porque compreendia o exato motivo pela sua visita. Conferiu o ferimento, recordando-se dele, e aliviou-se sabendo que a manga de seu casaco o cobria.

-Entre, por favor. –ela pediu dando a passagem ao moreno. –algo aconteceu, senhor? –perguntou fingindo não reconhecer o motivo de sua presença.

-Vim convencê-la a sair conosco. –Roy iniciou seu discurso, abrira a boca para pronunciar algo a mais, quando a loira o interrompeu gentilmente.

-Tudo bem. –concordou. Obviamente o fazia contrariada, mas diante de sua situação, não havia escolha. Jean e Roy só sairiam de sua casa quando a convencessem a ir, e temia que Roy visse o loiro e inferisse o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu tinha preparado um discurso para convencê-la, Riza. –o moreno comentou frustrado. –um discurso sobre como já estava na hora de começar a se socializar conosco.

-Mas eu não vou com o senhor, não quero dar força aos comentários que tenho ouvido. –ela pronunciou resoluta. Não cederia.

-Como vou ter certeza de que vai mesmo? –Roy lhe perguntou enquanto passava a mão pelos fios negros e sorria em seu modo carismático.

-Alguma vez não cumpri com minha palavra? –retaliou a loira. Estava se excedendo, mas aquilo era necessário. Roy era teimoso e dificilmente aceitaria aquilo se ela não fosse impositiva.

-De que boatos está falando? –desconversou o moreno, fazendo contrair a face em acanhamento. Pensava em uma forma de dizê-lo sem se comprometer.

-Acha que as pessoas não falam? –ele negou sem compreender do que falava a loira. Riza se enfadou, era impossível que Roy não entendesse do que falava ela. –Um oficial como o senhor, que não pode ver uma mulher sem convidá-la para sair, tendo como seu braço direito uma mulher.

-Está dizendo que as pessoas acham que temos alguma coisa? –ele perguntou confirmando o que ouvira. Riza assegurou com a cabeça e o homem deu um passo na direção dela. A loira também deu um passo, mas fugindo dele.

Roy sorriu brevemente do temor que a loira possuía dele, e sabendo que não conseguiria nada, respeitaria a vontade dela. Estendeu a mão, pousando-a na cabeça da loira em um gesto infantil.

-Se não gosta desses boatos, vou respeitar. –Roy fez uma pausa. – Mas vou ficar esperando que se arrume, para ter certeza de que vai.

-Quer algo para beber, ou comer? –Riza perguntou e o moreno deu de ombros. -Fique a vontade, Coronel.

Roy lançou um sorriso típico de sua pessoa enquanto dava alguns passos pela sala. Largou seu corpo em um sofá enquanto observava o cômodo com um breve e curioso olhar.

-Pode ter certeza de que ficarei. –ele comentou em um tom um pouco mais alto pelo fato de Riza estar deixando o aposento. Esperou que ela sumisse de sua vista e se levantou para caminhar até uma estante, conseguia ver alguns porta-retratos em uma das prateleiras.

Aproximou-se o suficiente para que pudesse observar o conteúdo das fotos. Sorriu brevemente quando examinou umas das fotos e se reconheceu ainda jovem, mas foi um gesto que sumiu tão rapidamente de sua face quanto aparecera.

Os dois estavam na frente da casa do pai dela, o qual provavelmente estava em seu laboratório no momento em que a foto fora tirada. Um Roy de dezesseis anos tinha o braço enlaçando o pescoço de uma Riza de doze anos. Ela, com uma expressão de raiva, possuía uma das mãos na face do moreno de modo a empurrá-lo para longe, em vão.

Seu sorriso havia demonstrado sua felicidade pelo fato de que a loira mantinha uma foto dos dois amigos inseparáveis que eles haviam sido, indicando uma amizade ainda mantida. Todavia, não pôde deixar de recordar que estava agindo como um completo idiota a estragar aquela frágil consideração da loira por ele. No fundo, algum tipo de culpa o atingiu por ter proposto uma aposta como aquelas.

* * *

Riza entrou em seu quarto observando o loiro sentado em sua cama, Black Hayate estivera na porta de vigia.

-Eu deveria ter imaginado que ele não desistiria. –comentou Jean enquanto a observava abrir o armário e procurar por alguma roupa.

-Somos dois. –ela comentou em um tom calmo. –Ocasião não formal? –Riza perguntou enquanto tirava duas vestes do armário.

-É. –Jean pausou respirando fundo. –Então, como eu vou sair daqui sem o Roy desconfiar?

A loira se virou lentamente jogando um vestido em cima da cama e abriu uma gaveta do criado-mudo, retirando uma chave de lá.

-Chave reserva, assim poderá sair depois de nós. –comentou a loira. Não gostava daquela situação toda, como se fizessem algo que devesse ser escondido, mas tampouco queria ouvir comentários maldosos por parte dos seus companheiros de trabalho. Por isso, suspirou fechando os olhos como se estivesse cansada de agir daquela forma, mesmo tendo começado com aquilo há pouco tempo.

-Você sempre pensa em tudo, Riza. –o loiro comentou retirando-a daquele momento de transe. A mulher apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto terminava de pegar suas roupas e as levava para o banheiro.

Deixou a porta apenas encostada, sabia que o companheiro não tentaria cruzar aquele limite imposto, bem como se riria do conflito que Jean iria travar consigo mesmo em ir até a fresta da porta e espiá-la, ou permanecer sentado na cama a esperá-la.

No final, acreditava que ele nada faria e por isso, Riza se dava ao conforto de agir daquela forma um tanto quanto sádica. Além disso, era preciso deixar brechas controláveis de modo que o homem na desistisse daquele relacionamento frágil e recente.

Pausou de frente para a torneira por alguns segundos antes de abri-la. Por algum motivo, não queria que aquele envolvimento se findasse, e não compreendia o porquê.

Lançou um olhar à porta ao ouvir um clique, sorriu com aquilo. O homem no recinto ao lado a fechara. A ação dele a fez pensar se ele tentara algo ou se o fizera de modo a controlar os próprios impulsos.

* * *

Ainda observou-se uma última vez no espelho conferindo se algum detalhe havia passado despercebido. Riza virou-se tentando observar as costas do vestido, não queria problemas com sua tatuagem aparecendo. Não aparecia, mas outro problema encontrou, não havia pensando no fato de que seu traje não possuía mangas, e, portanto, o curativo de seu ferimento se encontrava à mostra.

Passou um pente pelos fios loiros, colocando-os em seu devido local. Caminhou até a porta do banheiro, abrindo-a com cautela e saiu encarando Jean, que parecia completamente aéreo.

Sentou-se à cama ao lado do loiro enquanto pensava em uma solução para aquele seu pequeno problema. Sentiu a mão de Jean percorrer as suas costas cobertas em uma atitude carinhosa e lhe sorriu em retribuição.

-Você tem um problema, não? –ele perguntou já sabendo o motivo do silêncio por parte dela, que apenas consentiu com um aceno de sua cabeça e moveu o braço ferido indicando o que lhe preocupava a mente. –Deixe assim, acidentes acontecem, diga que se queimou fazendo comida ou algo desse tipo.

A loira deu de ombros e calçou as sandálias. Antes de se levantar depositou um beijo terno nos lábios do loiro.

-Saia alguns minutos depois de nós dois, está bem? –perguntou, já parada em frente à porta, em um tom baixo. Em resposta, Jean simulou uma continência exagerada e lhe piscou um olho indicando que o faria como combinado.

Riza saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com cautela atrás de si. Encontrou o pequeno Black Hayate de guarda e dirigiu-se até a sala, onde se deparou com um Roy completamente distraído com as fotos que possuía na estante.

Aproximou-se com cuidado de não assustá-lo e parou próxima a ele, mas um pouco atrás.

-Dormindo acordado, Coronel? –perguntou retirando-o do transe. Roy apenas virou os olhos para observá-la e sem nada pronunciar sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

-Está linda, Riza. –comentou após examinar os detalhes de seu traje, que era simples, como ela. Desviou os olhos da foto que observava, nem havia percebido que passara tanto tempo olhando aquela imagem, afinal, Riza havia se arrumado e ele não se movera.

-Obrigada. –Riza respondeu cordialmente tentando descobrir o que o deixara tão aéreo, mas o moreno logo tratou de postar-se de frente à prateleira, impedindo a visão dela.

-Então, está pronta? –ela concordou com a cabeça. Antes de começar a andar em direção a porta, Riza observou que Roy lhe estendera o braço em um gesto cavalheiresco. A loira curvou a face em confusão, não compreendia exatamente qual o objetivo daquilo e quando ele percebeu o sentimento da suposta acompanhante, completou. –Hoje, como nos velhos tempos, somos amigos. Não se preocupe, Elle.[1]

Riza não pôde evitar contrair os lábios em um sorriso, no canto da boca, quase inexistente ao ouvir o apelido de infância. Roy não a chamava daquela forma sempre, na realidade, apenas o fazia em situações especiais em que ela precisava se sentir mais confortável. Geralmente, quando jovens, ele apenas a chamava de Ri.

Meio temerosa do que aquilo poderia significar aos olhos de Jean, ela ainda deu um passo para sair de perto, fingindo não ter visto. Roy preferiu não forçar, mas havia muito ainda a ser feito.

-Vamos. –Ele pronunciou para a mulher ao seu lado enquanto lhe tocava a cintura levemente indicando que ela deveria seguir.

O que o moreno não percebeu foi que aquele simples gesto havia tirado alguma estabilidade da mulher, porque Riza sentiu um calafrio, que passou despercebido, e andou mais rápido de modo a fugir daquele contato. Em sua mente, a loira apenas gritava consigo por ser regredida a uma criança quando se tratava daquele homem.

Em poucos segundos ela saiu de casa, trancou a porta e sentou-se no banco do carona do carro de Roy. Não sabia para aonde iriam, tampouco queria dirigir para ele fora de seu horário de trabalho.

* * *

Jean observou a mesa com uma expressão de quem não compreendia o que se passava. Largou seu corpo em uma das cadeiras acolchoadas ao lado de Breda, sabendo que ao seu lado, havia um espaço vago.

-Então, o Roy ainda não chegou? –perguntou sem entender. Roy e Riza haviam saído de casa alguns minutos antes dele e não haviam chegado. Alguma coisa estava errada naquilo e o loiro só pôde suspirar cansado e irritado. Sabia que não gostava do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

* * *

[1] Elle: O apelido vem de Elizabeth-Eli- Elle. A pronúncia é Êlie.

* * *

Respondendo aos reviews:Espero não esquecer ninguém. Caso o faça, podem mandar uma mensagem xingando que eu respondo.

**Petit Perle:** Se vc quase infartou pela demoro do capítulo 7, não quero imaginar o que lhe aconteceu. T.T Nhai, o Roy vai descobrir de uma maneira bem desconfortante, e imagino que vc vá gostar do modo como ele vai reagir. Nhai, eu não sou do sul não, mas eu morei lá por alguns meses e acabei pegando algumas gírias, como guria e Bah. xD

**Gabi:** Nhai, como disse ali em cima. O Roy vai descobrir de uma forma bem ruim, mas ainda demora um pouco. Esse relacionamento ainda nem começou direito. Bem, o Mustang tem seus momentos cachorros, mas nem sempre ele vai ser um babaca na fic.

**Reny: **Aiiii, menina, desculpe-me!!!! T.T Pronto, prometo não demorar para postar o próximo, tenho quase tudo planejado para ele.

* * *

Novamente eu peço desculpas pela demora, mas como expliquei lá em cima, alguns problemas me impediram de escrever. Agora voltei a escrever e não irei demorar tanto tempo para voltar a postar um capítulo.

Deixem reviews por favor. Isso ajuda no processo de criação. *.*


	9. Contraponto

**Como prometido eu tentei não demorar para postar um novo capítulo. Bem, acho que duas semanas é um tempo rasoável para atualizar. Vamos logo aos reviews:**

**Nike-chan: ai ai, incrível como eu também adoro o casal Jean x Riza, acabou ficando bastante meigo os dois juntos. *. * Bem, concordo, o Roy está incrivelmente canalha, mas ele ainda melhora um pouco, pq pior não dá. xD**

**HellaAdams: eiaoeuaoeiau, acho que consegui meu objetivo terminando o capítulo daquele jeito xD Deixar os leitores curiosos *.* Bem, não tem problema não, pode me mandar escrever mesmo, pq eu funciono bem melhor sob pressão xD**

**Petit Perle: nhai, menina, o capítulo começa já explicando onde é que os dois se meteram xD Calma que você já descobre. xD eioaueaoiea eu realmente tenho essa mania de falar bah, mesmo não sendo gaúcha xD Incrivel isso, mas foi costume, eu ficava zuando minha prima e falando bah só para irritá-la (ela é do sul) dai acabou q eu peguei a mania. Hmm, Roy só descobre lá pelo fim da fic, e eu diria, de uma forma nada agradável... xDDD**

**Gabi: Nhai, realmente deu peninha do Roy nisso, mas ele ainda tem muito o que sofrer nessa fic antes de ter alguma recompensa. ^^"**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Contraponto.**

Assim que Roy se sentou no banco do motorista, colocou o cinto e lançou um olhar ao lado conferindo se a companheira fizera o mesmo. Tendo certeza da segurança da mulher, ligou o carro e deu a partida, mas não sem antes lançar um novo olhar a ela que parecia completamente alheia à sua inquietação.

-O que aconteceu com o seu braço, Riza? –ele perguntou após alguns minutos. Durante aquele breve período de tempo não parava de desviar sua visão da estrada para tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido a ela.

-Uma queimadura. – pronunciou em resposta, não queria dar muitos detalhes para que ele não acreditasse que estava mentindo. Todavia, havia se esquecido que falar que havia se queimado para Roy não era a melhor desculpa.

-Posso dar uma olhada quando pararmos. Estou bem acostumado a tratar disso. –ele comentou com a face ligeiramente virada para ela, e riza conseguiu perceber algum tipo de preocupação no semblante do moreno.

-Não é nada, senhor. Como sabe, já tive queimaduras piores. –Riza pensou ter conseguido se livrar daquilo, mas só conseguiu tornar o ambiente menos confortável aos dois. Percebeu que o moreno ostentou em sua expressão algo que lembrava um pouco de culpa.

-Desculpe-me por aquele dia. –Roy pronunciou parando em um sinal e agora conseguindo observar a face da mulher.

-Não se culpe, senhor. Eu que pedi por aquilo. Só peço que não se preocupe com tão pouco. –Riza tratou de impedi-lo de continuar antes que a situação se complicasse.

O sinal abriu e apenas o silêncio preencheu o carro por alguns minutos.

-Podemos fazer uma pequena mudança de rota? –Roy perguntou em um tom bastante calmo para o que havia ocorrido cerca de minutos antes.

-Devem estar esperando pelo senhor, não creio que seja uma boa idéia deixá-los esperando. –Na realidade, o que mais preocupava a loira era a perspectiva de que Jean chegasse antes dos dois e criasse teorias absurdas para o sumiço de ambos. Depois teria de acabar explicando algo que não era muito explicável.

-Eu sempre me atraso. –Roy pronunciou enquanto girava o volante bruscamente para fazer uma curva fechada no último segundo. –Ou está com medo de ficar comigo sozinha, Rizie?

Riza contraiu as sobrancelhas em desgosto, este também era um dos apelidos que roy lhe dera quando mais jovens. Só que ao contrário do carinho Elle, Rizie era usado para provocá-la. Por qual motivo não acatar àquela brincadeira, pensou ela.

-Se há motivos, eu não sei, mas caso haja, devo informar, Coronel. –Riza pronunciou o cargo do homem com ênfase, sabia que Roy não gostava que ela o chamasse daquela forma fora de horário de trabalho. –Que estou armada.

Roy riu sem saber se a ameaça era válida ou não, mas aquilo havia despertado nele a criança que muitas vezes fora esquecida em seu interior. Havia trazido à superfície os anos passados de provocações infundadas, que possuíam o único intuito de fazer o outro gritar irritado, para, ao fim, apertar o outro em um abraço pedindo desculpas.

Como aquilo era bom! O moreno se permitiu gritar em pensamentos. Reviver os anos passados em um único instante de descontração.

Como não sentira Saudade daquilo? Novamente sua mente gritou para permanecer apenas nisto, no seu interior.

Percebeu, então, que precisava daquilo mais do que podia imaginar. Queria reavivar os anos passados de confidencialismo, de provocação, de gritos.

-Não esperaria menos de você. –ele concluiu assim que parou de rir, e após uma pausa breve, continuou. –Rizie, fico feliz que não nos perdemos ainda.

A mulher nada falou, no fundo também sentia a mesma coisa. Uma felicidade clandestina pela recuperação daquela amizade pouco comum que um dia possuíram. Em poucos minutos eles já estavam parando a frente de uma bomboniere.

-Então é aqui? –Riza perguntou logo que ele estacionou o carro.

-O local que marquei com os meninos é bem perto, mas queria conversar com você sobre algumas coisas sem a presença deles. –ele respondeu abrindo a porta e saindo. Teria aberto a de Riza se ela não fosse suficientemente rápida para fazê-lo por conta própria. –Vamos?

Ao contrário do que fizera quando saíram de casa, Roy não ofereceu o braço ou lhe tocou a cintura de modo a pedir em silêncio que andasse. Apenas balançou a cabeça levemente indicando tal coisa. Riza o compreendeu e entrou no estabelecimento seguida do moreno, que a indicou com um gesto o local escolhido.

Ambos se sentaram e logo um garçom lhes foi atender oferecendo um cardápio. Riza pediu uma fatia de torta de chocolate amargo e um café, sendo imitada por Roy. Assim que o garçom se distanciou o moreno iniciou.

-Precisava esclarecer algumas coisas. –pausou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e inclinando-se levemente para frente de modo a ficar mais próximo da mulher. Estavam sentados de frente um para o outro em uma mesa redonda. –Para começar, isso não é uma queimadura, certo? E é exatamente por isso que pediu essa licença, estou correto?

-Sim. –A loira se limitou a concordar com um único vocábulo. Roy, com certeza, não era estúpido de acreditar naquela onda de mentiras que havia contado. Ele a conhecia bastante para compreender quando tentava esconder algo.

-Mas não foi esse o motivo pelo qual lhe chamei aqui. –Roy pausou observando o pedido deles sendo colocado na mesa. –Eu já compreendi o jogo daqueles dois irmãos.

A loira levantou os olhos enquanto tirava um pedaço da sua torta com o garfo. Pôs-se a observar a face inexpressiva do superior enquanto brincava de mover o pedaço de torta pelo prato.

-Os irmãos Modine? –ela perguntou parecendo compreender o rumo daquela conversa. Roy concordou com a cabeça.

-Aquele homem entrou na Academia Militar um ano antes de mim, sendo o Tenente responsável pelo pelotão de que eu fazia parte. Também foi meu superior direto em grande parte da guerra. –pausou conferindo se a mulher acompanhava suas explicações. –Significa que convivi bastante tempo com ele para saber que Mattew Modine joga bem sujo para conseguir o que quer.

-Não precisei de muito tempo para descobrir isso, senhor. –Riza comentou colocando um pedaço de torta dentro da boca e saboreando-o.

-Não sei exatamente que tipo de trabalho você fez para ele, Riza. Sei que o agradou de alguma forma e que ele vai tentar levá-la para perto dele. –A loira abriu a boca para falar algo, contudo ele tratou de não deixar. –Ele vai dizer que tentará me rebaixar, mas não o fará. Ele precisa de mim tanto quanto eu o necessito para subir.

-Ele quer assumir o Comando Militar Central? [1]

-Sim. –Roy passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando retira-los da face. –Como meu superior direto, sou responsabilidade dele. Se eu cair, ele também cairá. Então... Não se preocupe em acatar as chantagens dele, porque Modine não vai mexer conosco enquanto estivermos o ajudando a subir.

-Coronel, possui certeza disso? –Riza perguntou ainda em dúvida. Tinha suas dúvidas quanto aquilo, afinal, Roy poderia estar agindo de tal modo apenas para deixá-la mais tranqüila, o que era bastante comum. –Posso conciliar ambas as tarefas se for lhe ajudar.

-Não acho necessário. –Roy relaxou, deixando suas costas apoiadas na cadeira, afastando-se um pouco e desviando o olhar da mulher à sua frente. –Mas deixo que você decida o que achar melhor.

-Não parece muito satisfeito com isso. –Riza comentou ao perceber o tom ligeiramente aborrecido na voz dele. Roy se remexeu ligeiramente na cadeira e voltou a olhá-la. –É só ordenar que eu não trabalhe com o general e eu não o farei.

-Eu sei que pode não parecer, mas você gosta de um pouco de emoção no trabalho. O Modine vai lhe oferecer isso, ao contrário da burocracia em que estamos mergulhados.

Era a vez da loira de se desconfortar, Riza desviou os olhos, mirando o prato, agora vazio. Teria achado graça daquela frase proferida pelo homem caso não a deixasse completamente sem graça. Como se trabalhar com Roy Mustang não fosse vivenciar, a cada segundo, uma nova emoção.

-Não vou abandonar o meu posto enquanto não conseguirmos atingir nossas metas, Coronel. Pensei já ter deixado isso bem claro. –respondeu ela em tom um pouco irritado. Às vezes, Roy a irritava quando duvidava que ela continuasse a segui-lo. –Faço isso porque acredito no senhor e não por causa de uma relação oficial-subordinado.

-Terminamos então. –Roy pronunciou não querendo levar aquela conversa a diante. Na realidade, não questionava que a loira pudesse deixá-lo, não a curto prazo. Não obstante, o que lhe preocupava era a possibilidade de quando alcançados os objetivos, ela não mais quisesse permanecer por perto dele.

Caso não houvesse mais algo pelo que lutar, Riza poderia escolher algo que lhe agradasse mais. Além disso, sua dúvida não era infundada, afinal, Riza já o deixara uma vez quando mais jovens.

Não apenas isso, mas sentia que desde o reencontro deles em Ishbal, Riza mantinha determinada distância dele. Chegava a sentir que ao mesmo tempo em que ela desejava estar ao seu lado para ajudá-lo, ela também queria estar em qualquer lugar menos com ele.

Retirou a carteira de dentro do bolso, depositando uma quantia em cima da mesa e se levantou. Riza levantou-se em seguida para segui-lo. Saíram da loja em silêncio e caminharam ainda calados por alguns minutos enquanto passavam pelas ruas.

-Nunca duvidei, Riza. –ele comentou chamando a atenção da loira.

-Deixemos isso. Não importa. –Ela replicou em tom já bastante calmo. –Vamos comemorar em vez de pensar em algo desse tipo.

-Sim, vamos comemorar. -Roy sorriu singelamente, quase não esboçando o gesto. Ao mesmo tempo, em uma atitude impensada, passou o braço pelas costas dela, pousando sua mão no ombro da loira.

Ela se virou espantada pelo gesto e ele logo recolheu a mão. Talvez não tanto pela surpresa de Riza, mais por ter reconhecido um rosto próximo a eles. Um rosto do qual há pouco haviam comentado.

Aidé Modine estava do outro lado da rua, com a mão livre acenou aos dois enquanto atravessava a rua.

-Agora eu não posso mais dizer que era apenas uma teoria minha. –comentou Aidé parando de frente aos dois. Riza, obviamente compreendeu do que falava a mulher e sentiu-se gelar por dentro. Claro, não deixaria aquilo transparecer e precisava pensar rápido.

-Como assim, senhorita Modine? –Roy perguntou querendo checar se compreendia o que Aidé falava. Não podia estar insinuando que eles estavam saindo juntos como um casal.

-Vocês dois. Juntos. Fora do horário de trabalho. –ela fazia pausas como se explicasse a uma criança. –Todos já perceberam, só nunca conseguiram provar.

Riza, ao contrário do que poderia parecer, conseguiu rapidamente recordar um modo de agir. Desde quando jovens, todos acreditavam que estavam juntos. Nada menos conveniente para ambos que demonstrar a verdade. Faziam-no por meio de um simples jogo, afastava relacionamentos sérios, mas deixava claro que ambos nada possuíam.

-Ora, está enganada, Aidé. –Riza comentou com um sorriso bastante alegre em sua face, o que nada refletia o seu estado interior. Aquele jogo não tinha mais graça. –Roy, porque não prova o contrário convidando-a para sair?

-Sabe, até que não é uma má idéia. –Roy pareceu ter entendido, pois lhe lançou um olhar cúmplice. Em seguida dirigiu sua visão à Aidé, e sorriu de uma forma que somente ele sabia fazer. –Então, aceitaria sair comigo, senhorita?

Aidé curvou a face em dúvida, não era possível que no fundo, ambos fossem apenas amigos.

-Está falando sério? –ela perguntou sem muito entender.

-Claro que sim. –Roy comentou em tom efusivo. –Além disso eu estou procurando por uma esposa. –Aquele comentário fez com que a loira risse abertamente, chamando a atenção de Aidé.

-Você precisa esperar que elas aceitem a proposta... -Riza complementou em tom bastante irônico, como se mulher alguma pudesse aceitar aquilo dele. Aidé parecia bastante confusa quanto aquilo.

-Mas por que alguma mulher negaria se casar com o senhor? –Aidé perguntou tentando se integrar ao assunto que parecia restrito aos dois amigos.

-Porque o Roy é preguiçoso. –Riza comentou como se aquilo fosse uma verdade universal e o moreno pareceu se ofender.

-Assim você acaba comigo, Riza. –ele comentou piscando um olho para a morena enquanto balançou levemente a cabeça movendo alguns fios do cabelo de sua franja. –As mulheres dizem que eu sou ótimo amante.

-Mas um tanto quanto promíscuo. –a loira continuou no ataque. Aidé, agora, tinha os olhos levemente abertos como se tentasse compreender aquele diálogo cúmplice.

-A mulher certa vai saber corrigir esse meu pequeno defeito. –Roy completou sorrindo para a morena como se quisesse dizer a ela que poderia ser tal mulher.

-Acho que devem existir várias mulheres dispostas. –Aidé comentou ainda sem compreender muito. A realidade era que se espantava com toda a verdade descoberta naquele local.

-Não atualmente. –ele comentou parecendo um pouco insatisfeito. –hoje em dia as mulheres estão com aquela coisa de direitos iguais... Algo que não me agrada muito.

Ora, se aquele discurso toda ainda não conseguira incomodar a morena, as últimas palavras de Roy haviam logrado tal coisa. Aidé curvou as sobrancelhas em sinal de raiva, Roy Mustang era no fundo um machista aos seus olhos.

-Uma atitude bastante prepotente para um homem que deixa a vida nas mãos de uma, não? –A morena não conseguiu reprimir o tom de ironia e desgosto em sua voz, o que foi facilmente perceptível aos dois. Roy e Riza perceberam que ela havia mordido a isca e esconderam no fundo a risada que desejavam expressar.

-Mas a senhorita não deixou que eu me expressasse. –Roy comentou com a cara lavada. –Eu só acho que depois de terem lutado tanto tempo por direitos iguais, sob maus tratos e humilhação, o mínimo que poderíamos fazer era retribuir da mesma forma. Planejo ser um homem submisso.

-Ai ai... lá vamos nós de novo com essa história. –Riza comentou com um suspiro, deixando a impressão de que já ouvira muitas vezes aquele discurso.

-Começando pelo trabalho... Quando encontrar a mulher ideal, largarei o trabalho para dedicar minha exclusivamente a satisfazê-la! –Roy comentou sorrindo brevemente como se aquele fosse o seu sonho mais profundo. – Acordarei cedo para preparar a refeição mais importante do dia para a minha esposa, levando em sua cama. Quando ela sair para trabalhar, arrumarei a casa, limpando, lavando roupas, passando-as.

Neste ponto, Aidé tinha até mesmo a boca semi-aberta e a face ligeiramente vermelha pela irritação, mas Roy parecia ainda disposto a continuar com aquela provocação.

-Mas não acaba por ai, não! –ele fez uma breve pausa. –Quando terminar a arrumação, irei para a academia tratar do físico, afinal, preciso agradar nesse sentido também. Prepararei a janta que minha esposa pedir e tomarei um banho, esperando ansioso por sua volta para casa. Estarei limpo e cheiroso para rece...

Teria continuado a falar se Aidé não tivesse lhe virado as costas e saído com passos pesados e apressados. Roy lançou um olhar à loira, que mordia levemente os lábios na tentativa de segurar o riso que se sucederia.

Recomeçaram a andar, já havia se demorado muito. Só virar na esquina e encontrariam o local marcado com os outros companheiros de trabalho. Esperando a distância se dar para que Aidé não os ouvisse eles seguravam seus instintos básicos de gargalhar.

Viraram a esquina. Incrivelmente, a primeira reação veio de Riza que apoiou o braço na parede e deixou a cabeça pender, escondida a face com os cabelos, a loira deixou-se gargalhar como poucas vezes fazia.

Roy não agüentou, riu também como poucas vezes se permitia.

-Eu não consigo acreditar que ela caiu nessa! –Ele pronunciou entre arquejos. A realidade era que ambos, adultos, riam como se crianças fossem. Alheios a qualquer coisa, pareciam recordar os tempos de infância em que aquele discurso era comum.

-Era comum acreditarem, mas suas namoradas tinham catorze anos, não vinte. –Riza complementou da mesma forma, quase não conseguia falar tamanha era sua falta de fôlego.

-Você entende o motivo pelo qual ela quer sair comigo, não, Riza? –o moreno perguntou tão pronto recuperou o fôlego. Ainda permaneciam parados na calçada.

-O senhor achar que é por acreditar que temos algo? Se conseguisse provar, poderia conseguir minha transferência para o comando do irmão. –o moreno concordou e sorriu de uma forma arrogante.

-Não que ela não me ache atraente... Afinal, todas acham. –e sua voz soou da mesma forma que o seu sorriso de poucos segundos atrás, irritando um pouco a loira ao seu lado. Recomeçaram a andar, Roy abriu a porta do bar, deixando espaço para que Riza pudesse entrar primeiro.

-Humildade nunca foi sua melhor característica. –comentou passando por ele de modo a tentar rebater em igual provocação. Avistou o grupo sentado em uma mesa mais próxima ao canto e seu olhar logo se cruzou com o loiro, que apesar de não culpá-la, parecia bastante incomodado com a demora dos dois.

-Beleza é. –ele completou com um sorriso insolente na face enquanto tratava de ocupar o local vago ao lado de Jean. Não deixaria que o loiro tomasse vantagem naquele momento se ele também não pudesse. Riza se sentou no oposto, entre Breda e Falman.

-Boa-noite. –Riza comentou ignorando o comentário ridículo do superior. O ruivo, Breda, sorriu com alguma malicia ao ver aquele cenário bastante propenso a uma discussão que lhe renderia um bom divertimento.

-Fala, pessoal. –Roy pronunciou lançando um sorriso prepotente e provocador ao oponente.

-Não tem muitos minutos que estávamos perguntando em que local você havia se metido, Roy. –Breda comentou chamando a atenção do grupo para si. –Cheguei a pensar que estava atrás da mulher de alguém. Talvez a do Jean, afinal é sua maior diversão, não?

De imediato a reação dos presentes se deu. Riza desviou o olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse a face de Jean. Falman e Fuery deixaram-se gargalhar instantaneamente. Roy apenas ergueu a sobrancelha fingindo que aquilo não era uma tentativa de fazer com que Riza se zangasse com ele.

-Talvez ele estivesse. –Jean pronunciou fazendo com que os olhares lhe fossem focalizados. No entanto, um em especial o fez arrepiar-se por completo. Riza o mirava com uma irritação que poucas vezes presenciara.

-Eu não, estava só tentando convencer a Riza a vir. –Roy pronunciou antes de ser abafado pela voz incrivelmente calma da loira.

-Quem sabe não é por causa desse seu complexo de inferioridade que isso acontece? –o silêncio se instalou por alguns segundos naquela mesa até que, inocentemente, Fuery se pronunciou.

-Você a conhece?

-Sim.

-Não!

Jean e Riza pronunciaram juntos. Tendo o homem afirmado e ela negado. A resposta da loira apenas contribuiu para o ambiente se tornar ainda mais tenso do que há poucos minutos.

-Já vi que a noite será cheia de brincadeirinhas com a minha cara... Antes que eu realmente me incomode eu estou indo. –Jean comentou levantando-se de seu lugar e tentando ir até a saída do local. Ao perceber que a loira iria se levantar para lhe falar, completou. –Não precisa vir atrás de mim, Riza, afinal você não tem nenhuma relação com isso.

Ela permaneceu sentada enquanto ele caminhava para sair dali.

* * *

**[1] Mattew Modine é General de Divisão, podendo ser promovido ainda a General de Exército, a patente mais alta do exército depois de Marechal (Füher).**

**Um país é divido em alguns Comandos Militares para facilitar a administração. O General de exército "cuida" desses Comandos Militares.**

* * *

**Bem, acho que é isso ai... Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Agradeço a quem tem lido e principalmente quem tem deixado reviews. Peço que deixem reviews.**

**Próximo capítulo se chamará A Primeira Grande Briga.**


	10. A Primeira Grande Briga

Engraçado como tem mais de dois anos que eu não venho aqui, engraçado como as coisas mudaram desde então. Não creio que eu tenha mudado, que minha vontade de escrever tenha mudado, mas meu mundo mudou, não tenho tempo como antigamente, não vejo as coisas da mesma forma. Nunca quis abandonar isto daqui, mas não tenho certeza se poderei me manter presente. Aqui vai um capítulo novo que estava em meu computador, escrito pela metade, tentei concluí-lo e espero que esteja ao nível dos outros que costumava publicar.

**Costumo responder as reviews no início, creio que poucos devam lembrar se deixou ou não uma mensagem pra mim, de qualquer forma, mantenho meu respeito pelos fãs e agradeço àqueles que liam e aos que permanecem lendo as minhas fics. **

**Um agradecimento especial à Bulma Butowsky que me enviou um review esses dias e me recordou como era agradável escrever essa fic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – A Primeira Grande Briga**

–Não precisa vir atrás de mim, Riza, afinal você não tem nenhuma relação com isso.

Ela permaneceu sentada enquanto Jean caminhava para sair dali. A loira tentou fingir que nada havia acontecido, mas era um tanto quanto difícil ignorar os olhares curiosos que lhe foram lançados. Realmente, não estavam acostumados a vê-la agindo de maneira irracional.

De fato, nenhum deles compreendia o que havia acabado com a paciência dela naquele exato momento. Claro que nos últimos dias, Riza havia sido provocada insistentemente pelo moreno Roy, mas naquele momento, ele nada fazia. Na realidade, o moreno estava tão confuso quanto os seus companheiros.

-Desculpem-me por isso. –Riza pronunciou sem conseguir manter contato visual com nenhum deles. Sabia que aquela discussão entre ela e Jean havia destruído boa parte do ânimo dos companheiros.

-Eu queria saber o que vocês dois estão escondendo tanto... –Roy comentou ao vê-la daquela forma. Não estava acostumado a ver aquela mulher de maneira tão retraída. Certo que ela era discreta, mas sabia se impor. Havia algo bem sério acontecendo que eles tentavam de todas as formas esconder.

Breda sorriu como se imaginasse o que faria Roy se a loira resolvesse realmente contar ao homem o que acontecia. Na realidade, imaginava apenas a face chocada e derrotada do superior e não conseguia deixar de rir. Ao mesmo tempo, os outros pareciam bastante perdidos e achavam estranho a reação do ruivo.

Riza, porém, pareceu compreender instantaneamente quando ouviu a risada abafada do companheiro. Lançou um olhar bastante calmo a ele de modo a confirmar aquilo e passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro, tirando-o da face em uma atitude desgastada.

-Não posso dizer ainda, espero que compreendam. –ela comentou erguendo seu corpo na cadeira e passando a uma postura mais confiante. Não queria demonstrar o quão incomodada havia ficado com aquela pequena discussão.

Apesar de ter percebido que havia jogado todas as cartas ao companheiro que desconfiava, era melhor que ele soubesse por sua boca do que ficar tentando descobrir por conta própria.

Aliás, conhecia aqueles homens o suficiente para saber que instigado por uma desconfiança eles fariam de tudo para descobrir, porque um deles diria aos outros. Era melhor acabar com aquilo logo antes que eles começassem a tramar um plano.

-Hei, estamos fazendo o que aqui? –perguntou o ruivo em tom animado. –viemos comemorar!

A loira agradeceu mentalmente, fazendo uma nota de agradecê-lo mais tarde. Não havia alternativa, deveria fingir que aquilo não aconteceu e tentar curtir o máximo possível daquela noite que seria longa.

Levantou então a face disposta a vestir aquele personagem pouco incomodado.

-Certo. –Riza pronunciou em tom efusivo e levantou-se da mesa. –Vou pegar algo para beber, querem? –Riza não ouviu nada dos outros e se dirigiu ao balcão, pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e uma caneca para voltar, sentando-se novamente no local de antes.

* * *

Riza observou o relógio de pulso, percebendo que ele marcava pouco menos de duas da manhã. Chegara ao local junto do moreno por volta das dez da noite e acreditava que estivera tempo o suficiente com eles para poder dizer que iria embora.

Além disso, a loira já se sentia suficientemente alterada pela bebida quando observou a hora ali. Só não estava pior do que os companheiros e que Roy, que parecia completamente sóbrio àquela altura. Certo, ele havia começado a beber depois dela, que o fizera bem depois dos outros companheiros.

-Já vou. –Ela pronunciou para logo depois ver que o pequeno Fuery se levantava de sua cadeira.

-Espere um pouco, Riza. Vamos ver o grande fora que o Fuery vai tomar. –Pronunciou Roy inclinando seu corpo sobre a mesa de modo a ver com mais detalhes o caminho que tomava o outro moreno. –Posso deixá-la em casa se quiser, mas espere isso.

-Ficarei para ver, mas dispenso a carona. –Ela comentou também se atentando aos passos do pequeno.

-Vai lá, Fuery! –gritou Breda já bastante alterado. Falman, no entanto, já se encontrava em tão mal estado que tinha a cabeça apoiada na superfície da mesa e dormia profundamente.

-Não tem problema mesmo, vou ter de levar o Vato para casa e fica no caminho.

-Sem problemas, vocês podem curtir... Não quero acabar com a noite de vocês.

-Parece que ele está tendo problemas... –comentou Breda. –Acho que em um minuto ele leva um tapa.

-Não. Ele vai conseguir. –pronunciou Riza se interessando por aquela brincadeira de ver se o amigo iria ou não conseguir ganhar a noite. –Ela está dando todos os sinais de que quer algo, só não quer parecer fácil, então nega.

Roy passou os olhos da loira ao ruivo, sabendo o que passava pela cabeça de Breda e o teria impedido de falar se ele não fosse mais rápido.

-Aposto com você que ele vai se dar mal, Riza. –ela ergueu uma sobrancelha sem acreditar no que ouvia. Eles faziam apostas para ver se o amigo conseguiria a garota.

-Parece um pouco antiético, não? –ela perguntou ainda que se sentisse bastante tentada a ganhar dinheiro fácil. Tinha certeza de que ganharia.

-De modo algum. Ele não está fazendo isso para ganhar a aposta... –comentou Breda e a loira sorriu estreitando os olhos. Ergueu a mão e estendeu ao ruivo.

-Apostado. –ela comentou. Breda apertou a mão dela selando a aposta e deixando o moreno absurdamente chocado. –O que será então?

-Vinte cenz. –Breda pronunciou achando que ela desistiria, mas a loira não o fez. –Não vai participar dessa, Roy?

-Não tenho opinião formada ainda. –ele pronunciou em tom um pouco irritado, Breda acabaria por entregar toda a aposta que estavam fazendo pelas costas da loira. Se ela chegasse a pensar que eles apostavam sempre, logo chegaria à conclusão de que ela também fazia parte de uma aposta. Não queria imaginar o que ela faria se descobrisse.

-Eu fecho. –Riza comentou enquanto desviava sua atenção ao companheiro. Pouco tempo se passou, cerca de cinco minutos depois o pequeno Fuery conseguia a garota. Riza retirou de dentro de sua bola uma nota e jogou na mesa. –Vinte cenz mais isso pagam a minha conta. Boa noite, rapazes.

A loira se levantou com cautela, sabia que havia bebido um pouco e levantar bruscamente faria com que passasse mal. Se o fizesse com cuidado, nada de mais lhe aconteceria.

Saiu do recinto e pegou um táxi para casa.

Ainda lá dentro Breda parecia não compreender que perdera. Nunca jogava para perder.

-Então ficamos apenas nós dois... –O ruivo falou se levantando da mesa pronto para também garantir sua noite. Tinha de aproveitar o fato de que o superior iria levar o companheiro para casa e ele poderia sair com alguém.

* * *

Riza entrou em casa e acendeu a luz do abajur próximo a entrada. Foi recepcionada logo por Black Hayate que se jogou no chão de barriga para cima para que ela o acariciasse. Riza retirou as sandálias que lhe machucavam os pés e sentou-se no chão, pouco disposta a brincar com o animal.

Estava deveras cansada para aquele tipo de coisa. Logo se levantou e entrou na sala, acendendo a luz do cômodo. Voltou para apagar o abajur e tomar as sandálias.

Não reprimiu um grunhido de raiva ao ver quem permanecia deitado no seu sofá e dormia, mas compreendeu que Jean queria conversar e a esperava para aquilo.

Apesar de sentir raiva por ele ter usado a chave dela indevidamente, abaixou-se a observar a face completamente tranqüila dele e lhe passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo da franja dele que caiam pela face.

-Jean? –ela o chamou e o loiro se remexeu brevemente abrindo os olhos com dificuldade, parecia ter realmente caído em sono. –Vai ficar desconfortável ai, vem.

O loiro levantou-se molemente seguindo o caminho para o quarto. Riza fechou a porta de modo que o cão não entrasse no quarto como costumeiro. Jean retirou os sapatos e se sentou na cama.

-Conversamos amanhã. –Riza pronunciou guardando a bolsa no armário. –Volte a dormir.

O loiro pareceu acatar ao pedido na hora, pois largou o corpo de qualquer jeito na cama enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro. Riza sorriu observando o modo como ele fazia aquilo e pegou uma camisa qualquer e um short.

Vestiu o short sem retirar o vestido e chamou pelo homem querendo saber se ele ainda estava acordado, sem ouvir resposta ela caminhou até o outro lado do quarto e retirou o vestido, colocando a camisa por cima.

Não sabia que o loiro tinha os olhos abertos. Apesar da escuridão do local, não era completa a falta de luminosidade e Jean conseguiu ver de relance um desenho bastante incomum nas costas dela.

Para a sorte dela aquilo era bastante complicado para que em poucos segundos ele pudesse compreender que aquela tatuagem tinha alguma relação com alquimia e principalmente que aquilo possuía relação com Roy. Ele tampouco viu as queimaduras que o alquimista das chamas lhe fizera.

Quando Riza se deitou ele já havia fechado os olhos sabendo que iniciariam uma briga àquela hora. A loira se aconchegou sentindo os braços do loiro lhe enlaçarem e fechou os olhos.

-Boa noite, Riz. –ele pronunciou em tom quase inaudível e bastante sonolento enquanto lhe beijava o ombro coberto pela camisa. Nunca havia imagino que a loira carregaria uma marca daquelas nas costas, afinal, Riza sempre pareceu aos seus olhos como a pessoa que nunca fizera nada precipitadamente.

Uma tatuagem contradizia aquela sua visão, pois era algo que nunca sairia de seu corpo. Da mesma forma, sempre a vira em trajes que cobriam aqueles desenhos incomuns e que ele pouco conseguira ver. Tudo confirmava que ela havia marcado seu corpo em uma atitude impensada, porque parecia sentir vergonha de ter tais desenhos impregnados em sua pele alva.

Mesmo assim, não perderia a oportunidade de rir um pouco da loira no dia seguinte ao confessar que vira aquilo. Fechou os olhos para dormir também

* * *

Jean parecia esperar pela oportunidade perfeita, pois permaneceu calado quase todo o expediente. Na realidade, foi bastante estranho aos olhos dos companheiros que naquele dia, o loiro já tivesse recuperado o seu bom humor costumeiro, tendo na noite anterior saído tão alterado do bar.

Não tentara retomar aquele assunto com a loira quando acordara. A verdade é que enquanto a esperava não pôde deixar de pensar que aquilo parecia apenas uma crise de ciúmes infundada.

Preferiu deixar aquilo de lado e fingir eu não havia ocorrido, ao menos por um tempo, afinal ambos pareciam não se incomodar mais quando acordaram.

Todavia ele observou ao redor, percebendo que todos estavam absortos em seus respectivos trabalhos. Sorriu, parecia ser o único que havia se distraído observando o relógio prestes a anunciar o horário de almoço. Provavelmente o problema da noite anterior havia ressuscitado nele a vontade de fumar, abriu a gaveta buscando pelos seus adoráveis cigarros, encontrando um maço lacrado no fundo.

Sorriu alegremente colocando-os no bolso da farda e levantou-se ignorando o horário e os olhares dos companheiros. Seu gesto pareceu ter despertado a vontade dos outros homens em sair daquele lugar, pois logo que Jean saiu pela porta, os outros o fizeram.

Riza ainda permaneceu na sala completando o relatório. Ao menos o fez até ser interrompida pela voz estridente de sua amiga Rebeca.

-RIZA! –a morena gritou entrando na sala sem nenhum tipo de escrúpulo. Puxou uma cadeira qualquer para ficar de frente para onde se encontrava a loira e sorriu de uma forma maliciosa para a amiga. -Você não pode sumir por dias sem me avisar... Sabe que eu fiz milhões de suposições que acabavam com você morrendo de algum modo violento.

-Não seja tão exagerada, Rê. –a loira comentou enquanto cruzava os braços por sobre a mesa e deixava a cabeça neles apoiada.

-A noite parece ter sido bem longa... –comentou a morena de modo malicioso ao observar o cansaço da amiga. –Tentei telefonar para você ontem a noite, mas ninguém atendeu. Então... –e ela fez uma pausa na tentativa de dramatizar a situação. –Pensei que o Jean soubesse onde você estava, mas por algum acaso do destino, ele também não atendeu!

-Não somos crianças que precisam ir para um motel... –a loira completou sem a mínima vontade de continuar aquela conversa. –Saí com o pessoal, apenas isso.

-Sei... –Rebeca comentou demonstrando desconfiança. –Olha, você não está com fome? Vim ver se você não queria me acompanhar no almoço.

-Não posso. –Riza pronunciou com desgosto. – Estou de licença, então não deveria estar aqui, mas existe a possibilidade do Coronel ser promovido e precisa de mim aqui para mantê-los na linha.

-Você tirando uma folga? Esse relacionamento está realmente fazendo bem a você! –pausou. –Chega da Riza chata e certinha.

-Licença médica... –Riza pronunciou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas em sinal claro de que reprovava as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

-Que seja... EU vou comer nesses últimos quinze minutos de almoço enquanto você vai ficar ai morrendo de fome.

-Sinta-se a vontade. –Riza falou enquanto se levantava e andava até o canto da sala para pegar uma caneca de café. Às vezes achava que a amiga parecia uma criança falando, mas preferiu ignorar aquele comentário desnecessário.

Rebeca abriu a porta para sair, mas logo parou ao ver quem era. Sorriu amigavelmente a Jean que entrava na sala com um sorriso bobo estampado em sua face.

-Sorriso estúpido o seu... –ela comentou achando graça da expressão dele. Jean fechou a porta enquanto mirava a loira.

-Rebeca, vou lhe falar algo que nunca acreditaria. –a loira levantou os olhos ao loiro, mas logo os abaixou para dar atenção ao conteúdo líquido de sua caneca. Bebeu um pouco. –A Riza tem uma tatuagem.

De fato, Jean não compreendeu o motivo pelo qual a morena rapidamente correu para sair do recinto, bem como também não compreendeu quando viu a loira engasgar com o café quente deixando a caneca cair no chão.

Quando a face da mulher atingiu um tom intenso de vermelho ele não compreendeu que era por raiva, mas pensou que fosse por ter se engasgado. Riza abriu a boca diversas vezes antes de conseguir falar alguma coisa, passando alguns segundos, talvez minutos, naquele estado mudo.

-Que brincadeira ridícula é essa, Jean? –Riza perguntou em um tom que pouco se parecia com o real sentimento dela. Sua voz soou suave como se estivesse bastante calma, o que, de fato, não era a verdade.

* * *

Rebeca fechou a porta atrás de si com incrível velocidade e permaneceu do lado de fora da sala. Encostando o ouvido na madeira ela poderia ouvir toda a discussão que se desenrolaria naquele ambiente sem, no entanto, fazer parte dela.

Era do conhecimento da morena que aquela tatuagem existia, aliás, era a única dos companheiros ou amigos de Riza que tinham conhecimento sobre aquela arte. Não suficiente, Rebeca também sabia a história daqueles desenhos pregados na pele da loira e o motivo pelo qual deveriam ser escondidos.

Sorriu com incrível felicidade daquele lado da parede, só havia uma forma de Jean ter visto aquela imagem incomum. Acabou se vendo extremamente contente com aquele ocorrido, afinal, Riza estava progredindo e seguindo em frente com sua vida.

* * *

Jean ainda não compreendia toda a alteração de Riza, apesar de bastante contida, ainda possuía a face avermelhada pela raiva. O loiro não sabia o que dizer quanto ao que a mulher à sua frente perguntava, havia a visto se trocando, mas não acreditava ser um segredo de estado aquela tatuagem. Ele nada pronunciou, havia sido Riza a continuar falando.

-O que você estava pensando, Jean? Entrou na minha casa inapropriadamente, como um marido psicótico esperando pela infiel esposa. Olhou enquanto trocava de roupa e sai por ai contando sobre essa coisa nas minhas costas. –pausou o sermão olhando-o, mas o homem sequer esboçava uma tentativa de resposta. –Você não vai falar nada?

O loiro a observou, fechou os olhos com força como que buscasse uma resposta dentro de sua mente. Precisava ser rápido antes que ela disparasse mais palavras em sua direção.

-Você se trocou na minha frente. –Jean esfregou a testa com uma das mãos, sabia que havia dado uma das piores respostas a ela. Acreditou na possibilidade de Riza se irritar ainda mais, o que parecia acontecer quando ela suspirou fortemente como quem tenta se acalmar, a face dela já tomava um tom mais natural, ainda que avermelhado.

-Você fingiu que estava dormindo e isso não repara o fato de você ter contado o que viu.

-Mas a Rebeca sabia, percebi isso na hora que contei.

-Feliz acaso. Ela podia não saber. –Riza respirou fundo pensando em uma resposta que eliminasse a relação de Roy com a tatuagem. –Isto não pode ser de conhecimento de ninguém, ou acha que eu esconderia a toa?

-E eu vou saber o que você pensava quando adolescente pra fazer umas coisa dessas e depois querer esconder? –Se Jean temia por irritar Riza a um ponto irreparável, agora ele tinha certeza que conseguira alcançar tal limite. Riza cessou qualquer atitude, estava parada sabendo que o loiro não fazia ideia do que era aquela tatuagem, mas insistia não ter feito nada de errado.

-Dê-me minhas chaves. –pronunciou em tom baixo, sua voz quase não saiu de dentro da sua boca, soou rouca e quase inaudível. Jean enfiou a mão no bolso tirando o molho de chaves, desatarraxou a de Riza e lançou-a na mesa.

-Tome essa merda de chave. –Ele pronunciou em tom alto, estava se irritando com aquela discussão estúpida, se Riza queria segredo deveria ter dito ou se trocado em outro lugar.

A mulher respirou fundo, seu arquejo foi desregular, não conseguiu puxar o ar de uma vez e o som que produziu aquela respiração demonstrava todo o descontrole que estava se apoderando dela.

* * *

Rebeca ouvia vez ou outra os tons mais altos de Riza e Jean, estava indo embora quando ouvira a voz de Jean mais alta que o normal. Teve medo de que alguém aparecesse, até mesmo porque não tardaria muito e o horário de almoço acabaria, os outros membros da equipe voltariam a sua habitual sala e poderiam ouvir a discussão. Rebeca preferiu permanecer ali cuidando para que pudesse avisá-los quando alguém se aproximasse.

Não ficou surpresa quando ouviu algumas vozes bem de longe, bateu na porta como se pedisse para entrar, acreditando que aquilo chamaria a atenção dos dois.

* * *

-Isto não lhe diz respeito! –Pela primeira vez Riza elevava a voz naquela discussão. Ela deu meia volta e pegou a chave arremessada na mesa, virou-se para a porta, mas Jean lhe segurou pelo punho.

-Isto é do meu respeito sim! Eu sou seu namorado e esse negócio nas suas costas deveria ser de meu conhecimento!

-Isto não é de seu interesse. –Riza pronunciou novamente com o tom mais baixo que o normal, havia ouvido o toque à porta e tentou se manter em tom razoável.

-Ah, eu acho que é. –Jean retrucou em tom alto.

-É? Você quer saber o que é isso? –Riza girou o punho livrando-se da mão de Jean.

-Quero. –pronunciou o loiro em tom mais baixo, acreditava que havia conseguido convencer a loira a falar.

-Pois não vou lhe falar, mas eu vou lhe dizer quem pode. –Riza pausou, sabia que iria falar mais do que o necessário, mas um dia Jean acabaria sabendo de tudo aquilo. –Pergunte a Roy Mustang.

Jean abriu a boca para retrucar, mas a pronuncia do nome de Roy havia confundido toda a cabeça dele. Riza saiu pela porta deixando o loiro completamente confuso, não entendia qual a relação de Roy com aquilo, mas havia um pensamento bastante incômodo afligindo-lhe, se Roy sabia daquilo, ele havia visto Riza nua, mas ela admitira que nunca havia ocorrido nada entre os dois.

Jean deu um passo para sair atrás de Riza, mas encontrou Rebeca parada à porta.

-Calma, Jean. –Rebeca pronunciou quando observou que as vozes do corredor agora eram pessoas bem próximas deles. Jean a observou sem muito compreender. A morena a segurou pelos ombros.

-Ele a viu nua, Rê –pausou o loiro. – Não sei em que estou me metendo mais.

* * *

**Notas: Qualquer erro de português aqui existente veio da minha pressa em atualizar, afinal faz dois anos... **

Não vou dar ainda nenhuma dimensão do próximo capítulo, mas acho que não devo demorar muito agora. Deixem reviews.


	11. A Transferência

**NOTAS:**

**Antes de tudo aquele costume de responder aos reviews:**

**Lain-san: Pois é, o tempo tem me faltado e muito, felizmente consegui adiantar as coisas para não ficar mto tempo mais sem postar, até mesmo porque esse semestre vai ser difícil e espero terminar a fic ainda antes de começarem as minhas aulas, lá pra março, além doq ue também vou começar a trabalhar. Sem muitas esperanças, ainda há muita coisa para acontecer e não sei se dará tempo até então, mas prometo não abdonar.**

**Hachi-chan 2: Pois é, incrivelmente até me dá um pouco de vontade de fazer Jean e Riza ficarem juntos, fazer algumas cenas mais picantes dos dois para saciar os leitores que gostaram do casal, mas é que eu realmente acho RizaxRoy perfeito, então estou lutando contra mim mesma nesta fic, com um casal que tem se mostrado fofo junto e que ainda virá ter seus momentos especiais.**

**Ninha Souma: Pois é, eu recebi algumas críticas quanto ao casal nada convencional, mas acho que já se foi o momento delas. Também acho que os fãs de RoyAi são bem menos radicais quanto ao casal, aceitando uma visão diferenciada da trama. Também acho que com tão poucos episódios não conseguimos ver todas as facetas dos personagens e aqui estamos para desenvolvê-los daquela forma como os imaginamos. Aos poucos esse passado via ficar um pouco mais exposto para o Havoc, mas nem vou estragar as surpresas. hahaha fica tranquila que eu nem vou desistir, tô trabalhando nela com cuidado. **

**Bulma Buttoski: Agoras devo postar mais frequentemente, consegui adiantar bastante nesse mês de folga e acho que agora não pararei!**

**petit perle: pois eu havia abandonado, mas aquele review milagroso me ajudou muito! Agora vocÇes terão bastante de Minha maior diversão!**

**Sem mais delongas, ao capítulo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – A Transferência.**

Riza passou pelo grupo com a cabeça erguida, tentava manter uma aparência calma, mas sabia que era uma tentativa impossível. Sentia ainda a face arder em raiva e sabia que Jean havia realizado algo surreal, com tão pouco tempo de um relacionamento, havia a irritado como apenas Mustang era capaz. Claramente sua passagem rápida não foi livre dos olhares dos companheiros, mas como nenhum deles fez menção de lhe chamar, ela tampouco parou para lhes falar.

Chegou ao banheiro e abriu a pia para pegar um pouco de água e enxaguar a face. Levantou os olhos para o espelho observando os traços de irritação sumindo aos poucos. A franja loira tinha alguns fios grudados na testa pela umidade, ela passou a mão retirando-os dali e colocando-os no lugar. Ouviu a descarga soar dentro de uma das cabines e secou as mãos em uma toalha de papel. Logo observou uma figura feminina sair da cabine e aproximar-se da pia.

-Está tudo bem? –a mulher perguntou e Riza apenas assentiu com a cabeça e um singelo sorriso antes de sair do banheiro. Refez o caminho até sua sala como se nada a houvesse atingido.

* * *

Quando a loira passou pelo grupo, nenhum daqueles homens pode evitar que a confusão lhes tomasse conta, era incomum vê-la pouco irritada, era absurdo vê-la bufando e vermelha passando por eles com os passos pesados. Apesar de a curiosidade ter tomado o grupo, nenhum deles se atreveu a tentar descobrir o motivo daquilo e logo voltaram sua visão para frente, talvez em momento mais oportuno pudessem descobrir.

A surpresa, no entanto, ocorreu quando se depararam com Rebeca e Jean parados à frente da sala. Sendo que o loiro estava um tanto alterado para que não juntassem tudo. Jean tinha uma expressão ligeiramente pálida e desolada.

Roy o observou e não segurou um sorriso na face ao se acreditar em vantagem agora que ambos haviam brigado.

-Sem chances, Jean... –pausou percebendo que o loiro havia torcido a face em ligeiro incomodo – O que foi? Algo lhe desagradou?

Rebeca observou os dois, Jean parecia disposto a descobrir como Roy sabia o significado daquilo, mas agora outro pensamento o assombrava, talvez Riza o apenas houvesse dito para incomodar. A morena colocou a mão no ombro de Jean como se aquele ato fosse impedi-lo de entrar em alguma discussão. Funcionou, pois o loiro apenas entrou na sala sem nada falar.

Ela suspirou observando que Roy era o único a permanecer do lado de fora e ele permanecia calado. Seria difícil que as coisas continuassem correndo bem com Jean e Riza se o loiro insistisse em descobrir o significado daquela tatuagem antes de Riza se sentir confortável em dizê-lo.

Bateu uma continência tardia e retirou-se sem saber o que fazer para ver sua amiga feliz.

* * *

Riza não sabia ao certo o que fazer, desde que discutira com Jean os dois trocavam poucas palavras. Aquele assunto ficou enterrado como se ambos possuíssem medo de trazê-lo à tona novamente, além do mais, Jean sequer se esforçou para tentar convidá-la para saírem uma outra vez. Ela compreendia, havia sido bastaste dura com ele e ter dito que Roy poderia explicar a situação fazia com que ela entrasse em contradição. Claramente nunca possuíram nada, mas ela sabia que aquela tatuagem não poderia ser considerada nada.

Havia passado quatro dias desde o ocorrido, sendo que o final de semana servira para acalmar os ânimos dela. Era já terça feira e naqueles últimos dias Roy intensificara suas aproximações, o que acabava destruindo seu ambiente perfeito de trabalho. Sentia-se fraquejar toda vez que o homem se aproximava com um sorriso malicioso a lhe falar algo mais baixo ao ouvido, contudo sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

Chegara no horário e não havia uma alma na sala, eram normais dias como aqueles. Preparou o café e tirou um copo cheio, não colocou açúcar em sua composição, gostava dele assim, amargo. Antes que voltasse a sua mesa ouviu alguém batendo à porta e sem pensar pediu que entrasse.

Deparou-se com Aidé que sorria fortemente com uma carta em mãos. A mulher olhou ao seu redor vendo que ninguém ainda havia chegado e sorriu com mais força.

-Bom dia, Tenente Hawkeye. O General Modine lhe chama em sua sala. –Riza tentou descobrir o motivo da felicidade da jovem, mas apagou de sua mente assim que ela voltou a falar. –Vai ser um pouco complicado colocarmos mais uma mesa aqui, não crê?

-Como?

-Ah, desculpe, melhor meu irmão lhe explicar tudo antes de realizarmos algumas mudanças. –Riza deixou o café em cima de sua mesa e dirigiu-se à porta. –Sabe onde fica? Posso levá-la.

-Eu dou um jeito de encontrá-lo. –Riza pronunciou saindo da sala e deixando a morena para trás. Aidé permaneceu confortável e sentou-se à cadeira de Riza, passou os olhos pelos relatórios em cima da mesa da loira e pegou o café que ela deixara ali e tomou um gole. Fez uma careta pelo gosto e largou o copo ali mesmo.

Não tardou e Roy Mustang apareceu em sua própria sala, deparando-se com a morena sentada como se estivesse em sua própria sala, lendo os relatórios de Riza. Aidé apenas levantou a cabeça quando ouviu a porta bater, levantou-se rapidamente e bateu uma continência.

-Bom dia, Coronel. Tenho uma ordem de transferência para o senhor. –Roy sentiu algo lhe acertar o estômago ao ouvi-lo, seu corpo pareceu gelar com aquela notícia bater com o fato de Riza Hawkeye não estar presente em sua cadeira, mas estar aquela jovem de cabelos negros.

Aidé caminhou até ele entregando-lhe o papel. Ao vê-lo, Roy sentiu que todos os seus órgãos voltavam ao lugar original, apesar de que algum incomodo ainda lhe era bem visível.

-Quanto tempo ficará aqui? –Roy perguntou, assinou a notificação e sentou-se à sua mesa. –Que tipo de trabalho a Tenente Hawkeye irá designar quando estiver fora daqui?

-O General Modine está conversando com ela neste exato momento para explicar como serão as mudanças. A Primeiro-Tenente Elizabeth Hawkeye assumirá um cargo temporário no batalhão do General Modine para que possamos avaliar a capacidade prática de seus subordinados, mas manterá suas obrigações de seu cargo atual nos tempos livres de treinamento.

-E quanto a você, Sargento? - Roy não evitou um sorriso de insatisfação com todo o caso, ter Riza Hawkeye longe de seus olhos não lhe agradava, muito menos quando ela estaria cercada por um bando de insanos.

- Permanecerei aqui apenas por aproximadamente duas semanas ou o tempo que for necessário para redigir um relatório sobre as ações do senhor, Coronel Mustang, e de seus subordinados para o conselho de Generais.

-Peça que um dos meus subordinados cuide de lhe trazer uma mesa. Será um prazer tê-la conosco. – fatalmente, não o era, mas precisava manter as aparências. Não havia ainda nada a fazer, nenhum papel havia lhe sido trazido, logo apenas respirou fundo e recostou-se à cadeira. – dispensada.

Aidé bateu uma continência e voltou a se sentar à mesa de Riza, vez ou outra lançando um olhar examinador a Roy que até aquele momento nada tinha para fazer sem ser esperar pelo resto de seus subordinados.

* * *

Cada um que entrava na sala dava por falta de Riza a seu modo, não bastava a sua repentina folga, agora ela não aparecia e havia outra em seu lugar. Não havia necessidade da intimidade criada por aqueles homens à loira nos últimos acontecimentos para saber que não se deveria mexer com a única mulher de um grupo de anos. Caso aquela aproximação recente não houvesse acontecido, agiriam eles da mesma maneira incomum que viriam a agir pouco depois.

Quando Riza não se encontrava na sala quando eles chegaram, houve um estranhamento. Os minutos foram passando como se ela fosse adentrar com algum bom motivo para tal acontecimento, mas nada ocorreu quando bateram à porta para entrar. Uma cadete carregava uma pilha de pastas nos braços, foi passando de mesa em mesa deixando algumas.

Com a mesma naturalidade que entrou, a jovem saiu. Ninguém ousou perguntar pela loira também, Roy parecia demasiadamente compenetrado em seu trabalho que pareceu-lhes irritação pelo sucedido.

O ponto mais impressionante foi quando do horário do almoço a loira não havia ainda aparecido em seu lugar, bem como não havia sinal de sua presença no refeitório. Em silêncio os olhos de todos eles passaram pelas mesas em busca de Riza, mas nada. Sentaram-se.

-Não entendo mais nada... –soltou Breda observando que ao longe a morena Aidé vinha na direção do grupo.

-O que aconteceu com a Primeiro-tenente? –Fuery comentou sentindo-se ligeiramente ameaçado pela nova companheira de trabalho.

-Dificilmente aparecerá nas próximas semanas... Tem ordens superiores de trabalhar em outra divisão. –Roy pronunciou sem muita vontade, sabia que eles estavam curiosos, mas não queria dar motivos a maus relatos. – Tratem de agir como bons subordinados, estamos sendo vigiados pelo conselho.

Falman suspirou compreendendo que havia um grande plano por detrás de todas as mudanças em seu agrupamento, mas deixou que sua frustração se dissipasse quando Aidé colocou a bandeja na mesa ao lado de Jean, ela deu a volta na cadeira para sentar-se, mas Roy a interrompeu.

-Também irá até nossas casas para sabermos se possuímos algum plano ou assunto problemático? – Aidé lhe sorriu brevemente fingindo não ter ficado desconcertada.

-Posso? –ela perguntou já se sentando – Achei que sentiriam falta de uma presença feminina e resolvi que se vamos conviver por algumas semanas, seria interessante tornar agradável tal período.

Por alguns minutos o silêncio foi feito à mesa, mas interrompido pela voz de Jean.

-O que acham de uma cervejinha lá em casa mais tarde? Disputa do cinturão do peso meio-médio. –ele pausou sabendo que alguma eventual investida da mulher ao seu lado pudesse ocorrer – Acho que não vai gostar de ter a companhia de um bando de homens se batendo nos intervalos das lutas.

Roy suprimiu um sorriso enquanto assentia para o loiro a boa jogada. Mesmo que ela gostasse daquele tipo de esporte, o que deveria ser verdade, dado o tipo de esquadrão em que ela se inseria, mas não teria a ousadia de se oferecer a ir.

* * *

Foi no final do expediente que Riza conseguiu algum tempo para aparecer em sua sala, a verdade é que nenhum deles conseguia compreender a imagem que se postava ali. Riza não trajava a eventual farda militar, a jaqueta azul havia sido dispensada por uma regata nadador branca e um short azul claro. Os cabelos loiros estavam amarrados no comum coque, mas alguns fios grudavam em sua testa pelo suor. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas parecendo que estava extremamente cansada.

Sua imagem de mulher inabalável havia acabado ali, Riza Hawkeye parecia uma jovem destruída fisicamente por uma rotina de exercícios. Jean lhe sorriu observando aquele traje nela. Os shorts, que atraiam olhares de todos os homens do quartel, estavam no corpo de Riza. Contudo, seu sorriso não se dava apenas ao traje dela, mas pelo fato de que aquela expressão de cansaço físico, aliado ao suor e seu traje, não conseguia eliminar a beleza da face que ele começava a apreciar.

-Não achei que ainda estivessem aqui. –Comentou ela retirando o s homens daquele transe estupefato. –Coronel Mustang, permita-me que tome um banho antes de levá-lo à casa. Creio que não será muito agradável uma motorista mal cheirosa.

Apesar de não ser dada a este tipo de brincadeiras, Riza não evitou fazê-la para aliviar o estresse de seu dia exaustivo.

-Não será preciso, Tenente. Creio que seu esforço já foi muito hoje, posso pedir que outro o faça. –Riza também não evitou um sorriso de alívio, apesar de Roy não morar muito longe de sua casa, queria chegar rapidamente à sua casa, comer algo e dormir. Não passou despercebida a oportunidade, Breda lançou um olhar a Jean como se o inquirisse a algo, logo falou.

-Pode deixar que eu o levo, Coronel. –o ruivo pronunciara, antes que Jean o entendesse errado. O loiro finalmente compreendeu o que aquele sinal queria dizer, chamar Riza ao evento da noite, mas tinha algum receio do que ela poderia dizer, afinal não haviam se falado desde a briga e ela parecia bastante irritada no momento.

Aidé já não se encontrava no recinto, havia saído há algum tempo, eles é que haviam ficado um pouco mais, discutindo alguma estupidez, provavelmente. Riza se limitou a observar sua mesa enquanto um a um os homens ia saindo, não havia muito para ela ler, parecia que Aidé lhe cobria o trabalho ali. Apenas uma ou duas pastas, terminaria aquilo logo e sentou-se.

Antes de sair, Roy lhe lançou um olhar como se exigisse uma conversa. Riza inferiu que ele não soubesse exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. A sala então ficou vazia e o silêncio se fez enquanto ela lia calmamente o material das folhas. Foi interrompida pela porta batendo.

-Queria falar com você. –Riza surpreendeu-se com o fato de não ser ali Roy, mas Jean. Acreditava que o moreno inventaria alguma desculpa para descobrir o que ela estava fazendo em seu novo cargo, mas não. O loiro não disse outra palavra até se sentar ao lado dela. –desculpe, eu deveria ter compreendido que você tem alguns segredos que ainda não podem ser ditos.

Riza deixou a caneta, com que sublinhava imaginariamente o traçado de sua leitura, na mesa e apoiou a mão que a segurava no queixo. Deu um breve sorriso ao loiro.

-Desculpe guardar essas coisas que eu acho não serem facilmente compreendidas. –Riza pronunciou calmamente, surpreendendo-o. Esperava que ela ainda guardasse algum rancor, mas parecia que ela sequer se incomodava.

-Vamos deixar as coisas ficarem em seu tempo, não vou perguntar mais, apesar da curiosidade. –Riza deu um sorriso bem frágil e com a mão livre tocou a de Jean, apertando-a em um sinal de carinho.

-É que as coisas são um pouco mais complicadas do que parecem. Aliás, elas não são o que parecem, por isso mantivemos em segredo o fato de eu e o Coronel nos conhecermos desde que eu me entendo por um ser vivo. –Riza ia soltando as palavras enquanto Jean ouvia atentamente. – É estranho porque temos medo que alguém se utilize desta informação para prejudicar os avanços do Coronel, que costumava ser para mim uma espécie de irmão mais velho me salvando de alguma omissão paternal ou até mesmo um ídolo juvenil por ter toda a atenção que eu acreditava dever ser destinada a mim e... –ela fez uma pequena pausa compreendendo o peso do que falaria a seguir. –fazendo com que aquela menina que cresceu rápido de mais possuísse algum prazer ou diversão em alguns breves momentos.

Jean não soube lhe dizer o que havia acontecido, sentira que de alguma forma Riza estava lhe mostrando algo que nunca havia visto nela, seu passado e seus sentimentos. Sabia o quão difícil para ela poderia ser falar daquilo e conseguiu compreender que havia uma relação muito mais complexa entre aqueles dois do que poderia jamais imaginar.

Se por um lado aquela breve confissão ia se revelando como um ponto que ele ganhava em cumplicidade, sentia-se perder significância perto do homem e exemplo que Roy construíra na vida que um dia Riza tivera.

Enquanto ela falava, Jean não conseguia parar de sentir crescer a figura da loira à sua frente, parecia a ele que, mesmo com todas as elipses de conhecimento sobre a vida dela, conseguiria compreender muitas das ações dela e fê-lo perceber o quão humana era a figura à sua frente. Os traços cansados pelo exercício, os fios de cabelo grudados à testa, os sentimentos ali expostos.

Jean não segurou o impulso e inclinou-se rapidamente para frente, beijando os lábios de Riza. Não o fizera da maneira doce como estava procedia com a loira, desta vez havia algo mais lascivo e preciso no gesto, havia surgido ali uma atração mais do que física pela loira. Jean sentiu que estava se apaixonando pela loira.

Pega de surpresa, Riza não conseguiu pensar se aquele ato havia transpassado algum limite, porque aquele beijo tinha algo de agressivo. Não soube dizer quando sentiu lhe segurar com força à cintura uma das mãos do loiro. Mais confusa se tornou quando ele desceu ao seu pescoço em uma leve mordiscada prazerosa que contrastou com a dor que sentia nos músculos e soltou um quase inaudível gemido.

Sequer percebeu aquele som saindo de si, mas foi um tanto quanto atrativo ao loiro. Jean levantou-se da cadeira em que estava e arqueou seu corpo, apoiando-se com uma das mãos no braço da cadeira de Riza, seu corpo ligeiramente arqueado para manter algum contato com a mulher. A outra mão subiu pelo corpo dela até encontrar sua nuca e puxá-la com mediana força contra si ainda com as bocas coladas em um beijo.

Riza afastou a cabeça com algum susto e o empurrou sem brutalidade.

-Desculpe. –Jean pronunciou e ao contrário do que imaginava ele, Riza sorriu um pouco sem graça pela sua breve perda de controle.

-Sem problemas – pronunciou calmamente já recuperada enquanto o loiro voltava a se sentar ao seu lado, ele apoiou o braço na mesa e a cabeça no braço.

-Ainda falta muito? –Riza negou com a cabeça. – Imagino que deva estar cansada, mas o pessoal vai lá para casa ver a disputa do cinturão e se te interessar, eu queria que você fosse.

-Eu ia acabar vendo em casa mesmo. –pausou – ou tentar... Assim que eu terminar isto eu vou precisar de um banho pra relaxar um pouco e posso passar na sua casa. –Jean resmungou. –O que?

-Vai se atrasar... Porque você não aceita que eu vá contigo até a sua casa, espere você ficar pronta e assim eu garanto sua presença? –Riza arqueou uma das sobrancelhas entrando naquela brincadeira dos dois.

-Você está desconfiando da minha palavra? –cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e deixou-se encostar à cadeira em uma postura falsamente autoritária. Ele só sorriu olhando-a nos olhos.

-Você está linda deste jeito.

* * *

**É isso ai gente, mais um capítulo que eu sei ter sido meio enrolação, mas ele era necessário por grandes ligações que fiz nele, de qualquer forma o próximo capítulo não deve demorar muito não. Já está quase prontinho.**

**Deixem reviews, sou carente!**


End file.
